Teen Titans: Season seven
by Skychild101
Summary: My continuation of Teen Titans. Here's to season seven. The Titans are continuing their adventures, fighting new villains, solving the mystery that lurks in their Tower, suddenly having their roles switched and so much more! T for violence SEASON EIGHT IS UP!
1. Nightmare Ascends

**Author's Note:** HELLO PEOPLE OF THE UNIVERSE! WELCOME TO NEW SEASON OF…TEEN TITANS! YAY! Gah, I have missed writing it T_T and I just had myself another Teen Titans marathon! Woot Woot! They're awesome. I wish they can come back for a season six *sob* other than that, LET'S GET GOING! I AM EXCITED FOR THIS SEASON SO I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY JUST AS YOU HAD ENJOYED SEASON SIX! LET'S GET STARTED! YAY!

 **Shout Out:** Thanks to Rebelgirl01 for following the story of season six. Thanks to one of my dear old friends who is known as…*drumroll* DIXXY! Love ya! Who had reviewed for season six*

 **Summary:** Nighttime has fallen over Jump City, making the Titans to sleep at rest. However, there is something dark and sinister lurking at Titans Tower that is just waiting around the corner…

* * *

Chapter 1: Nightmare Ascends

The room was dark—a pitch black kind of type except in a small part of the room, there was a dimly lit spot. There was a figure that seemed to be hiding in the shadows though the only part that was visible were the eyes.

"It is nearly done." it hissed while it poured something what it looked like a small cauldron.

Because the liquid was poured into the cauldron, the cauldron hissed and it caused smoke to arise.

Grinning malevolently, the strange figure started to laugh—a cruel cold wicked laugh since something was rising from the cauldron.

"Rise, my pet! Rise!"

Out of the cauldron, the thing looked like it was a shadow but it took the form of a creature. Its red evil eyes slit open like a cat until it climbed out of the cauldron and started to walk away.

"Yes, go my pet, go! Let the darkness begin!" the figure exclaimed.

The only thing that was heard was the cold wicked cackle that came from the figure. It echoed around the room while the "pet" climbed out of the room.

 **:(/\\):**

"No…stop…stop!" Robin's voice came from his sleep.

 _The dream—or rather the nightmare—showed two people performing some kind of trick. However, when the rope came back into the view, it revealed that the two people were gone._

 _Then, the dream started to dissolve away only to have a dark void to appear. In the dark void of darkness came two figures that looked like they were in a ghostly form._

" _You knew…"_

" _It was your fault that we died…" came the voice. The voice belonged to a man that looked old. Beside him was a woman that seemed to be his wife._

"No…it was my fault. Please don't leave me!"

" _You couldn't save us…"_

" _We died because of you…"_

 _The figures then began to fade away into the darkness and as they did, they were getting smaller and smaller…_

Robin then gasped, pushing himself up as he panted heavily. Sweat was dripping from the sides of his forehead. He was in the sitting position for quite some time while his hand was at the back of his neck. He then shook his head as thoughts were running through his head.

It was just a dream…just an awful dream.

Yes, that was it.

It was nothing more than a simple nightmare…

 **TT**

There was a large glowing sphere that was known as the sun. It began to rise slowly into the dull morning sky, casting sunbeams in every direction while it illuminated the city. It instantly indicated that it was a promise of a new day.

The city was filled with bustling people; some were walking down the streets while the rest of the people were either sitting in small cafes or they were eating in restaurants.

For a moment, everything was quiet and peaceful while occasionally, a small breeze would blow every now and then. Unfortunately, the quietness was disturbed by a loud racket that came from none other than the Titans Tower.

"I'm warning you, Beast Boy. If you don't give back the remote, I will push you off a cliff and say it was an accident!" the half robot that was known as Cyborg threatened the fellow Titan.

"Can I please join you?" a violet-haired girl that was currently sitting on the couch and was reading a book but she found it hard to read it because of those two. Her concentration was lost.

"No way, dude! Not unless you give what you had stolen from me!" the Titan who had green skin exclaimed.

The two boys were now into a glaring contest.

"Why, Beast Boy. I have no idea what you're talking about." the titanium Titan replied, faking his voice with fake innocence.

The green one, that was known as Beast Boy, peeved. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! Give. It. Back."

"You first." Cy growled.

Twitching in anger, Beast Boy suddenly transformed into an animal that seemed to be a gorilla. He then tackled the half robot which knocked him down, causing him to lose his grip of the video game controller. The device clattered away on the floor, being a few centimeters away from the fallen Titan.

The two Titans eyed the device before they both made a move. This only made Raven to twitch with annoyance while her grip on her book tightened. She was ready to blast those two into oblivion.

Yes.

This was yet another typical day for the Titans. The argument between these two boys would almost always happen every now and then.

Cyborg gave out a growl of struggle since he was trying to steal the controller away from one of Beast Boy's tentacles. It looked like it was a tug-o-war. One side would be pulled back towards Cyborg and other times the tentacles of Beast Boy would be pulled back towards him.

"Please friends. I have finished baking a pudding in which I had been longing to try. It is quite famous at my home planet, Tamaran and I wish to have your opinions about it." a girl with red hair responded.

From the way she speaks, it was clear that she was not from this city—or rather from this planet.

The two wrestling boys and Raven stopped what they were doing only to give Starfire looks. However, the stop was broken by Beast Boy who was still in the form of an Octopus since he began to pull the controller towards him.

Raven sighed. "I need some meditating." she muttered.

And that was when the doors of the living room slid open, only to reveal yet another figure. The minute the person entered, it caused for everyone to once again halt in their tracks though that only made their eyes to be widen.

Starfire gasped at the newcomer. "Robin?"

It was indeed Robin except he looked different.

Instead of being in his usual appearance, his usual spikey hair was everywhere and for a moment it looked untameable. If Robin didn't had his mask on, the Titans would see that there would be bags under his eyes.

Overall, he looked as though he hadn't slept in days.

"Woah and I thought Beast Boy's hair looked bad." Cy commented, making the green one to scowl.

"Ha ha, very funny." Beast Boy replied with sarcasm.

"Are you okay? You looked like you hadn't slept in days." Raven responded.

"I'm fine." the leader answered, quickly using his hand as a comb in order to fix his hair. "Now what's going on?"

"These two idiots won't stop arguing over something that is useless." Raven jerked her head towards the two boys that resumed their fighting.

"Well, we wouldn't be fighting if Beast Boy would just give back the damn remote!" Cy shouted.

"And I wouldn't have to be fighting with you if _Cyborg_ would just give back the damn controller!" Beast Boy retorted back.

Sighing, Robin walked towards them and began his shouting.

Raven sighed. "What a beautiful day to start one." she muttered.

Just then, the famous alarm that would often ring throughout the Titans Tower in case if there was trouble made the boys to halt once again. Robin briskly walked towards the computer to check out where the crime was taking place.

"It's Mumbo. At the bank." he responded. "Alright. Let's just quickly get over this so we can all relax _without_ fighting!"

With that, Robin walked in front and started to go towards the door.

"Well someone got on the wrong side of the bed." Beast Boy remarked.

 **:(/\\):**

A maniac laugh came from the inside of the bank.

"Thank you, thank you. You had all been such wonderful audience. But now, I must take my leave." he said, giving out one of his infamous smiles.

"Sorry but your magic show had just ended." a voice announced, alerting him.

Mumbo gave out a gleeful look as he saw that it was the famous five. "Sorry kid. But my show's here is done. Heehee!"

He then threw out what it looked bombs. The bombs flew towards the Titans who all leaped out of the harm's way, making the bombs to explode to where they once stood.

"You want magic? I'll give you magic. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" two huge rectangular boxes were suddenly encased in black magic and they were hurdle towards the magician.

Quirking an eyebrow, Mumbo took out his wand and gave a simple wave. The magic that was casted on the boxes were then transformed into thousands of flying doves.

"Gotta do better than that if you want to upstage the Amazing Mumbo!" he gave out an insane giggle.

Just then, raining starbolts came down upon him though he moved from side to side, creating a zig zag pattern.

A long rope that was made from different scarfs was shot out of the wand, heading straight to Starfire.

She got tied around the waist from it and was smashed down to the ground.

"I hope you're prepared for the next trick. Because things are about to get heavy! Gragh!" Cyborg gave out a charge as he carried a heavy object that nearly resembled a hammer but it was a large one.

Mumbo quickly leaped into the air in order to avoid it so that the object smashed down at the ground.

"Alakazam!" he waved his wand around the object in which Cyborg was holding and was suddenly changed into a rope.

As though it had a mind of its own, the rope slithered towards Cyborg which caused him to be tied up. He then fell to the ground, unable to move.

While Mumbo was continuing to fire spells, a green animal that took the form of a Ram began to charge towards him and he struck him at the side, causing Mumbo to lose his concentration of Raven who was currently tied up with ropes.

Because of the strike, the ropes disappeared which allowed Raven to move again.

"Hmph. You guys are becoming a real pain. But I won't let that discourage me! I still have one last trick up my—huh?"

As quick as a bat, something swept his wand away from his hand. He then turned his head to the side only to give out a yell.

"NO!"

"Like I said, show's over." Robin replied, having the wand in his hand. He then broke the object in two and all of the things in which Mumbo had stolen, flew out of his pockets like a waterfall.

"No! No!" he howled, falling to his knees. The Titans all looked down at the sad little man who was crying his eyes out.

 **:(/\\):**

"Well, the bad guy's butt got kicked and the city is saved!" came the cheery voice from Beast Boy. He then yawned. "But all that fighting made me tired."

"Agreed. The fighting with the villain has too made me tired. We should all have a good night's sleep." the alien said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Cy said.

Robin sighed. "Yeah…a good night sleep…" he muttered.

Apparently, Raven had heard him but she didn't acknowledge it. She merely gave him a look before shrugging it off, deciding that if Robin doesn't want to talk about it, then she wouldn't pressure him into doing so.

After everyone did what they were supposed to do, they each went their separate ways.

"Good night, Beast Boy." it was Cyborg.

"Good night, Cy."

"Good night, Raven."

"Night."

"Good night, friends."

"Good night, Star."

As each of them said their good nights, they all flickered off their lights.

"Oh Beast Boy…you better sleep with one eye open or otherwise the monster that is hiding under your bed will come out to get you!"

It was silent until a scream came.

"UGH GUYS! ENOUGH! GO TO SLEEP!" came Robin's voice.

"But—"

"GO TO BED!" he screamed.

Beast Boy gave out a little humph sound. "Grouchy pants."

"I heard that!"

The green one gave out a raspberry blow.

"Real mature." Raven said.

At last, everyone _finally_ went to sleep so that they could all have a good night's sleep. Or so they thought.

In one of the dark hallways, there was a shadow lurking…

 **:(/\\):**

The figure that was lurking in the shadow started to come out of its hiding spot once it was sure that it was able to do so. Finally, the creature began to walk until it reached a door. With that, it slithered in like a snake and started to crawl on walls, making its way towards its victim who happened to be Starfire.

Starfire was currently moving around in bed as though she was having nightmares.

"No…stop. Please." she mumbled, shuffling around.

 _The scene was a bloody one._

 _There were fights and screams._

 _Losing lives…_

 _A figure sending away what it looked like another figure._

 _Crying was heard…_

 _Betrayal…_

 _Red eyes appeared…_

Starfire got up and screamed…

The minute the sound was unleashed into the once silent Tower, the door of Starfire's room opened and it revealed a very worried Robin.

"Starfire? What happened? I heard you scream." he said.

Starfire felt her eyes beginning to be watery and she tried her best to look normal when she was facing Robin.

"Robin…" she whimpered.

Looking at the alien, Robin walked towards her and sat beside her.

"Star…what happened?"

She looked away and stared at the ground.

"You know you can tell me."

"Oh Robin. It was awful. I had the unpleasant dreams."

"Nightmares?"

She nodded. She tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't. Before she collapsed on Robin, she uttered a word.

"Wildfire." she sobbed.

 **:(/\\):**

"Arella…" Raven moaned, turning and tossing around the bed. "Wait, no!"

 _In a black void, a figure that was called Arella had appeared and she seemed to be spinning around. She didn't do anything else._

 _Just spinning._

 _She bore an expressionless face._

 _She spun around in circles until she was slowly started to become smaller and smaller…_

 _Just then, a pair of two red eyes appeared followed by a loud roar._

Raven gasped, pushing herself up as she panted heavily. She gave an uneasy look before she decided that it was simply just a nightmare. However, when she was about to close her eyes in order to ease her mind, she narrowed them as she looked at her closed door.

Curious, Raven got out of her bed and walked towards her door so that she can come out. Once she was out of her room, she then began to scan the hallways from right to left as though she was searching for something.

But, the uneasy look on her face had never left. Something was bothering her but she couldn't tell what.

It was then that she came to the conclusion.

Something was in the Titans Tower…something that shouldn't be here at all.

 **:(/\\):**

"Hey Raven. Are you okay? You seem…disturbed." Beast Boy asked.

On the couch, was Raven who seemed to be reading a book but found it hard to concentrate—not from the fact that Beast Boy was talking but from last night.

"I'm fine." she answered.

"You sure? I mean…you look paler than usual." he observed.

Annoyed, Raven exclaimed. "I said I'm _fine_!"

Unintentionally, the liquid that was in the cup in which Beast Boy was holding suddenly burst out of the cup and splashed at the green one's face. He gasped when the water was splashed at his face, making him to sputter out the liquid.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Raven responded.

"Take it a look at this way. At least he got a free shower." Cyborg remarked, making the Titan to scowl.

"Haha, very funny." he said, sarcastically.

Beast Boy placed the cup down before he exited out of the room, leaving Cyborg and Raven alone.

"You know you can tell me if something's bothering you, right? And right now, I can clearly tell that something is bothering you so there's no point in lying to me." Cy pointed it out. "But whenever you feel ready, you know where to find me."

Raven smiled a bit. "Thanks, Cy." she then looked at the room as though she expected that someone else was here.

When she was sure that they were the only ones, Raven spoke.

"It's just that…last night…I felt something. Something that shouldn't be here. I didn't know what it was but I think it may strike again though I just don't know when." Raven replied, having an unnerving look.

Cyborg was deep in thought. "You know…this sort of reminds me the conversation Robin and I had a few minutes ago. Robin told me that he heard Starfire screamed since she had nightmares last night."

Raven bit her lip.

"You think whatever it is…it feeds on fear?" Raven asked. "I've sensed that Robin's mind was being troubled."

"Possibly." he paused. "If it makes you feel better, we can be on the lookout for tonight."

Raven nodded. "Thanks."

 **:(/\\):**

Night had fallen at Jump city. The Titans were ready to hit the bed though the only ones that were still up were Raven and Cyborg. Before Robin went to bed, he asked if they were going to sleep soon and Cyborg reassured him that they will. They just needed to do something

"Well, the night had come at last. Remember, be on your guard and call me. I'll be there in a heartbeat." Cy responded, transforming his robotic hand into a sonic cannon.

Raven nodded. "I will."

With that, Raven entered her room to go to bed which left Cyborg to walk in the dark hallway in order to reach his room. But little did he know that something was watching him…

Once it was silent, the thing that watched the half robot came out of its hiding spot and started to crawl towards yet another room.

 _Tires were heard screeching and it seemed uncontrollable. They were going all over the place as the driver was trying to take control of the car._

 _Another figure that was sitting in the passenger seat had his eyes wide. But just then another car came into the view and he screamed out._

" _Mom, watch out!" he screamed._

 _It was too late._

 _Both cars crashed into one another, resulting in a car accident. Soon, sirens came and they were running towards the broken cars._

" _Mom! Mommy!" the voice croaked. "Mommy!"_

Cyborg gave out a gasp, having eyes wide. As soon as he was awakened, the thing that was in his room began to walk out of it. Cyborg panted heavily at the nightmare. However, the sound from the door closing instantly grabbed his attention and he narrowed his eyes though he then raised one of his eyebrows.

"Raven?" Cy asked.

Being on high alert, Cyborg got out of his bed and walked out of his room while having his sonic cannon on. Once he was in front of his door way, Cyborg began to look left and right as though he was searching for something. He then decided that he should search the right side. He did just that.

After a few minutes of walking, the half robot suddenly stopped since he thought he had heard something. He listened quietly until that same noise was heard. Eyes narrowed, the fellow Titan began to walk to where he had heard it the last time. All of a sudden, something made Cyborg to freeze in his tracks only to quickly turn around.

Without losing a second, the half robot began to use his sonic cannon to blast at whatever he saw in the shadows. Unfortunately for Cyborg, the thing that was in the shadows moved too quickly since it was avoiding the blasts that came from him.

He growled and aimed his cannon.

"Wait, stop! It's me."

Raising an eyebrow, Cyborg lowered his cannon and stared into the darkness.

"Raven?"

Out of the shadows was none other than Raven. He let out a sigh of breath.

"Sorry. I thought you were—"

Automatically sensing that something was behind him, Cyborg fired his cannon once again in attempt to shoot at whatever he sensed. However, it seemed that both Cyborg and this mysterious shadow decided to attack at the same time.

Something round was thrown into the air and with the right timing, Cyborg's blast struck the round object, resulting an explosion. Because both of them were in the range of the explosion, they were sent backwards while Raven (who acted quickly) produced a shield.

Cyborg's metal scraped at the ground and he finally halted. Without losing a second, he quickly got up to be on one of his knees and aimed his cannon at the shadow while Raven prepared her magic.

The shadow walked towards them after getting up but eventually it came out of the shadows, revealing the figure.

"Robin." Raven responded, cancelling her powers.

Cyborg sighed. "Man. You gave us a scare. What are you doing...being up?"

"Curiosity killed the cat." Robin answered.

Cy nodded as he understood.

"Have you also been getting nightmares?" Raven asked.

Robin tensed a little before he replied, knowing that he can't lie due to the fact that Raven's ability to read minds.

"Yes…"

"Then you're not the only one." Raven responded.

"You guys have been getting nightmares too?" Robin questioned.

Cy nodded. "Yeah."

Robin sighed. "It's weird though…I feel like there is something lurking in the Tower…something that shouldn't be here…but I don't know what."

"I know what you mean. I had sensed that from the start." Raven replied.

Robin was about to speak until another sound came. It sounded like another explosion but with quick reflexives, he quickly jumped out of the way by performing a somersault in the air before landing on his feet.

Since Cyborg saw the familiar attack, he called out.

"Starfire, it's okay. It's only us." he called out.

There was a pause before the voice came.

"Friends?" she then came out of the shadows and breathed out a sigh of relief. "It is you! I hope I did not harm anyone."

"Nah, it's cool." Robin responded.

"Then I assume we are all here for the same reason?" she asked, earning nods.

"Yeah. Like I said, there's something in the Tower that shouldn't be here…" Raven replied.

As Robin was about to speak, a sudden roar came which alerted them and slowly but surely, the thing emerged out of the shadows before it gave out another mighty roar.

The Titans gasped at...whatever it is. It was black, four-legged creature and it seemed to have a flat snout. It menacingly walked towards the group who slowly backed away.

Robin narrowed his eyes before he shouted the famous command.

"Titans, go!"

At once, everyone leapt into action. They were either shooting black or blue beams, throwing starbolts or throwing three rounded disks that exploded the minute it came contact with it.

As soon as the smoke disappeared, it only revealed that the creature was gone.

Raven raised an eyebrow at the sudden disappearance. "That was hardly a fight."

"Yeah but just two questions," Cy started.

"What was that thing—"Star began.

"And where will it strike next?" Robin finished.

 **:(/\\):**

An eye got opened before the other eye did the same task. The person gave out a yawn before he stretched out like a cat.

Beast Boy gave a smile as he hummed a happy tune then got out of his room for some breakfast.

"Hello, world! Hello, Titans—huh?" he blinked when he saw the group up at the screen, doing whatever they were doing.

Curiously, the green one headed towards them to see what's up.

"Uh what're you all doing?" he asked, curiously gazing at the screen.

Robin jumped in startle a little bit before he whirled around to face Beast Boy.

"Oh…um hey Beast Boy. Had a good night's sleep?"

He grinned. "Absolutely."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Wait…so…you didn't hear talking voices and loud explosions?"

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Was I supposed to?"

"Well uh yea." Cy answered, giving him an odd look.

"Oh well then…I guess I slept like a kitten then. Anyone want tofu for breakfast?"

Silence.

"Pass…" Raven replied.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Whistling, Beast Boy walked towards the fridge to get out some tofu. He prepared everything what he needed to do and got out of the living room.

Robin stared after his fellow friend while having thoughts crossing his mind.

Once they were the only ones left, Robin spoke.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes." Star agreed.

"We have found out where our little friend is going to strike next." Cy replied.

 **:(/\\):**

"Okay, guys. Just as we planned. We're going to have to be quick if we want to catch this thing." Robin spoke in his room through his communicator.

"Relax will you?" the half-demon said. "We know what our jobs are so you have nothing to worry about."

Robin narrowed his eyes while Raven did the same.

"Trust me, Robin."

It seemed as though the two were in a glaring contest until Robin finally backed down and gave a nod.

"Alright. Well, lights out."

"Yeap. See you soon." Cy responded.

"Pleasant shlorvax."

Raven snorted. "If only that was true."

With that, the Titans went to sleep, shutting out all of the lights.

 **:(/\\):**

Around midnight, the same creature from before appeared. It glanced down at the hallway, thinking that the Titans were fast asleep. Having that thought in its head, the creature began to crawl down the hallway so that it can attack the one last final Titan…

Beast Boy.

In another room was Robin who was staring at the floor while tapping his crossed legged impatiently as though he was waiting for someone.

 _Come on, you creature. Show up already._ he thought impatiently.

Sighing, he gave up on waiting and took his communicator before he quietly got out of his room so that he wouldn't grab any unwanted attention. He wants his plan to go smooth.

The leader looked left and right until he went to the right in order to go to Beast Boy's room. However, he didn't go far since the boy wonder thought he heard a noise. While he was turning around, something lunged at him which caused him to gasp. He got knocked down to the ground and began wrestling…whatever was on top of him.

Robin eventually realized that it was the creature of darkness that attacked him. The two wrestled each other until Robin peeked over his shoulder only to have his eyes wide since something green was heading towards them. Acting quickly, the leader placed his foot underneath the creature to lift him up a bit so that there was enough room for Robin to do a backwards flip.

The creature howled in pain when the starbolt struck him. When the starbolt struck him, Robin landed on his own two feet.

Robin gave a look at the figure that was behind the enemy, already knowing who it was. Eventually, the figure emerged out of the darkness only to see that it was Starfire.

"Robin, you are unharmed?" she asked as she was approaching him while her back was facing the unmoving creature.

"I'm fine." he paused. "Thanks."

She nodded.

All of a sudden, the creature got up and gave out a roar which alerted the two. Star gasped, turning around to face the beast. Her timing was a little too late since the creature raised one of its feet to strike. It then roughly pushed Star out of the way, causing her to slide sideways.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed before he quickly put up his staff in order to block the next attack.

The next attack, however, pushed him back a little due to the force.

Robin then quickly leaped over the creature in order to aid Starfire. She groaned as she pushed herself up. Once he reached her, Robin extended his hand to help her out. The beast then gave out a roar, alarming the two.

Going to his fighting position, Robin took out three of his disks so that he could throw it at the beast.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Soon, Robin and Starfire were encased in dark magic just as Robin threw out his disks at the foe. Because of the magic, they were safely pulled out of the harm's way.

Once the magic was removed, Robin gave a short glance.

"Glad you guys can make it."

Cyborg smirked, bringing his cannon up to his face. "Who says you're the one who has to have all the fun?"

Robin grinned a little till he brought his attention at the opponent who was menacingly walking towards them. Because of this, the Titans took a few steps back.

"Any bright ideas on how to take him down?" Robin asked.

"Uhh…"

The shadow beast roared, instantly making the group to be in their fighting positions. However, what puzzled them the most was that the animal didn't _attacked_ them like how they were assuming. Instead, the creature ran the opposite way, away from them.

"Uh okay?" Cy replied after the sudden change.

"I do not understand…what just happened?" Star questioned.

"You're asking the wrong person. I don't know what happened either." Robin replied.

"Why did it decide to change? Why didn't it attack us?" Raven asked.

It was silent until Robin spoke.

"Beast Boy."

 **:(/\\):**

The Titans ran at full-speed, hoping to catch the fiend before it could hurt their sleeping friend. The thing that worried them the most was that they weren't sure how much Beast Boy knows about the events that were going around in the Tower.

"Quickly, guys! We need to catch up to him before the monster—"

Just then, a sudden scream erupted the Tower which caused the Titans to halt in their tracks, having their eyes wide.

"Beast Boy!" Star exclaimed.

Panicking, the group resumed their running until at last they reached a familiar door that was labeled _Beast Boy_. The minute they did reached it, Star immediately made the door to be opened only to have their eyes wide.

There, in the middle of the room, was a smirking Beast Boy who seemed to be beside a figure that looked like it was unmoving. Upon seeing the newcomers, he looked up and smiled.

"Hey guys."

Eyes wide, Robin spoke.

"Uh…you…you knew?" he asked.

"Of course I did. I'm an animal-shifter, remember? I can sense things." Beast Boy explained.

"So uh I guess we didn't need to make a plan then." Cy stated, still having his eyes wide.

"What plan?" the green one questioned, curiously.

"Well…we were planning on to fight the creature while you were sleeping because we did not know if you knew what was going on in the Tower." Star answered.

"Oh…"

"But I guess it turned out that you actually did." Raven responded.

"Yeap. If there's one thing fighting crime taught me …is that to always keep your guard up because you never know what will happen." the green one replied.

Raven raised one of her eyebrows. "What…you're suddenly a wise one?"

He scowled. "Hey, I can be wise…when I want to."

She shook her head in amusement. "Sure."

Cyborg then yawned as he stretched his arms. "Well, I guess it's time for bed…for real this time."

With that, everyone went to their different ways.

"Good night, Raven."

"Good night, Robin."

"Good night, Cyborg."

"Good night, Beast Boy."

"Pleasant shlorvax."

"Yeah…pleasant shlorvax…" Beast Boy muttered before his eyes grew heavy with fatigue and he let the sleep to consume him…

A/N: Kay, I don't know why this chapter was so freakin difficult to write. It took me THREE DAYS to type it asdfghjkl but I finished it! Yeah um sorry if there are some parts that remind you of Fear Itself…oops. I wasn't aiming for that but it just…sort of happened…but I hope you still like the chapter, considering the fact that it has 19 pages O_O maybe I went a little overboard? Oops…anyways, I'm still thinking whether I should put up here or to put it up so that it will be separate and to not be on the same story…I dunno…what do you guys think? See you next time!


	2. Heroes and Villains

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Here's to another chapter! A much quicker one ah ha! I just saw Inside Out and my Gawd, I bawled my eyes out T_T it was a good movie too! I totally recommend it! Now, without further ado, I give you this chapter!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to ar1992 for favoring the story. Thanks to RubytheRed for following and favoring season six. Thanks to ilovelemonsandlimes for reviewing. Thanks to Ravenext for following the story. Thanks to MarissaKeye for following the story. Thanks to teentitans2201999 for favoring the story.

 **Summary:** The Titans wakes up one day only to find themselves in a complete mess. It's almost as though everything was turned upside down. They woke up only to find themselves that their roles have been reversed. The Heroes are suddenly the bad guys and the bad guys are suddenly…heroes? What is going on?

* * *

Chapter 2: Heroes and Villains

Robin gave out a gasp as his eyes flew wide open. He tried to move but he found himself unable to do so.

"What the—"he looked down only to see himself tied up. However, he expected to be on the floor but he was wrong since he saw that they were _away_ from the floor. That made him to figure out that they were tied up from a pole's ledge.

He was right.

He looked up and saw that there was a string that was tied around a ledge from the pole and the rest of the string was tied around the group.

Eventually, the rest of the Titans began to wake up as well, finding themselves in the same situation. They all struggled to get loose but found unable to do so.

"Uh am I the only one who doesn't know what happened?" Beast Boy asked, wearing a confused look.

"Ah so my favorite Heroes had _finally_ woken up!" a voice alerted them. "I'm glad that you did since it was rather getting boring."

The shadows that were on the figure eventually faded away since the person was walking forwards. The enemy bore a top hat, a purple tail coat with green pants and gray gloves. Grinning, the odd person grabbed what it looked like a microphone and spoke to it.

"Well now my fellow citizens of Jump City!" he began.

Robin raised an eyebrow and looked down to discover a large crowd surrounding them. It was indeed the citizens of Jump City but they were all wearing…scared looks?

Robin blinked.

This doesn't make any sense.

"I have collected the bad guys and now they shall be brought to justice!" the speaker replied, wearing a malicious grin.

 **TT**

The group all had their eyes wide.

"Say what?!" Cy exclaimed.

"Are we not the good guys anymore?" Star asked, being confused.

What just happened?

"This doesn't make any sense." Raven responded, staring at the speaker.

The crowd cheered, delighted that the "bad guys" have been captured. Upon hearing voice, the horrible villain waltzed his way to a machine and stood on what it looked like a stand that lifted upwards.

"Why of course it makes sense, dearie. You are no longer the Heroes." he grinned. "I am!"

"Wha?" Beast Boy quizzed, still being confused.

The villain sighed. "How many times do I have to repeat myself? You see my dearies, the citizens simply doesn't trust you anymore! They think that you're up to no good!" he exclaimed, gleefully.

"What? That's absurd! We have saved the city countless of times! Why are they suddenly afraid of us?" Cyborg replied, being peeved. "We are the good guys! You hear me! The good guys!"

The villain just simply grinned. "Not anymore. In their eyes, they see you as villains and in their eyes, they see me as a _Hero_!" he cackled.

Robin growled. "Trust me, Rift. When we find out how to reverse this, you will be _big_ trouble!"

"Oooh, such an empty threat." he mocked. "But anyways…" he then brought the stand away from the Titans. "I would love to chat and all but I got autographs to sign!" he giggled madly.

The stand was then brought down to the ground so that the villain can grab the speaker.

"Well then, citizens of Jump City! I bring you the punishment of the villains!" he replied, wearing a dark look.

Upon hearing a sound, the Titans looked (well, some of them had to craned their necks in order to see what was going on) to the right and gasped. The threatening machine was coming closer to them and acting quickly, Robin sneakily pulled out a birdarang and started to cut the rope.

He narrowed his eyes as the device was coming closer to closer and nearly at the last minute, the rope was finally cut through which made the Titans to break free. They fell down just as the machine snapped the upper part of the rope.

Eyes wide, the villain turned around and gasped.

"What?"

"We're not going down without a fight." Robin announced.

Cyborg and Robin then got together and shouted out the command.

"Teen Titans, go!"

Starfire first threw a starbolt that was aiming towards the villain. However, the enemy jumped backwards in the air to avoid the attack. Because of the leap, the starbolt struck the ground instead. Quirking an eyebrow, Rift was about to make an attack until Beast Boy (who was in the form of a Ram) rammed into him from the side.

That caused the enemy to fly sideways before he landed on the ground.

"Hmph. Pesky little Titans." he muttered after getting up. He then brushed the dust of his sleeve.

Robin narrowed his eyes and behind him, Cyborg grinned.

"I got the sonic if you got the boom." he responded and that made Robin to grin.

The two started to run to the sides so that they can have a liftoff in order to be in the air to perform the attack. Once they were in the air, Robin threw out his disk while Cyborg blasted his cannon at the same time.

The blue streak collided with the disk, causing an explosion. Because of the explosion, it made the villain to be struck from it due to the shockwave and he slammed his back against a streetlight.

He groaned, falling to his knees. Before he could even get up, Robin pulled at the scruff of his shirt, bringing him closer.

"Game's over, Rift. Now change everything back the way it was!" Robin commanded.

"Sorry kid. Ain't doing it." he smirked.

Frustrated, Robin slammed Rift against a nearby wall.

"Fine. Then I guess being in jail for twenty five years will change your mind."

Rift narrowed his eyes. "Be demanding all you want, Robin but you're _never_ going to get the answers from me! And besides, look behind you! You're only making it worse for yourself and for your friends…you guys are just as bad as the villains."

Grinning wickedly, Rift stuck his hand out to the side so that to indicate for the Titans to look behind them. Eyes still narrowed, Robin roughly let go of him and turned around. He had eyes wide as he saw the scene.

Some of the people were walking away from them, being in fear while the others just stood, staring at them.

Whispers were heard among the crowd while the villain was cackling, clearly enjoying the scene.

Angered, Robin whirled around and once again slammed the villain against the wall.

"I swear to you. After everything is back to normal, you _will_ pay."

"That's a nice threat, boy. But just one flaw. How are _you_ going to stop me if you can't _reverse_ what has been done?"

With that, Rift suddenly vanished in purple smoke which caused Robin to hold nothing.

 **:(/\\):**

A sound that sounded like a _kick_ was heard and it was clearly made out of anger.

"I don't believe this!" Robin raged as he just kicked a kitchen's lower cabinet.

"Chill man. Everything's going to be fine." Cyborg replied.

Fists clenched, Robin marched towards the half robot. "Everything in Jump City is in chaos and has been reversed. Does _that_ look _alright_ to you?"

Silence.

"Well!?" he demanded.

"You might want to lower your tone." Cyborg responded, dangerously.

Instantly sensing that an argument was going to come, Raven quickly stepped in between them as she pushed them apart.

"Arguing isn't going to help anything. What we need to do is to make a plan on how to reverse everything back." the empath told them.

Giving a one last glare, Robin backed down.

"It's just that after everything we had done…after everything we _fought_ for…everything's going down in a waste and we don't even have an explanation. Why are we suddenly the bad guys?"

"That's the question we all want to know." Raven replied. "There's no point in fighting since that will only make it worse…makes _us_ worse. We need to figure out how we got into this mess and from there, we can strike Rift."

"Great plan and all but I don't remember a thing." Beast Boy replied.

"Not surprising considering how small your brain is." Raven remarked, making the green one to scowl.

Rolling his eyes, Cyborg had his attention to Star.

"What about you, Star? Do you remember anything?"

She shook her head. "I too do not seem to have the recollection of the memory."

Raven sighed. "Well there goes that plan." she paused. "I'll go to my room to look into my books for anything that can help us with this…situation."

Robin nodded. "Alright. The rest of us will stay here and monitor the screen."

 **:(/\\):**

 _How am I supposed to help if I don't even know what I'm looking for?_ Raven thought as the pages of the levitating books were turning.

She was currently looking through five books at a time.

 _None of us remembers what had happened and how we got ourselves in this mess. This is really bizarre._

And with that thought in her head, the fellow Titan resumed her search, hoping that she could find something useful.

 **:(/\\):**

"I don't believe it!" Cy raged. "After hours of searching, we found _nothing_. NOTHING!" he exclaimed, furiously.

"And people told me that I had anger management issues." Robin replied, with his arms being crossed over his chest.

"Well uh…you kinda do." Beast Boy said, only to have a glare from Robin.

Just then, the door of the living room got opened before it got closed. It got the Titans' attention though they only gave out confused look since they saw no one…

"You guys left the door to be on automatic?" Cy asked, only to earn shaking heads.

"Did you find anything?"

The sudden voice made the group to jump with startle while at the same time, Star and Beast Boy gave out a startle yell.

"Okay, you know what…" Beast Boy muttered, walking out of the living room and soon came back.

The only difference is that he appeared to be holding something in his hand. He walked up to the sneaky empath and took out the object so that he could place it around her neck. Raven raised an eyebrow as she looked at the item that was a bell with a string. She then gave a look at Beast Boy.

"So I know when you are coming in."

Irritated, Raven encased the item with her magic so that it was off her neck and made the bell to hit Beast Boy at the side of his forehead. The bell chimed a little while the green one was rubbing the side of his forehead.

"So, being back on business…"

Robin shook his head. "No we didn't find anything useful. I just want to know how he managed to reverse our roles."

"This villain is quite the troublemaker, yes?"

"He's more than just a troublemaker, Star. He's just a horrible villain that likes to make our lives miserable." Cy grumbled.

Just then, the alarm went on. Robin quickly typed away on the keyboard and after he found out, he shouted.

"Titans, go!"

 **:(/\\):**

The villain breathed out fresh air. "Ah what a glorious moment! I had finally achieved what I had wanted to do for so long. And now that it is, I'm free to do whatever I want!" Rift laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Robin responded. "Titans, go!"

Furious, Rift shot out his attack though the Titans leaped into the air to avoid them. The minute Robin was in front of the villain, he started to throw punches at him but Rift blocked them. The two looked equally matched but it didn't last long since objects like mailbox flew towards the enemy who leaped into the air to dodge it.

Once he was on his own two feet, Rift threw out a dart that raced towards Raven. She slightly moved to the side, letting the dart to brush past by her hair. However, the dart's pointy side managed to only cut a few strands of her hair. Gasping, Raven narrowed her eyes and chucked yet another object at the villain.

Out from the side, the familiar sonic beam blasted Rift at the side so he got thrown to the side and skidded down to the ground. He didn't had the time to get up since another starbolt was thrown in his way, sending him to fly backwards and he got smashed at a nearby wall.

Groaning, Rift clumsy stood up while the Titans surrounded him.

"Hmph. Pesky little kids. Don't know when to quit." he growled before he threw out his arms to the side.

Beams of sound waves came out of his hands and started to destroy everything in his path. He laughed as the glasses from the buildings' windows rained down.

"When it rains, it pours!" he shouted.

The Titans collapsed to their knees as though to protect themselves from the raining shards of glass though Robin looked at the maniac before he hurled out his birdarang.

The birdarang flew into the air and it struck painfully at Rift's hand. He gave out a screech, forcing him to halt his attack.

"That hurts!" he screamed, pulling out the birdarang.

Not losing a second, the leader started to charge at the opponent though the enemy leaped into the air to avoid him. Rift then landed in front of a store that looked like it was closed since there was a sign that was once hung from the door's glass window.

Seeing that Cyborg was close to him, the half robot started to charge towards him.

 _Yes…walk right into a trap!_ Rift thought as he gleamed in madness.

Just as Cyborg was about to tackle him, Rift jumped through the open door which made Cyborg to halt. As soon as Rift disappeared, there was a sudden _boom_ that came from the inside.

Acting quickly, Robin took out his grappling hook that tied around Cy and he pulled him out (with the help of Starfire) of the way, just as the whole store blown up. Since, most of them were in the range of the shockwave, they got thrown back while Robin threw his cape over him so that the small debris didn't hit his head.

After the falling rocks, smoke came out of the store.

"Everyone okay?" Robin coughed.

One by one, the Titans got up which made it clear that they were okay. Just then, sirens started to come and soon, police cars were pulled into the view. The polices came out of their cars while the main leader of the police held a loudspeaker in his hand.

"Raise your hands in the air and don't move."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "It was a set up."

Robin looked at the police before he ordered a command. "Fall back."

With that, he threw several smoke pellets at the policemen who coughed from the smoke that covered them. He then threw one more in front of them.

Eventually, the smoke was cleared only to reveal that the Titans were gone.

 **:(/\\):**

"In other news, there was a ruckus at Downtown Street that was caused by the Titans. The police said that no one was injured but they aren't sure of where the Titans are currently hiding."

"Humph. Rubbish." Cyborg muttered. "Dude, we gotta catch that villain before he does anything else."

"We know but what we don't know if he had survived the explosion. I bet he probably escaped at the last minute." Robin responded.

Cyborg blinked as he had his eyes wide open. "Hey guys, I think you might wanna check this out."

The group shortly joined Cyborg and they all turned their gaze to the TV.

"Those Titans are more dangerous than we thought. I was just lucky that I escaped from the store in which they had placed a bomb. They fought me—I had to defend myself…and then they threw me in…"

"What?!" Beast Boy screeched. "That is _so_ not true!"

Raven gave him a look before she crossed her arms over her chest. "I told you it was a set up."

"That mad man must be stopped!" Star shouted.

"Mind shutting down the TV?" Robin asked, glaring at the villain who pretended to be hurt.

"So…any bright ideas on how to stop him?" the empath asked.

Robin seemed to be thinking in a deep thought. "There _is_ going to be a conference at the main square tonight, right?"

"Uh…yeah." Cy answered.

Robin grinned. "Then we're just going to have to continue to play at his game."

 **:(/\\):**

At the main square, thousands of people gathered at a stand that consisted of highly important people.

"…and I promise that I will continue to fight against these horrible villains. I will not stop until my city is safe." the speaker responded.

The crowd cheered as some whistled.

"Now, we have a very important guest here—"

Before the speaker could even finish his sentence, a sudden explosion came which alerted them including Rift who got up from his seat.

"Looks like the party is just getting started."

Eyes wide with shock, Rift howled. "NO!"

"If you don't mind, we're here to claim what has been ours." Robin announced.

"So if I were you, I'd better start screaming." Cyborg threatened him, turning his hand into a sonic cannon.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Raven sneered.

Angered, Rift screamed. "NO! You guys are supposed to be in jail!"

Smirking, Robin replied. "Ever heard of a close breakout?"

Furious, Rift took out several small bomb-like objects and threw it at the Titans.

"Titans, go!"

Everyone leaped into the air to move out of the way. The attack exploded to the spot where they once stood. Turning around, Rift quickly criss crossed his hands so that ninja-like darts came out, acting like a weapon in order to block the blow that came from Robin's staff.

"This is _my_ time to shine! I won't let you guys ruin it!" he seethed, struggling to push Robin back.

"I don't think we have made it clear." Robin said. "We are the Titans and we _always_ win."

With that, Robin pushed the villain back though the enemy reacted quickly since he ducked down to do a foot sweep in attempt to bring Robin down. Seeing this, Robin jumped into the air to perform a backflip before he landed on his own two feet.

After Robin shortly joined the group, Beast Boy eyed an object that caught his attention.

"What does this do?" he asked, extending his long arm in order to reach the round object.

Unknowingly, the minute Beast Boy touched the middle circle, the thing began to beep which caused the group to gasp. Panicking, the green one chucked it into the air with the help of Raven since she threw it even further up into the air from her powers.

Way up high, the disk then exploded like fireworks.

"Oops. How terrible of me. I should've been more careful." Beast Boy responded.

Robin secretly grinned.

"Really Beast Boy. If you want an explosion, you gotta do it right. Like this." Cy then grabbed a nearby bus by the front before he lifted into the air (he had some struggle with it). He then threw it though it was away from the crowd so that no one could get hurt and the bus crashed into an old building that looked like it was about to collapse anyway.

"Oh dear me. How clumsy of me." Cy said.

Robin then gave a glance at Rift who seemed to be twitching.

"You fools!" he snarled. "You're all doing it wrong! This is the proper way to do it!"

With that, Rift jumped into the air with his two ninja-like darts ready in hand. He spun around before he unleashed his weapons that flew straight towards a store. It then got stuck at the wall of the store which eventually triggered yet another explosion. Right after that, he stuck out his arms and the same waves from before came so that it started to destroy all the glass of the windows while it also managed to destroy some parts of the building.

The crowd went into a panic mode as they all screamed, running away from the scene.

Raven gasped as she saw a gigantic piece of the building was falling right at a mother and a child. The mother was covering her child who whimpered in fear.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she screamed and soon the boulder was encased in dark magic and was thrown away.

It was lucky for Raven since it was at the nearly last minute.

Meanwhile, Rift was laughing like a maniac while Robin had his eyes wide. Swiftly, he took out his grappling hook which grabbed hold of a nearby pole and he swung himself towards a young boy who seemed to be frozen in fear.

At the right time, Robin grabbed the boy by his waist and swung him to safety. The spot where the little boy once stood, the falling rock fell at the spot which send small rocks since it crashed down. Robin used his cape to shield the boy so that he wouldn't be hurt by them.

After that was done, the small boy ran away towards his mother. However, as soon as he left, Robin looked up and quickly leaped backwards to avoid yet another falling rock.

He then shortly joined the group who all stared at the villain.

"Too bad you playing the Hero didn't last very long." Robin spoke.

Tearing his gaze away, Rift looked at the Titans before he looked at the scattered crowd and the nearly demolished street.

All over the place, people slowly peeked out of their hiding spots so they could see what was going on. Rift then looked the other way to see that the Important people were backing away from him.

He had his eyes wide with shock and anger.

"No…no… he shook his head, furiously.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Game over."

"NO!" he howled.

 **:(/\\):**

"Ahh, it sure is nice being the good guys again." Beast Boy responded, staring at the scene that contained the policemen.

"You said it."

They all stared at the villain who got thrown into the prison truck while muttering. Once he was thrown inside, he spoke.

"I _will_ break out of this prison. And once I do, I'll get my revenge on them! And all of the villains _will_ get their happy endings! AHAHAHAHA!" he laughed insanely as the prison truck drove away.

A/N: …yet, another difficult chapter to write. Ugh, I don't know why these two chapters are suddenly becoming hard to write. Hopefully, the further chapters won't be that difficult to write. I did, however, had fun writing it ah ha ^^ see you next time!


	3. A Circus Act

**Author's Note:** HAPPY BELATED CANADA'S DAY, EVERYONE! HOPE IT WAS AWESOME TO EVERYONE WHO CELEBRATES IT! Now, for some reason, this chapter got me a bit too excited…heh. I dunno, I just really wanted to write this chapter =D that being said, one of our "favorite villains" returns! See if you can guess who it is =D Oh and also, I totally recommend listening to a song for a certain scene in this chapter to give out more feels. It is called: Varekai-Kero Hireyo. I'll put up a A/N so you know when to play it. Enjoy!

 **Shout outs:** Thanks to kameronscott33 for favoring and following the story.

 **Summary:** A villain is at it again, wreaking havoc wherever he goes. However, the Titans weren't surprised at who it was but when the villain challenged Robin to make a deal, however, Robin got more than what he bargained for.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Circus Act

In a nearly dark room, there was a figure who was sitting on a chair. He had one of his arms placed on the arm of the chair so that he rested the side of his face onto his hand. In his other hand, he seemed to be fiddling with a juggling ball.

As for an expression, he bore a grumpy look. He continued to watch the juggling ball that rolled all the way up to his arm before it rolled back down, only to be halted by his fingers that were turned upwards.

He seemed to be deep in thought as though he was being busy, forming up a plan on how to destroy his most hated Heroes.

The Teen Titans.

He still was angry from the last time he faced them. He thought that his clever idea of luring them into a Haunted House which was full of pranks and traps would for sure annihilate them.

He was proven wrong.

Because of the anger, he lost his concentration on the ball and was rolling to the floor as it made a _clunk_ sound. However, he suddenly had an idea as though the fallen ball gave him one.

Yes, that's it.

That would be a _perfect_ plan.

He would make sure that everything would go smoothly.

He would make that this would be their downfall.

No.

He would make sure that this would be _his_ downfall.

 **TT**

There were people at what it looked like a combat course. Two people were on the ground and they seemed to be staring at one another, giving their smirks.

Cyborg placed a grin as him and his "opponent" were in their fighting stance.

"Bet you can't pass me." Cy responded, grinning.

Robin quirked an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"

"Try it."

With that, Robin gave out a charging yell as he ran towards Cyborg who just stood still and he still wore that grin. As Robin was coming close, Cyborg started to swing his arms and as if he had magic (even though it was really Raven), boulders started to come out of the ground which made Robin to halt.

It then started to create a four-wall trap.

"Ha. Try escaping from that." Cy grinned, laughing.

Placing on a smirk, Robin took out a disk and he placed it a wall in front of him. He then heard a timer before he jumped up. The timer was off, exploding the boulders though that alerted Cyborg who stared at the scene with eyes wide.

Because he was in the range of the shockwave, he got thrown back and was now scraping the metal against the ground before doing a flip then landed on his stomach.

Having an unamused look, Cy pushed to his knees and spat out the dirt out of his mouth.

Out of the smoke, Robin came out and threw a disk at Cy. Seeing this, Cyborg leaped into the air before he used his sonic cannon to destroy the exploding disk.

"You can't pass me. You can't pass me." Cy repeated, blocking all the punches Robin was throwing at him.

Robin then stopped as he raised an eyebrow until he ducked down to perform a foot sweep. That turned out to be successful since Cyborg fell to the ground, making Robin to use this chance to escape by running past by him.

However, Robin didn't get too far since Cy quickly got up and yanked him by the cape only to throw him back.

This made the boy wonder to create a back flip and landed on his feet.

The two were in the same position as they were from the beginning.

"You gotta do better than that."

The leader slightly narrowed his eyes before he scanned the area, looking for something that could be a use of help.

Since nothing in the field was of use to him, Robin resumed his punches. However, when it was at the right time, Robin made his fist to go towards at Cyborg's face but he suddenly…stopped.

This only made Cy to raise an eyebrow since the leader uncurled his fist. He then began to move his hand in circles which made the half robot's eyes to follow the movement of his hand. It was then that Robin turned around and made his foot to strike at his chest.

This caused the half robot to fall down to the ground, letting Robin to past by him.

Cy growled when he got away. "ROBIN! YOU DIRTY LITTLE—THAT WAS THE OLDEST TRICK IN THE BOOK AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELT FOR IT! I'M GONNA GET YOU!" he exclaimed.

Robin laughed. "You just did and I _passed_ you!" he laughed, making Cyborg to growl.

"Little nuisance spikey know-it-all." he grumbled, being peeved.

Robin continued to run until a green rhino charged from the side, knocking the boy wonder to the side. Robin grunted as he was skidding on his shoulder until he came to a halt. However, when he got pushed to the side, he sneakily dropped an object to the ground.

"Beast Boy-one. Robin-zero." Beast Boy laughed, doing a victory dance.

Robin, who was on his knees, brushed the dust of his sleeve.

"How can it be zero for me when I got passed Cyborg?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy stopped his victory dance only to grumble.

"Oh and I would look down if I were you." Robin said, wearing a mischievous grin.

Puzzled, Beast Boy looked down only to gasp since cracks were starting to show.

"Uh oh."

As soon as he said that, the ground gave out which tugged Beast Boy along. He gave out a scream as he was falling down to the abyss before he quickly turned into a bird to fly out.

Once he was on the ground, he transformed back into his humanoid form though he scowled and had his arms over his chest.

"Cheater." he grumbled.

"He still has to pass Raven and Star." Cy stated, shortly joining the grumpy Beast Boy. Cy too had the same expression.

Halfway through the field, Robin had his eyes wide at the unexpected flying item that was hurdle towards him. At the last minute, Robin performed a leap frog in order to jump over it.

He continued to jump or slide underneath the flying objects. However, there was one time where he had to use his grappling hook. He released the grapple, letting the hook to tie around at a tree branch that was nearby. But since the string was in the way of an object, the item went towards it and it snapped in half which made the masked boy to drop at the ground, sliding in circles for a bit until he came to a stop.

After that, he started to run but it wasn't even an inch since something large and heavy flew towards him from the side, colliding with him. He then got smashed against the wall but the boulder was still attached to him.

Eyes wide, Beast Boy called out. "Dude, are you trying to break him or what?"

"Yeah, I mean he is only human." Cy responded.

Raven appeared out of the ground, being a few centimeters away from the boulder that smashed into Robin. Groaning, the boulder fell down to the ground, revealing a smashed up Robin who also fell to the ground.

"Oops."

Deciding to see if Robin is okay, she walked towards him so that she was in front of him.

Robin groaned but spotted the shadow that belonged to Raven.

"Uh…you okay?"

Robin gave a quick glance at the side and just happened to saw a loose cut wire. He grabbed the wire and it electrocuted Raven who gave out a gasp. Quickly, Robin got up and kicked Raven by using his foot.

She fell down to the ground.

"I'm way better than okay." Robin grinned, leaping from the rock to the wall then back to the ground.

Irritated, Raven made her hand to be encased with her black magic. It then covered both of Robin's legs and she swung him around in the air before she threw him at a nearby tree.

"Oof." Robin grunted when he was thrown inside a tree.

"Well, that's one way to have a revenge on him." BB said.

"And somebody's gotta check to see if he has any broken bones after Raven smashed him with a boulder." Cy stated.

Robin eventually climbed—rather jumped—out of the tree and took out branches or leaves that were sticking out.

The minute he took out the last leaf, he quickly did a side-step twirl to dodge an oncoming starbolt. The starbolt crashed at the ground instead. He swiftly avoided all of the starbolts and then he leaped into the air so that he could strike the alien from behind.

Unfortunately, that didn't worked out for him since Star quickly saw the attack and grabbed his ankle. She swung him around before she released him, letting him to strike a tree trunk with his back.

He fell flat on his stomach but he swiftly acted by pulling out yet another grappling hook to bring Star down. The string tied around the flying alien and with a yank, Star was brought down to the ground.

Seeing the fallen red-head, Robin resumed his running but Star quickly got up and began to fly at him in hopes of catching up to him so that he wouldn't reach the finish line.

But, Robin saw this so he turned around to throw out two disks that once they struck the opponent, one of the disks would create an explosion which will bring her down. The last one struck her legs, freezing them in place.

Wearing a grin, Robin ran at full speed—this time, having no distractions—and had finally reached the finish line.

The bell rang, indicating that the course was over.

"Whoo-hoo! Two minutes!" Robin shouted with delight. "New high score!"

The rest of the team simply gave a glare at their cheering Robin.

"Dude, I think I speak out for everyone…and that is, we gotta create a new plan so we can capture him."

"I agree." Star said, frowning.

"Aw, no need to be upset. There's always next time." Robin responded, patting at Raven's head who gave him a death glare look.

"You cheated." Raven muttered, swatting his hand away.

Robin blinked. "Me? Pfft, no."

"You electrocuted me!" Raven shouted.

"Well, you _threw_ a _boulder_ at me _and_ you made me to crash at a tree!" he yelled back. "You know how much a _boulder_ hurts? I'm only human after all!"

"Well then. You humans are so fragile." Raven remarked, making Robin to fume.

"Once you are done fighting, can you please help me to be removed of this icy trap?" Star asked, interrupting the fight.

Robin gave a glance at the trapped Titan before he placed a hand behind his neck and rubbed it sheepishly.

"Sorry, Star. I had to play a little rough."

Robin was about to go and help her but the communicator rang. Upon hearing this, he took it out and announced it.

"Trouble."

Cy then eyed Star before he turned his hand into a device that resembled something similar to a flame igniter.

"I got it."

This got Star to be worried…

 **:(/\\):**

There seemed to be a small crowd gathering at a street. In front of the crowd stood a clown.

"What game shall we play, no one knows!" he laughed. He then gave a raised eyebrow before he motioned his hands in a circle and out of nowhere, a tissue appeared.

The crowd placed a confused look before the clown took off the tissue only to reveal a bouquet of flower.

The crowd murmured, already being fascinated by it.

"Bouquet for the lovely lady." the clown said, handing it to a lady who took it.

However, the minute she brought the flowers to her face to smell it, the flowers suddenly sprayed out water at her face. The clown laughed at the scene.

"But the joke's on you! Heehee!" he laughed.

The lady placed on an angry look and walked away.

"Oh don't be so upset." he grabbed hold of the lady.

Looking at him with anger, the lady brought her purse so that she could smack him in the face with it. The clown lost his grip on her wrist which made the lady to pull hers back.

"Hmph. Some people can never take a joke." he muttered, rubbing his jaw.

"Your trick's just ended."

The crowd gasped, murmuring at the newcomers so this also got the clown's attention since he turned around only to see the Teen Titans.

"Ah, if it isn't my old friends—the Teen Titans." he exclaimed with a fake happy voice.

"But that's too bad. I've got a trick…just for you! Heehee."

Robin narrowed his eyes.

Like before, the clown moved his hands in a circle before a large cloth appeared. He then removed the cloth, revealing a large wrapped present.

"A present for you." he replied, handing it to Robin who looked at it suspiciously.

"Uh is it safe to open it?" Beast Boy asked, glancing at the present.

"Why of course it is, my little munchkin." the clown said, pinching Beast Boy's cheek.

Seeing that Robin hadn't opened it, the clown spoke.

"Well? Aren't you gonna open it? The suspense is killing me."

The leader gave one last stare at the clown who was grinning until he finally started to unwrap the present. But the moment he did, the box lid instantly got open and out came what it looked like a pie that was sent hurdling towards Robin. The pie hit Robin's face, making _splat_ sound.

The clown laughed at the scene while Robin's face was dripping from the pie

"Alright, I admit. It was pretty funny." the green one said, sniggering.

Unamused, Robin wiped off the cream with his hand.

"Aw, you don't need to look so happy, dearie. Take a joke."

"Titans, go!"

"Right I forgot. The Bird Brain never had a sense of humor." the clown muttered before he too went into action.

Robin jumped into the air in order to attack the clown who had also leaped into the air. The clown then produced a hammer out of thin air before he wore a grin. With that in hand, the enemy swung himself around and the hammer struck Robin at his stomach, knocking the air out of him. This caused him to fly backwards through the air.

"Azarath Metrion—" Raven (who was also in the air) looked up and gasped since she saw Robin heading her way and he smacked against her, causing both of them to fall out of air.

After seeing the fall, Beast Boy transformed into an elephant and started to charge at the mischievous clown.

"What's an elephant's favorite vegetable?" he asked, grinning madly. "Squash! Heeheehee!"

A jet of water blasted from his flower that was on his outfit. The water struck Beast Boy, sending him to be washed over.

"Watch yourself, Shackles. Because things are about to be curtains! Ragh!" Cy charged at the alerted clown. The half robot had his fist raised up, ready to strike the clown.

However, the enemy had other tricks up his sleeve. When Cy came close to him, the clown brought his hand up so that he can take out what it looked like a long rope with different colored scarfs out of his sleeve.

"What's blue and white and crackles? Fireworks!" he said, whipping out the rope like a lasso before it tied around the half-robot.

"Huh?"

Just like that, the rope electrocuted him, causing him to fall to the ground after the rope was taken off.

Having an angered look, Cy then got out his sonic cannon and blasted it to the ground so it created a huge sonic wave blast. The huge blue blast blasted towards the clown so that it had collided with him.

"Waa!" the clown exclaimed after he got hit from the gigantic wave blast.

He sent him back a few meters before he was now spinning around at the ground until he came to a stop.

"Starfire, now!" Cy shouted.

A charged yell was heard but the clown didn't even have the time to get up since he was automatically got punched back from one of Star's punch. Once again, he was tumbling to the ground, doing several of backwards somersaults before he finally struck his back against a pole.

"Oof." he grunted while he was rubbing the side of his head. "Nosy brats!"

Muttering, the clown got up and started to run away. However, it wasn't far since a sudden voice came which made the enemy to be alerted. He turned to look up and gasped since he saw Robin coming at him.

The clown started to run but Robin was quick since he already grabbed both of his hands, pulling him back.

"I think this is what you called curtains closed." Robin replied, grinning.

"For you, maybe." the clown responded, wearing his own twisted grin.

That made Robin to be confused since he felt a tug.

"Hope you don't mind having extra hands. Ahahahaha!" the clown exclaimed, laughing as he got free from his grip.

"What the—"Robin stared at the jacket that contained the fake hands. Frowning, he tossed the jacket to the ground, wearing an unamused look. "Real cute."

The clown resumed his running, only to have Robin to shout out his command.

"Titans, go!" he shouted.

In result, that only made the clown to repeat his words as he had morphed his head into Robin's.

"Titans, go! Titans, go! Heeheehee!"

Robin growled at the mockery before the group started to chase after the villain, zig-zagging here and there throughout Jump City.

They then turned at a path that eventually led them to an alleyway that had buildings and tents but they looked like they haven't been used for years. Right after the clown disappeared into one of the tents, Robin took the same route and he pushed open the tent's curtains.

At first, the entrance was dark with no light at all but as the group got further in, the lights flickered to life.

Robin stopped walking as he looked ahead only to gasp at the familiar settings.

They were currently in a circus tent but that's not what shocked Robin. The thing that shocked him was the familiar setting of a trapeze…

"Why the sudden shock?" the voice of the clown asked.

Raven looked around before she looked up at the trapeze. There, at one of the stands, stood a shadowy figure that revealed to be the none other than the clown.

"Is it because this place looks familiar to you?" he grinned, sadistically.

As soon as he said that, Robin regained back his composure.

"Huh? Why would this place look familiar to Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

Cy shrugged, bringing his hands up to indicated that he was also confused. The three Titans (Cy, Beast Boy and Star) all looked at Raven. Noticing the looks, Raven crossed her arms over her chest, turning away.

"It's not in my place to tell you." she stated.

The clown then jumped off the stand, getting out an umbrella to safely land on the ground.

"Let's make a deal." he replied.

The clown then looked around as though he was searching for something. He soon found it since he extended the handle of the umbrella. The handle went towards Star and grabbed her by the waist. She gave out an _eek_ sound as she was being pulled towards the enemy.

The alien struggled to get loose from the tight grasp off the handle but it was futile.

"I will surrender and be thrown into jail and will bring your little friend back only if you win. If you lose, I get to do whatever I want." the clown responded.

"And how do I know you won't cheat?"

He made a twisted grin. "You don't!"

With that, he leaped into the air and levitated for a bit. "Let the show begin! Ahahahahaha!" he laughed, manically before he disappeared out of sight.

Eyes narrowed, Robin started to charge into the field but he didn't notice that a giant ball was heading straight to the side of him. Acting quickly, Raven chanted her magic words.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Within seconds, Robin was covered with black magic and was pulled backwards away from the harm's way. If Robin hadn't been moved, he would've been squashed from the giant ball that came rolling down the path.

"Oof." he grunted when he landed on the ground.

Once the black magic died down, Raven spoke.

"We will handle the obstacle course. You go rescue Starfire."

"But—"

"Dude, we can handle it. It's just some balls and a couple of other things. How hard can it be?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin said nothing other than looking at his teammates. Seeing the long hesitation, Raven replied but this time more sternly.

" _Go_."

With a one last look, Robin turned around and ran ahead.

"Man, that guy is way too stubborn." Cy responded, staring at their leader that was now ahead of them.

"Yeah. He kinda reminds me of Raven."

Raven made a small growl, causing the green one to laugh sheepishly as he sweat-drop.

 **:(/\\):**

The sound of a grappling hook being shot fired was heard. Robin made a _swoosh_ sound as he got lifted upwards by the grapple. He swung himself up into the air before he let loose of it then created a forward somersault before he finally landed on the ground.

As he was running, a hoop that was on fire was coming at him. At the right time, Robin jumped through the hoop and rolled down to the ground by performing a forward somersault. He quickly resumed running before he threw out a disk that exploded yet another rolling ball.

The leader emerged out of the smoke only to stop. He looked around for a bit only to get out his grappling hook again so that he could be lifted upwards in order to reach his final destination.

Once at the top, Robin landed.

"Alright, clown. Where is she?" he demanded.

"Oooh, being demanding are we? But since you want to see her so badly, I suppose I can show you."

With a snap of his fingers, the light was casted at one of the shadowy room. Robin gasped as he saw Starfire who seemed to be unconscious and she was tied from the high ceiling.

Angered, Robin shouted. "I hope that you didn't hurt her because I swear—"

"Relax, kid. She won't be hurt only if _you_ can save her." the clown replied, wearing a dark look. "But first you have to go across."

He snapped his fingers again and the shadow that was casted upon Robin's destination was gone. Robin had his eyes wide once he realized where he was. He was standing on one of the trapeze stands.

"Having the sudden flashbacks, eh? Heeheehee!" the clown then gave a glance at Robin. "Have fun! And remember…no cheating!"

Robin felt his heart beating against his rib cage painfully. He wasn't _afraid_ to do it…it just…brought a lot of memories and plus, he didn't do this in a while…

Meanwhile, down at the bottom, Raven just finished demolishing yet another sets of armed robot clowns. She then shortly joined her two fellow Titans and looked up after Beast Boy commented.

"Hey, I think Robin's going to perform."

Upon hearing that, Raven looked up and suddenly had a concerned look.

Back to the top of the trapeze, Robin still stared at the ground before he closed his eyes, took a breath and moved backwards so that he could have good head start. It was then that he jumped off the stand to reach out for the rope. ( **A/N:** **start your music now as soon as he jumps off the stand! You can start the music at around 1ish if you want—which is the time when they start singing)**

Robin successfully grabbed the first rope and swung back and forth a bit. He saw that the second rope was a bit too far so he then made himself to have enough swing before he released himself off the swing rope. He performed a quadruple then once again successfully grabbed the second swing.

Smiling a bit, the boy wonder performed another trick such as a half-turn (with force-out). He first swung with one hand that was turned the other way with fingers up. As he turned to the left, his right hand was turned. He then reach the frontend turn of his body so that he force-out and changed his hands.* He did the same move the moment he let go of the second swing before he grabbed the third.

However, when he reached the third one, his left hand slipped which made him to dangle with only one hand.

"I can't look." Beast Boy replied, covering his eyes.

Still swinging, Robin pulled his left hand up to grab the swing. He then looked up so that he could see Starfire and that was then he started to swing at full. Once he got enough swing, he released himself and "flew" towards the alien but he knew he wasn't going to last long so he took out his grappling hook to fire at the high ceiling. The hook grabbed the ledge and it yanked Robin up.

The boy wonder got out his birdarang once he was close enough to the cut the rope. Once he did that, he grabbed Star quickly before he began to fall. Seeing another pole, Robin took out his grapple.

Once the rope of the grapple was attached to the pole, Robin swung around it before he let go of the handle so that he was still falling down and eventually landed on the ground, skidding backwards a bit until he came to a halt.

The leader placed down the alien before he saw the clown that was trying to escape since he knew he got defeated.

"I don't think so."

Swiftly, Robin pulled out his bola rope which got flung towards the clown. It caught up to him since it was tied around his ankles, making him to fall down to the ground.

The clown struggled to get loose but it was futile and he saw a shadow that was looming over him. He felt the pull from the scruff of his shirt as he was being brought close to Robin who bore an angry face.

"Don't you ever dare place my friends in danger! I'll make sure that you have twenty five years in jail." he snarled a bit, wearing an angry look.

 **:(/\\):**

The sun's light shone down at Robin who seemed to be gazing out at the ocean while the sun was setting, indicating that the day was almost over.

He sighed until a shadow came followed by a voice.

"You okay?"

He jumped in startle a bit so he slightly turned around to see Raven.

"I will be." he tore his gaze away from Raven and looked at the ocean. "It's just that…when I was on the trapeze…when I was doing it…the flashbacks came back. I thought I had accepted it and moved on but I guess I didn't. It still came back…still haunting my mind…and I'm still blaming myself for it."

Raven was silent until she spoke.

"Sometimes…in order to truly to forget the past, you have to truly accept what's done is done. You didn't fully accept it hence the flashbacks. It's hard to move on when memories are pulling you back. But, moving on doesn't mean you forget about things. It just means you have to accept what happened and continue living." Raven told him.

Robin was deep in thought but that made him to make a smile softly.

"Thanks, Raven."

"Anytime." she got up, knowing that Robin would want some time alone. However, before she left, she spoke. "You know, if you ever want to talk about something, I'm always here."

With that, Raven left the rooftop so that Robin could be alone in his thoughts…

A/N: …wow…I actually LIKED THIS CHAPTER! OMG! Now, show of hands on who actually played the music when it was indicated? If so, what did you think about it? Maybe the clown was a bit insane…oops…but it was fun writing the clown character until the sad scene :( opinions on the chapter? Oh! The turn in which I was describing it is called the half turn (with force-out). It's better if you see the video. See you next time!


	4. The Famous Four

**Author's Note:** Even though I don't celebrate it but…happy belated fourth of July to USA! Hope you had a lotta fireworks :D So um I actually got nothing else to say (which is surprising) but even though I should really go to bed since it's almost midnight here so…ALL NIGHTER! WHOO!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks EpicToast favoring the story and for favoring me as an author. Thanks to Story Teller Of Untold Legends for favoring, following and reviewing the story.

 **Summary:** Over the past few days, there have been a lot of crime happening. The Titans have no idea on who's behind the plan. But even when the Titans are battling with them, all they see are glimpses of shadows running. In order to find out who these two are and what their plan is, Robin decided to have two of his teammates to go undercover…

* * *

Chapter 4: The Famous Four

An explosion sound came before an alarm—which came right after the explosion— was heard. Inside the bank, two figures were running down the halls and one of them seemed to be carrying two full bags of money.

"Y-you think we're going to mak-make it?" the one that was running behind asked, panting heavily.

"I hope so because if we don't, we're going to alert the Titans. And I _really_ don't want to run into them." the figure who was in the front responded.

"That's too bad. Because we were hoping to run into you!" a voice announced, making the figure that was at the front to halt in her tracks.

Not seeing this, the one behind her looked ahead and gave out a gasp since she nearly knocked into her. After she regained her balance, she did a side-step and came into the view.

"Just great." the girl with a black suit muttered as she had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Aw, no need to look so happy." came the melancholy voice.

The girl with the black suit glanced at the side and saw that their vehicle was not too far.

"Come on." she replied, grabbing her partner's wrist.

"What—ah!" the girl exclaimed, getting dragged.

"Titans, go!"

"Are you _sure_ we're going to make it to our car?" the partner asked. "Because they don't look so happy."

The black-suited girl rolled her eyes but said nothing. Occasionally, the two criminals would dodge the Titan's attacks but that made the girl at the front to throw her ninja stars with her free hand. Seeing this, Robin stopped for a bit before he dodged left and right to avoid the weapons.

However, several of the ninja stars came at him so he repeated the same steps until he rolled towards a medium rock to take cover. Robin looked at the weapon that brushed past by him.

Cyborg kept blasting his sonic cannon at the thieves, hoping to at least hit one of them. But their quick reflexives were making the half robot to be things quite difficult.

At last, the criminals had reached their convertible car and the girl with the black suit swiftly jumped in but she yanked her partner in crime into the car then pushed her to the passenger seat.

"Ugh," the partner in crime got a bit dazed since her sitting position wasn't so great. After she got herself in order, she looked into the side mirror of the car and gave out a squeal.

"Eep. We got a Titan at six o'clock." she squealed. "Step on it!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" she snapped, throwing the bags of money onto her partner's lap.

Behind the car, Cyborg and Beast Boy (who was in the form of a cheetah) were running towards the red car. But the black-suited girl narrowed her dark blue eyes as she gazed into the side mirror before she slammed her foot on the pedal. The girl next to her gave out a scream from the sudden movement.

The car's wheels screeched a bit until they rolled away just as Cyborg was about to grab the trunk of the car.

"Argh!" Cy exclaimed, bringing his hands to his face and used them as a shield so that the smoke from the car wouldn't go into his face.

After the smoke was cleared, it revealed that the car was a few meters ahead of them. The half-robot narrowed his eyes until another engine alerted him.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, moving to the side.

There was Robin on his R-cycle. He was racing towards the car in attempt to catch up to them.

Cy narrowed his eyes at the two zooming vehicles before another engine that was roared to life caught his attention. He saw Raven inside the T-car as she gave him a look.

 **:(/\\):**

"Now that's what I call an escape plan!" the girl next to the driver responded.

"Don't get so happy. They're the Titans. If the villains are still on the loose, they wouldn't rest until everything is in its place…especially that Robin character. He's as grouchy as a bat." the driver muttered.

"You worry too much—aah!" she exclaimed, eyes wide as she looked in the side-mirror.

"What?"

"Uhm…speaking of Robin, he's kinda hot on our tail." she laughed sheepishly, pointing at the figure that was behind them.

Indeed.

There was Robin who had his eyes narrowed and was zooming at full speed ahead. This only made the driver to tighten her grip on the wheel, wearing an angry look as she growled a bit.

Just her luck.

She doesn't need _him_ right now.

"Distract him. Try to take him off course. I've got a plan."

"Uh, ok?" the girl leaned over the passenger seat in order to grab a weapon. After rummaging through her bag, she found a gun and pointed at Robin.

"Show's over, nitwit." she then began to fire the gun.

Robin swerved to the left and right to dodge the bullets. It was also kind of hard to do it cleanly since rain was pouring down, making the roads to be slippery. It was even harder for the T-car since Cyborg moved the car out of the way at the last second.

The eyes glowed green and Starfire brought her charged hands to the side, letting a medium size starbolt to be formed. Once she felt that it was ready, she then had her hands out forward.

The green streak zoomed towards the gun and with the aim being true, the streak knocked the weapon out of her hand and it flew into the air, going down into the water.

"Now there's a girl with a nice aim. Nice shooting, Star." Cy replied with delight.

"You are most welcome."

"So first plan backfired. Now what I'm—aaah!" the girl screamed, seeing that a part of the bridge was starting to rise, indicating that a ship was going to come.

"Hang on tight!"

"What? Are you crazy? What happened to the plan you were talking about?"

"This _is_ the plan!" the driver shouted.

The driver pressed the pedal further down so that the car was going even faster than before. The girl next to her wore a frightened look as they got nearer. At the right time, the car jumped off the bridge in which they were currently on and it flew into the air.

Robin gasped at the scene before him and he knew that he wasn't going to make it since he came a bit too late. He took out his grappling hook and fired it, being yanked upwards so that he was off his R-cycle at the right time.

It was successful move for the criminals. The car made a touch-down—it wasn't a graceful one but they were still on the wheels. The driver saw that Robin took off so she turned around and threw one of her ninja stars. The weapon flew towards the string and it sliced it, causing Robin to fall down to the ground and rolled a few centimeters away.

A sudden crash came, alerting the Titans (the T-car screeched to a halt after Cyborg swerved to the side). Robin looked up and saw that half of his R-cycle was crushed from the piece of the bridge.

The girls laughed, driving away while Robin banged his fist on the road as thunder boomed.

 **TT**

"This is the fifth time they got away." Robin replied, throwing the newspaper at a table.

"Relax would you? So we got our butts kicked—"

"Yeah from two girls." Beast Boy interrupted Cyborg. "This is embarrassing."

"The point is, though, we can still catch them." Cy said, carrying a handful of plates towards the sink.

"Oh sure and get even more embarrassed. I can clearly see the headings of the newspaper…the Teen Titans got butt-kicked from two girls." Beast Boy fumed.

"It doesn't matter, anyway. We need some sort of plan. A plan that can allow us to be closer to them." Robin replied.

"Or…" Beast Boy began.

"Instead of thinking _of_ one, why not use a plan that's already made?" Cy finished.

Robin raised an eyebrow before Cy jerked his head towards Raven and Starfire. Robin then followed his direction and a spark of idea came into him.

 **:(/\\):**

"That was a piece of cake." the girl with a yellow suit responded, jumping over a chair before sitting on it.

"I told you it was. You worry too much."

"Not my fault I'm a worry wart."

The black-suited girl gave a small smile before she went to the main computer. "But don't get too cozy. We still need to get to the goal…our _main_ goal."

 **:(/\\):**

"No. Absolutely no way." Raven said.

"But come on. You guys are perfect for the role. And besides, it's not like you are already evil." Beast Boy spoke.

Raven gave out a dangerous growl, making the green one to laugh sheepishly.

"My bad."

"If it makes you feel better, we will be with you…" Robin paused. "Well, we won't _exactly_ be with you but we would still be with you…if that makes any sense." Robin said, scratching his head.

Raven gave an expressionless face, being deep in thought.

"Well, I think it would be fun!" Star giggled a bit. "We would get to have a new perspective by simply becoming a villain."

"We already _were_ villains, remember?" Raven said.

Star blinked as she was thinking back to the time where their roles were switched.

"Oh right…"

"But this would be different. Come on, Raven. It would be fun." Beast Boy said.

"I don't do fun."

"Well instead of being all negative about this, try looking it from the positive view. New identities, new names…" Cy paused. "New _outfits_."

Star gasped at the prospect of having new outfits. "Ooo this would indeed be fun. Please say yes, Raven."

 _If I keep on saying no, Star won't shut up but if I say yes, I would have to go the mall and play as dress up. Ugh. Sometimes I like to give Robin a piece of my mind._ Raven muttered in thought.

The Tower went into a silent mode and since Robin knew it was taking Raven a long time, he was about to speak until she beat to him first.

"Fine." she finally replied, shocking Cy and Beast Boy.

"She said _fine_." Cy responded, eyes still wide with shock. He then looked to the window and saw a cloudy sky. "No wonder it's going to rain today."

Raven glared at him.

"It's about to time she made a decision. Those girls are a pain in the butt. Sometimes it's just better to let the males to the crimes." Beast Boy said.

And that made Raven and Star to angrily look at him.

"What? So you _think_ only _guys_ can be criminals?" Star asked, angrily.

"Come on, Star. I suddenly got a whole new point of view." Raven replied, dragging Star away and the two of them stormed out of the Tower.

Once the girls were out, Cy gave a look at Beast Boy. "You know, she's going to have your head, right?"

"I know. I only did that so Raven wouldn't have to be so gloomy about it." the changeling responded, earning Robin and Cy to groan.

 **:(/\\):**

"Oh! How I love going to the mall of shopping! It's so much fun!" Star exclaimed.

"Fun is hardly the word I would use." Raven said, pulling out a dress out of the clothing rack. "Nice." she replied though she didn't actually meant it.

"I find mall to be cheerful even when you're feeling upset. Come, I'll show you."

"But I'm not—"

Raven didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence since she got dragged. And so the rest of the day, the two girls spend their entire day at the mall. It was easy for Starfire to get her outfit since she isn't so picky like how Raven is.

The alien looked around the store in which they had just entered and her eyes fell upon yet another outfit. Gasping, she zoomed towards it and pulled it out of the rack. It was a pink skirt with a long sleeve shirt.

Raven looked at it and without hesitating, Raven shook her head which caused Star to frown as she placed it back.

The half-demon sighed, knowing that this would take a long time. However, as she reached another clothing rack, her eyes widened a bit so she took it out and walked towards Starfire.

Star looked at it before she gasped with happiness.

 **:(/\\):**

A sound of shuffling was heard before the room went silent. After a while, a sigh came and there was Raven, who was in her room, and looked at her mirror.

She still can't believe that she's doing this.

Currently, she is wearing a sleeveless black body suit and black ankle lace up boots that were flat. She also has black fingerless gloves. She bore a black short cape with long-sleeves that was attached to her black choker.

A knock on the door was heard followed by a sound that sounded like a door was being opened.

"You know, you should really announce yourself before coming in here." Raven responded, not looking away from the mirror.

"Sorry. Had a friend who taught me tricks." Robin replied, smiling a bit.

Raven gave a soft smile. Silence fell while Raven was fixing up her silver belt that was around her waist. The belt was falling sideways—just like her old one.

"You okay?" the leader asked.

Raven gave him a look before she grabbed her cat-like mask and placed it on. She then turned around and looked at him.

"I will be."

"Meet us back in the living room once ready." Robin said after a long silence.

With that, the leader walked out of the room, leaving Raven to stare after him.

 **:(/\\):**

"The duo would strike at the jewelry store at exactly an hour which will give us a perfect time to get in there." Robin responded. He then turned to the girls. "You two will be in there, helping them out while we strike."

The girls nodded.

Robin then turned to the screen to switch the image. "Cy, how's the R-cycle?"

"How's the R-cycle, he says." the half-robot muttered. "Do you have _any_ idea how long this is going to take me!?" he exclaimed. "Weeks, man. Weeks! Who taught you how to drive? Batman?"

Robin rubbed his neck. "Maybe…"

"Well he's a horrible instructor that's for sure." he grumbled. "The whole motor is gone! We're gonna have to get a new one. I don't even know if I _can_ fix this. Might as well say goodbye to it."

"But you always fix things. You even made the T-car from scratch. Can't you do the same with the R-cycle?" the changeling asked.

"NO! We don't have some of the parts for the R-cycle to build it from scratch. Damnit, Robin!" Cy fumed.

"Will sorry do?" the leader asked.

Cy scowled.

Just then, the alarm went off which indicated that the two criminals were striking.

"It's them." Beast Boy announced.

"Alright, Cy. We're gonna have to borrow the T-car." Robin replied.

"Fine. But _I'm_ driving, you hear me? And once this mission is over, I'm going to teach you how to properly drive, understood?"

Robin sighed. "Yes, Cyborg. I understand." he rolled his eyes.

 **:(/\\):**

A squeak-like noise was heard in an unlit room, indicating that the room of the building was closed, being done for today. Two shadowy figures entered it and started to tip-toe in the room as though they were being careful to not set off any alarms.

The figure that was at the front tip-toed a bit until it came to a halt, going back a bit as though it had saw another figure but even though they were the only ones in here. The one that was behind her wasn't looking where she was going so she bumped into her, giving out a small squeak.

"Shh," the front figure hissed. "What are you trying to do? Alert us?"

"Sorry," the partner in crime whispered.

The front figure gave a raised eyebrow before she threw what it looked a small grey bomb (even though it was really a smoke pellet) to see if there were any lasers ahead of them. Her theory was proven right when multiple of lasers were revealed after the smoke came.

"Thought so," she replied. She then craned her neck to the side. "Follow my lead and try not to mess up."

The figure that was behind her gave a salute before the front figure ran then jumped in the air to perform a graceful somersault then landed on a crouched position. Seeing that everything was okay, she turned her head to the side so that she could see her partner.

Seeing the look, the second girl did the same move as her partner did.

The moves from them were fine, doing as swiftly as possible. However, once the first figure reached the end, she turned around and gasped.

"Watch out for the—"

Her partner did a dive over the laser but unfortunately, her heel touched the upper laser since it gave a little zap sound. The minute she reached the end, the alarm was set off.

"Um oops." she said, sheepishly.

Growling, the girl in the black suit started to run and grabbed her wrist.

"Come on."

The two criminals ran down the dark hallway until the one who was running in the front suddenly screeched to a halt when another dark shadowy figure jumped in front of them, blocking their way.

The girl in the black suit looked to the left and saw that one was also blocked and the path that was behind them was unavailable as well.

"Uh oh," the figure behind her replied.

The black-suited girl took a step back until another figure that came from the right, whispered. It wasn't a loud one but it was enough for her to hear.

"Psst, this way. I'll be waiting."

The girl narrowed her eyes at the figure who just disappeared before she decided to take her chance.

"This way."

"But how do we know to trust her?" her partner in crime asked.

"We don't."

 **:(/\\):**

The girls finally caught up with the mysterious figure who just helped them. But, the one who helped them didn't reveal itself just yet.

"Hey, I just want to—"

"Shh. It is not over." the other figure who came into the scene responded.

Just then, a noise that sounded as if it was a door being opened then got closed was heard. This alerted the four and the new figure motioned them with a hand.

"This way."

The group broke into a run, going this way and that in order to try to avoid the chaser that was not too far behind them. However, the one who was leading them instantly got an idea on how to lose him.

They turned around at a corner but the leader stopped so that it would make sure, the three would make it safely. Once that was done, the figure summoned her magic and encased two trash cans in dark magic. She then hurdle towards the figure that just appeared.

Seeing the unexpected attack, the chaser moved to the side to avoid the first one, giving a glance as the trash can was rolling away. However, it didn't expect that there happened to be another one so it got smacked right in the chest, making him to fall back.

"Oof," the person grunted.

After seeing that the attack was successful, the person then went away so that it could catch up to her group. The fallen figure narrowed his eyes since he saw the figure was running away. He then pulled out a device that looked like a communicator and spoke to it.

"They're heading your way."

 **:(/\\):**

"They're heading your way," the voice replied.

"Got it." the shadowy figure replied. He then moved to the side from his hiding spot, only to reveal that it was Robin.

He glanced down and waited a few minutes before four figures came, running. Robin then looked ahead of him and as though there was another figure, Robin gave a nod which indicated that the other figure can make their move.

At the right time, Robin and Beast Boy (who transformed into a tiger when he jumped halfway into the air) jumped out of their hiding spots, landing in front of the group.

"End of the road," the masked figure responded, taking out his curled hand in front of him so that his staff appeared.

The black-suited girl narrowed her eyes. "I don't think so, hot shot!"

With that, she threw several of her ninja stars. Beast Boy moved out of the way while Robin used his staff to block a few of them but in the end, he too got out of the way.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy snarled at the figure who happened to be Starfire but due to her kind nature, she didn't want to hurt him…her friend.

"Please I don't want to hurt you," Star whispered.

However, Beast Boy lunged into the air and pinned her down. He then transformed back into his human form.

"You have to. You have to make them to trust you." Beast Boy said, quietly. "It's part of the plan, remember?"

"But—"

"Do it, Star. I'll be okay, you'll see."

Still having an uneasy look, Star made her eyes to glow green and her hand as well. She then used her charged hand to create a powerful punch at Beast Boy who flew backwards from the punch.

On the other hand, Robin used his arms as a shield to block the punches from the black-suited girl. She then ducked down to perform a foot sweep but that didn't went successful since Robin jumped up to avoid it.

As though she sensed something, the girl looked to the side before she performed a back flip. This confused Robin but unluckily for him, he looked to the right side and didn't avoid the flying Beast Boy so the green one collided with Robin, making both of them to fall.

"I know you're holding back, Raven." Cy responded, blocking her moves. "Don't hold back."

Raven moved back a little, eyes narrowed. "Fine."

She then made her hands to go black before she swung them to the side. Noticing the move, Cy turned to the side and had his eyes wide. He got rammed to the side by a block of wall so he fell down to the ground. However, even though he was still on the floor, Cyborg got out his sonic cannon and shot at Raven though she produced a shield, protecting herself.

"Come on. Hop in the car!" the black-suited girl shouted, alerting Star and Raven.

"What car?" Star called back, running after the two. Raven joined them shortly.

Once she reached it, the girl pulled what it looked like a black cloak that was big enough to cover a car. Star and Raven had their eyes wide with surprise as they watched the criminals hopping in the seat.

"You comin or what?" she asked, starting the car.

Giving one last look to each other, the two girls ran to the car and jumped into it. With that, the driver stepped on the pedal and drove off, leaving the guys in their dust.

"You think it's going to work?" Beast Boy asked after changing back.

"I hope so." Robin replied, watching as the car was getting away.

 **:(/\\):**

"Hey, listen. I just want to thank for…helping us back there. If you guys hadn't come, we would've been caught." the black-suited girl responded.

Raven quirked an eyebrow, giving a small smirk. "Thanks but I don't think you will get caught. I've heard about you two."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"That you two are the masterminds. You guys not getting caught." Raven said. "You're all over the news. Hard to miss."

"Ha." the girl smirked. She paused. "I don't think we have been properly introduced. What with all of this running around and stuff."

"Don't worry about it."

The girl gave a small smile. "The name's Isis."

"Pleasure. Call me Nightshade."

Raven then peeked over her shoulder and wore a grin.

"I see that my friend had already acquainted with yours."

Isis turned around, watching the two talking girls before she crossed her arms over chest and grinned.

"I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship."

 **:(/\\):**

Robin shuffled the newspaper but he peered over them since Cyborg was pacing around.

"Would you relax? I'm sure they're fine." he told him.

Cy stopped and gave him a look. "Relax, will I? Sure. Take the advice from the kid who's stubborn and obsessed with crime-fighting." he grumbled.

Robin quirked an eyebrow before he went back to the newspaper. "Apparently you haven't checked out the morning news."

The leader threw the paper towards the half-robot who caught it. He then opened the paper and blinked.

On the heading, in bold, it read _Queen Crimes_. There was a picture of the four girls who seemed to be in a fighting position.

Robin shook his head. "If Joker was here, he would be screaming in rage by now." he muttered.

Apparently, Beast Boy had heard him since he spoke.

"Joker? Who's Joker?"

Robin dismissed it as he got up. "No one."

"But maybe we should check up on them. You know…just to see if they really are okay." Cy said, throwing the paper away.

Robin gave a look at the half-robot before he caved in. "Alright. But I'm just worried that by calling them, I would put them in danger."

He then pressed a button on the large keyboard. "Robin to Raven."

 **:(/\\):**

At a dimly lit hallway, Raven was walking down the path after a day of fighting. It felt weird to fight the heroes instead of villains. However, when she was halfway of the hallway, Raven stopped since she heard a beeping sound so she hid herself at a corner.

Once she thought it was clear and she was all alone, she took out the familiar communicator.

"Raven here. Something the matter?" she replied.

"How's the mission going? Did you guys find out what the plan is?" Robin asked.

"Not yet. But we will…soon." she answered.

Little did she know, there was another person walking down the same hallway in which Raven was before she had to hide. Upon hearing the voice, the girl paused and narrowed her eyes since she saw a shadowy figure at a corner.

So the yellow-suited girl decided to stick around.

"How's soon is soon? The longer you're there, the more danger you guys will be in and you will worry Cyborg even more." the voice said.

Raven rolled her eyes. "We can take care of ourselves. We know what we're doing."

"But Raven—"

"Just trust us on this. Raven out."

The spying girl widened her eyes before she made a grinning look.

 _Raven, huh. My, this is interesting._

 **:(/\\):**

"A microchip?" Raven—or rather Nightshade asked, raising an eyebrow. "That is what we're after?"

Isis narrowed her eyes. "Looks can be deceiving. This microchip contains billions of valuable information we need in order to bring the city into our control. Once we have it, we can rule everyone."

"Clever. Where is it located?" Star who is also named as Callum.

"In one of the highest building with top security." she then showed a picture of the building. White words which read _Gates Enterprises_ were covered in white lights were shown on the roof of the building.

"We will strike at midnight." Isis said.

"But too bad you two won't be there to enjoy the show, Nightshade. Or should I say _Raven_." a voice said, coming out of the shadows.

Raven gasped.

Out of the shadows, Sunwing stood there and she seemed to be wearing an angry look. Silence fell upon the room while Isis was looking back to her partner then back to the two.

"What is going on here? What do you mean Raven?" Isis asked.

"We have been tricked. These two are not who they say they really are." Sunwing responded, walking towards Raven who had her eyes wide with shock. "Isn't that right, _Raven_?"

She then yanked off her mask, allowing her true identity to be shown.

Isis gasped, having her eyes wide with disbelief. "Hey…you're from the Titans. And if you're one of them…then that means…" she trailed, looking towards Starfire.

Seeing that they had been discovered, Star took off her mask. "I am too one of the Titans."

Raven gave a hard look at Isis who seemed to be wearing a disbelieved look. The half-demon then tore her gaze away and looked at Sunwing.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I heard you talking to…what was his name? Oh yes, _Robin_. I would recognize that voice anywhere. You two were sent here as villains so you can gather the information and rattle us out."

"Well done. So you don't look stupid after all." Raven remarked.

Sunwing growled, tightening her fists. She walked towards the snarky Titan though Raven never left her gaze even as the yellow-suited girl tied her hands together.

"We will see who has the last laugh when we sent _you_ to your doom!"

 **:(/\\):**

Sunwing pulled a chain so that she can make sure that it is secured so when at the right time, she can launch it.

In the middle of the room, up at the ceiling were none other than the girls whose hands were tied up in chains and they were hung over a vat of boiling acid.

"Now we know how we're going to die," Raven remarked, looking down at the bubbling acid.

"I do not think this is the time to make remarks." Star said.

"Sorry."

"You know…you could always change your mind of becoming a villain. You two got what it takes to be one." Isis replied.

"I would rather have pneumonia than to be a villain," Raven replied.

Isis narrowed her eyes. "Sunwing…do it!"

"With pleasure." she grinned, evilly. As her hand was about to go towards the handle, an object flew into the room and it struck Sunwing's hand. She gave out a yell, withdrawing her hand back and rubbed it.

Sunwing then looked away from the handle only to see three figures.

"Our girls stay alive." the first figure replied, catching the objects between its fingers.

"If you want them cooked, you're going to have to come through us."

Raven and Starfire craned their necks to see who the newcomers are and once they did, they gasped with delight.

"Robin!" Star squealed.

Sunwing chuckled. "You're all words but…are you all action?" she sneered before she took out her black rope and whipped it at them.

The boys jumped in the air to avoid the attack. Once that was done, they shortly joined each other.

"Can you two handle them?" Robin asked.

Cy and Beast Boy gave each other a look. "Dude, you're talking to the best crime-fighters. Of course we can."

"Good." Robin narrowed his eyes. "I'm going after the girls. Titans, go!"

As soon as Robin leaped off, Sunwing came and tackled Beast Boy. Not too soon after, Cy had met his fate since Isis had too grabbed a nearby rope and whipped it at Cyborg. The rope tied around his ankles and she pulled the rope, making the half-robot to fall to the ground.

"Woah!" Cy exclaimed, falling to the ground.

"So much for being the best crime-fighters," Isis scoffed, throwing the rope to the side.

Meanwhile, Star and Raven were still struggling against the chains. It was futile though and the fact that their ankles were also tied didn't exactly help the situation either.

"How does Robin get out of this?" Raven asked, struggling. "I can't even use my powers."

"Nor can I."

On the path, Robin walked towards the handle so that once he reaches it, he can bring the girls to safety. Unfortunately, Isis saw this and quickly took out one of her ninja stars.

The five-pointed weapon flew into the air, brushing past by Robin by an inch which caused the boy wonder to halt. But, the star struck the handle which caused it to be activated since it was starting to roll and it made the girls to be lowered down.

The girls screamed as they were being lowered while Robin quickly formed up a plan by heading towards the rail then took off. He flew towards the chain rope and grabbed it just as the other part of the chain was out of the handle completely. The girls gasped when they saw that they were so close to touch the acid but at the last minute, Robin yanked them away once he reached the firm ground.

"You guys okay?" Robin asked as he was nit-picking the cuffs.

"Let me see…we were nearly burnt to our doom…so, yeah. I'm gonna go ahead and say that we're okay," Raven replied, sarcastically.

Robin gave a look as he was freeing Star while Raven was rubbing her wrists.

As soon as Star was freed, they all got up while Cy was thrown in their way, hitting at the wall before he fell down. Not too long, Beast Boy joined them by smacking his back against the ground.

The two groaned then got up.

"Getting your butts kicked by two girls…that's just sad…" Sunwing paused. "Wait…that's just embarrassing is more like it."

Cyborg and Beast Boy growled which made Isis to laugh. "Oh cheer up. It's not like this is going to go public."

The boys gave them a glare.

Noticing this, Isis gave a comment.

"Oh what's the matter? Tired already? Why, I haven't even broken a sweat."

Narrowing his eyes, Robin shouted the command. "Titans, go!"

However, Star and Raven instantly flew into action which made Beast Boy to blink.

"Uh…girls, go?" he commented while Cy and Robin stared at the scene.

"Ooo, goody! More action!" Sunwing exclaimed, taking out her rope.

She whipped it at Star who dodged it by performing a cartwheel-like move in the air then had her feet landing on the side of the wall.

"Huh?" Sunwing said. She turned around and gasped when she saw Starfire flying towards her with her hands charged, glowing green.

"Whoowa!" Star yelled out as she brought her two hands out to create a streak.

The streak raced towards the rope, hitting it so that Sunwing no longer obtained it.

On the other hand, Raven dodged left and right to avoid the punches from Isis and occasionally the ninja stars. Raven then brought her glowing hands back before she brought them forwards. A huge brick flew from behind the empath and it slammed into Isis, knocking her backwards.

Isis stumbled to the ground before quickly getting up since she saw that she rejoined her partner. Star had also joined Raven in the air and the two flew towards the villains then grabbed each other's hand so that the two Titans can combine their powers to strike them.

The two girls spun around, releasing out the black and green beam that struck the enemies who gasped and was smacked down to the ground. Isis groaned, placing her hand at the side of her head.

Raven touched the ground and looked down at the fallen villain who looked right back at her, both of them wearing an expressionless face.

 **:(/\\):**

Flashes of red were seen from the evening sky. Isis still wore the expressionless face as she was walking towards the prison truck with her hands being held from the two police guards. However, just as she was about to enter the truck, a shadow loomed over her so she looked to the side and slightly narrowed her eyes.

It was Raven who was looking at her, having the same expressionless face.

The silence that fell upon them was broken since Isis spoke.

"You could've been something more." Isis said.

"I could've been a lot of things," Raven responded.

With that, Isis gave a one last look before she got tucked away. Raven stepped back a little and she watched as the prison truck drove off.

A/N: Whooo I'm done! Almost at twenty pages! Woot-woot! I actually had fun writing this even though it was a pain in the butt to write it. I kept on changing the name for Isis formerly known as Shade but the reason for changing her name is that I didn't want to be sound close to Raven's villain name which was Nightshade so yeah…I'm excited for the next chapter which, of course, had been inspired by yet another one of Batman: The Animated Series' episode which I really suggest you watching it. So yeah…oh wait. If you're interested to see what Starfire's villain outfit was, I'll draw it and put it up on DeviantArt. I'll put the link at the top of my profile. See you soon!


	5. Scarlet's Freedom

**Author's Note:** I should really update my other fics…I keep on saying that and yet I update this one way more often than my other ones…oops. One could say I'm addicted to it XD ugh, it's just so much fun! *ahem*, anyways, I've recently started to watch The Batman (it's another series) and it um…interesting…I don't really like the style of the drawing but yeah…it's interesting to say the least…though I still prefer the animation style of Batman: The Animated Series but that's just me…soo..LET'S BEGIN BECAUSE I'M SUPER DUPER EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER SINCE THIS ONE GOT INSPIRED BY ONE OF THE BATMAN: THE ANIMATED SERIES EPISODE WHICH IS CALLED HARLEY'S HOLIDAY. ENJOY!

 **Shout outs:** Thanks to SentinelIpad8535 for following and reviewing the story. Thanks to Story Teller Of Untold Legends for reviewing.

 **Responses:**

SentinelIpad8535: There will be some BBRae shipping happening but they won't come till season eight and nine so stick around!

 **Summary:** Scarlet got her freedom after she proved to be sane. But the moment she comes back into society, things starts to go haywire.

* * *

Chapter 4: Scarlet's Freedom

"Over the past few weeks, you have made a tremendous progress. I would say it's a job well done." the person replied, placing on a huge smile as she was shuffling papers.

On the chair, was Scarlet who was sitting on it casually as she was examining her nails.

"Why, thank you, Dr. Lee. It was a piece of cake." Scarlet responded as her eyes flashed but not the mad kind of flash.

Dr. Lee gave her a look. "But remember, one wrong move and you're gonna be set back to jail, understood?"

Scarlet gave a roll of her eyes and she sighed. "Ugh, yes Doctor."

"Good. Starting today, you're officially back in society."

 **:(/\\):**

Scarlet strolled down the streets of Jump City, wearing her casual look. The outfit contained a white cut out shoulder top with light blue denim jeans and black flats. She also wore cat-like sunglasses.

While she was walking down the street, murmurs were whispering all around. But she paid no mind to it since she was expecting this to happen but still…it felt rude to her.

Since she wasn't looking where she was going, she accidentally bumped into someone and both of them would've fell to the ground if the person didn't quickly regained his balance and held her in his arms.

"Hey, sorry. Are you okay?" the person asked.

"Ugh, watch where—"Scarlet paused. "Uhm…yeah…I'm fine—"the minute she looked up, she gasped at the familiar face.

Noticing the odd behavior, Robin raised one of his eyebrows. "Uh, you _sure_ you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." she stuttered, quickly pulling herself up. "I'm fine."

With that, she briskly walked around him and fast-walked. Robin stared after her as he was in a thinking mode as his thoughts were nothing other than the girl who seemed to be very familiar to him…

 **:(/\\):**

 _Whew that was close. Though, I have a feeling Bird Brain is starting to have thoughts about me…_ Scarlet muttered in her thought. _Why did it have to be him?_

She then stopped and looked to her left to see a store that was labelled _Miss Priss_.

 _Maybe some shopping will do._

With that, she entered the store while being unaware that Starfire was also in the store.

Meanwhile with the Titan, Starfire hummed happily as she was looking through the clothing rack. She wished Raven was here as well but she knew that shopping wasn't her style…well, she _does_ like to shop and that's only for books, books and more books.

Star gasped, wearing a delighted look after she found a pair of short shorts and a floral crop top.

Scarlet walked around the store, hoping to find anything she liked though she stopped in her tracks and moved to the side since she saw yet another familiar figure—Starfire.

Scarlet groaned. _Ugh, why do I keep on running into the Titans?_ she then paused. _But it's not like I haven't done anything wrong…yet. And I'm a free girl now so…_

A sudden tap on her shoulder came so she turned around and gasped since she saw it was a security guard.

"Hey, miss. Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Uh, uh…yeah, I'm just waiting for my friend and looking around."

"Okay."

Scarlet breathed out a sigh of relief once the guard went away. From there, things went smoothly. Scarlet was still being careful by avoiding the alien girl who just purchased her item and went out of the store. However, a sudden yell was heard which alerted her.

"Security!" the voice yelled.

Scarlet turned around to see just in time a running figure that was coming towards her. But because the figure didn't saw where it was going, it bumped into her which caused whatever she was holding to fall onto the dazed Scarlet's lap.

"Ugh, get out of my way!" she replied, shoving Scarlet then ran out of the store.

"Hey, you! Stop!"

"Uhh, what happened?" Scarlet moaned. She shook her head in order to regain back her senses but the security guard halted in his tracks.

"Hey, it's you again. Waiting for your friend, eh?"

"What?" Scarlet asked, wearing a puzzled look. She then looked at the stolen item that was on her lap before she put two and two together. "You gotta…it wasn't me! It was that person who just ran out of the store! She bumped into me and dropped this!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Sure tell that to the cops." the guard responded as he was coming at her.

"Oh no you don't." she replied. She then got into a crouching position before she performed a side sweep.

The guard fell to the ground with a thud and using this chance, Scarlet ran out of the store.

 _Damn kid. Ruin my first day, why don't you?_ she growled in thought.

However, Scarlet didn't saw Starfire (who happened to be behind another figure) so she rammed into Star who in the end, accidentally was knocked into the girl in front of her.

"Oof—hey! Watch it!" the girl in front of Star exclaimed as the three of them fell like dominoes.

"My apologies." Star said from underneath.

"Ugh, just my luck. Got bumped from a rookie."

Upon hearing a familiar voice, Star got out of the tangled mess and looked at her.

"Jinx?"

Jinx looked to the side and blinked. "Starfire? What—"

"Ugh, sorry. It was my fault. I didn't saw where I was going. Now, move it!" another voice snapped.

Jinx looked down and saw that her legs were still above the third fallen figure who wore an unamused look. She then removed her legs, allowing her to get up.

"Well you should watch where you're going! There's something called eyes!" Jinx snapped, getting up.

"Hey you! Stop!"

Hearing the voice, Scarlet gasped. "Oh just shut up and both of you get in the car!"

With that, Scarlet picked up Jinx who protested then got thrown into the back seat while Scarlet too grabbed Star who got thrown in the passenger seat. Scarlet then ran around the car and jumped into the driver's seat, hot-wired it and as soon as the guard came out of the store, the car roared to life and took off.

"Hey—"since the car gave out smoke, the smoke flew into his face so he coughed.

"Rowdy rodent." he grumbled then saw his police car and hopped in so that he could catch the "runaway criminal."

"So what's your story?" Jinx asked. "Why was he after you?"

"He wasn't supposed to. You see, today was my first day going back to society. In my olden days, I was a villain who has the ability to steal other Heroes' powers. But that was all in the past after I decided to change. I was just simply in the store, browsing until this crook came along and bumped into me, dropping the stolen item on _me_! Of course, the damn crook ran away and so the police thought I did it." Scarlet explained.

"Oh…did you at least try to talk to him?" Jinx questioned.

"Whatdya think, prissy? Of course I did! And look where it got me!" she growled.

Jinx narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, giving out a little _hmph_ sound. "Well sorry miss grouchy pants."

The green light flashed into red, causing Scarlet to slam the other pedal so that the car can come to a halt. Star gave out a scream at the sudden stop and caught herself just before she could hit her face.

"By the way, after kidnapping us, don't you at least think of introducing yourself? We kinda wanna know on who we're dealing with." Jinx replied.

"Right," Scarlet laughed. "I'm Scarlet."

"Scarlet, huh? I'm Jinx."

"Starfire. But uh do forgive me…I have this feeling that we have met before." Star responded.

Scarlet gave one of her raised eyebrows. "Oh believe me kid, we _had_." she said just as the red turned into green and the car zoomed away.

Jinx then looked left and right as though she was searching for something until she looked back and gasped.

"Uh oh, the police is coming at us!"

"Hold on tight!" Scarlet shouted.

She stepped further down on the pedal, making the car to go faster than before which made Star to scream from the sudden speed. Ahead of them, on the street, there was Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven. Robin had just happened to be carrying bags of groceries.

"Say, anyone know what happened to Starfire? Wasn't she supposed to meet us?" Raven asked.

Robin stopped. "Yeah but I'm sure she's doing fine."

As soon as he said that, a zooming car with a scream came by which made the Titans' eyes to go wide.

"Uh…was that Starfire?" Beast Boy asked.

"And…Jinx?"

The group all looked at one another until the police car passed by them.

"Yeah, she's totally doing fine." Cy said.

"Titans, go!" Robin commanded, dropping the bags and ran.

"Uh—Robin, you—"

Around the corner, Robin's R-cycle came into the view so he used his grappling hook which its string got tied around the streetlight. Then, he swung himself in the air before he landed on the seat of his cycle. Once he grabbed the handles, he swerved his cycle so that he can follow the directions in which the police car went.

"Show off." Cy grumbled.

Seconds later, the familiar T-car that was encased in dark magic came and it parked right in front of them. Cy had his eyes wide and looked at Raven who had her eyes glowing white.

"Need a ride?"

 **:(/\\):**

"Perhaps we should pull over?" Star asked.

"I'm not going back to jail for something I never did!" Scarlet shouted.

"Hey, chill. She was only suggesting." Jinx replied.

Scarlet growled, slightly glancing at the side-mirror to see the police car that was still on their tail.

"Ugh, we need a way to lose him."

Jinx smirked. "Got it."

She got on her knees and turned around so that she could face the car. She smirked.

"Hope you don't mind having a little bit of bad luck."

She then aimed at the streetlight so it can be knocked down. The police gasped when he saw the streetlight falling towards him so he pressed the pedal down to give enough speed in order to avoid the falling streetlight. However, just as he zoomed underneath the pole, the pole managed to get caught at the back of the car so it made the vehicle to screech, spinning around in circles until it stopped.

"Ha, piece of cake." Jinx said. "Man, sometimes I miss the adrenaline rush of being a villain."

"Villain, huh? So you were a villain before you came the good guy?" Scarlet asked, being interested.

"Yeah. I was a villain…you know, doing what villains do then this guy came along and he made me see the good side after I had enough from one of the most baddest villains," Jinx said, remembering what Madame Rouge had said to her. "And from there, I just became good."

"Cute story."

Jinx gave a soft laugh until she looked up at the front mirror to see the vehicle.

"What? Ugh, I thought I lost—"she stopped in mid-sentence after the car came into the view. "Oh…"

"Oh what?" Scarlet soon got her answer when she looked up at the front mirror only to see a red motorcycle.

Starfire too wanted to know what was going on so she looked at the mirror then glanced behind her. She gave a delighted gasp at the familiar figure.

"Robin!" she shouted happily.

Robin blinked. "Star…fire?" shaking his head with confusion, he consulted to his communicator. "Guys, you were right. It was Starfire in the car along with Jinx. There is also another figure with them but I don't know who it is."

"Oh…" Beast Boy said then paused. "Hey, wasn't there a police car chasing after them?"

"There used to be. It seemed they had lo—"

Just then, the familiar police sirens were heard and out of the corner, the car came out. Robin gasped so he abruptly stopped his motorcycle since he was about to hit the car so he sharply swerved to the right, halting. The car resumed its usual routine which was chasing the other car.

Robin stared ahead before he too went back into action.

"Nevermind. The police is back on track. Where are you guys?"

"Uh…we will be catching up soon." Cy answered.

"Alright."

With that, Robin cut off the communication though he still had one question in mind.

What on Earth did those girls do?

 **:(/\\):**

"Great. Having the police involve is one thing but having the Titans? That's another thing." Jinx grumbled.

"Hey, I wasn't aiming for the Titans." Scarlet snapped.

And as though to make her even more "happy", the same police car came into the view.

"Oh great." Scarlet then looked at the mirror.

"I got it." Jinx said.

She began to fire at whatever she could. The two vehicles went left and right in order to avoid the flying objects. The same thing happened to the T-car who wasn't that far behind. However, Robin turned to the left and saw that there was person who stopped running as it saw the scene.

So she hid at a nearby corner, clearly making the fact that she was hiding from the police car. Robin narrowed his eyes and looked at the police car then back to the person.

The person looked suspicious enough.

After having the clues connected, Robin was about to go after the person though a mailbox came into the view, scraping its side at the ground as it was sliding. Robin gasped but he didn't had enough time to move out of the way so the front wheel was caught at the mailbox, sending the leader to fly out of his seat and flipped through the air. The same thing had happened to the vehicle.

He finally smacked down to the ground, hard, having the wind to knock out of him. The masked boy coughed, trying to get some air back in but he saw his flying R-cycle so he laid down flat, covering his head. Luckily, the R-cycle missed him though it still flew above him before it skidded away from him.

On the other hand, Cyborg was driving left and right since he too was trying to avoid the leftover debris. However, something had too caught one of the wheels so it made the car to swing in circles. Cyborg had trouble regaining back his control over the car since the vehicle was leaning to the side and in the end, it started to tumble around.

After Robin saw that his R-cycle came to a halt, he lifted his head up only to look to the right and gasped since he saw the tumbling T-car going his way.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

At once, the T-car was covered in black magic and Raven lifted the car in the air just enough to pass over Robin before it came tumbling down once again until it finally landed on its four wheels.

Everyone in the car grunted once the vehicle came to an abrupt halt.

"Everyone okay?" Cy asked.

The two Titans groaned.

"Pull over. I think I'm going to be sick." Raven responded, being tangled.

"Is everyone alright?" Robin's voice came through the communicator.

"Uh, apart from the fact that Raven is going to be sick, yeah everyone's dandy." Cy answered.

"Okay. You guys think you can handle the girls? I need to do some…errands." Robin replied.

"Yeah, we can."

"Okay. I'll meet you guys soon."

Beast Boy groaned. "Ugh, has anyone ever told you that you're a horrible driver?"

 **:(/\\):**

"Well the police just won't quit." Jinx muttered, going back down to her seat.

"Uh, I think we are causing more trouble than trying to solve it." Star responded.

"Well, maybe if the police had actually have a brain instead of rocks, then this might've not happen." Scarlet mumbled. "What does it matter anyway? I'm going back to jail."

A spark of an idea came to Star. "No you will not. You get us out alive and we will drop the charges." she giggled.

Scarlet gave a look at the alien. "You will…do that?"

"Of course. I believe that you did not do this."

Scarlet tore her gaze away for a minute before she looked at the alien. "Okay. Thanks, kid."

The minute her eyes were back on the road, she gasped and slammed her foot on the pedal, making the car to abruptly stop. Star gave out a yelp as she was fallen off her seat.

"Mind giving us a warning?" Jinx scowled.

"I hardly think that is the time to think about warnings," Scarlet drawled.

Narrowing her eyes, Jinx tore her look away from Scarlet before she had her eyes wide.

From all around, several of police cars and the T-car were blocking all of the exits. Jinx gulped, trying to hide herself from the police.

"Oh boy." the pink-haired said.

The second she said that, all of the police came out of their cars including the Titans who were powered up just in case.

"Come out of the car and put your hands in the air."

Seeing that they were outnumbered (Starfire had no desire to fight), the girls did as they were told. Starfire put her hands up and turned around.

"Friends?" she said, seeing the rest of the Titans.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy shouted, running up to her. "You're okay!"

"Don't come any closer, Titan!" one of the police said.

Beast Boy stopped. "What? Star didn't do anything wrong! She's one of us!"

After seeing the familiar face, the police dismissed her.

"She is off the hook but those two still have some explaining to do." one of the police said, going to them.

"Hey, hold up." Scarlet spoke out. "Jinx over here isn't going anywhere. She's innocent. She was only doing what she had to do because I told her."

Beast Boy stared at the girl. "I know that voice…"

Scarlet narrowed her eyes behind her sunglasses. "In case you don't know who I am…" she removed her sunglasses.

"Scarlet?!" Beast Boy said, eyes wide.

Scarlet smirked. "Oh so do you remember me. I'm touched."

Narrowing his eyes, the green one walked up to her. "Why did you kidnap Starfire and Jinx?"

"Hey, it wasn't my intention to kidnap them in the first place. I just dragged them. They had nothing to do with this whole…thing. And nor did I! But because someone over here obviously can't listen, I had to be the bad guy again!" she snapped, glaring at the police man—the one who first started to chase her.

"Don't believe you. You were running with a stolen item in your hand! Therefore, you're going to jail." he said, grabbing Scarlet's hands so that he can hand-cuff them.

But, before he could even get out the cuffs, another voice came.

"No one's going anywhere."

The other two police men moved out of the way to let the newcomer to come in. It revealed to be Robin.

"Scarlet's innocent and I can prove it."

He then heaved something out of the shadow and roughly threw it into the view. The person grunted once she got thrown.

"She was the thief you were looking for. Now," the leader narrowed his eyes. "Let her go. You have all the evidence you need."

The police man gave a hard glare at the masked boy before he released Scarlet's hands.

"Lucky you he's here." he grunted. "Alright. Come on. Show's over, folks."

The police man grabbed the tied up girl and threw her into the car. Once that was done, the police all went away which left the Titans, Scarlet and Jinx.

"Hey um…thanks for—"

"Don't mention it. I'm sure you would've done the same." Robin interrupted Scarlet.

Scarlet stared at him before nodding. "Yeah." she then turned to face Jinx and Starfire. "And I owe you an apology as well.

"Eh don't worry about it." Jinx dismissed it.

"Yes. The case has been solved." Star said.

"Now you gonna go enjoy your freedom or what?" Beast Boy asked.

Scarlet gave a look before she grinned. "Of course." she then hopped into the car and looked at Jinx. "Need a ride?"

Jinx looked at her before she grinned. "Obviously."

With that, she hopped into the passenger's seat. Once in, the car roared to life and Scarlet drove backwards so that she can turn the car around. Once she did that, she drove off.

A/N: …*blink blink* wow, uh…this…this was actually a chaotic chapter…and…THIS DIDN'T GAVE ME ANY TROUBLES WRITING IT! WHOO! Other than the fact that my hands are sore but YAY! IT'S DONE! I honestly had so much fun writing it and plus, Scarlet (who is my OC and who first appeared in Teen Titans: season six with the episode called Baby Starfire) was also fun to write about. Heh, she's kinda my favorite character XD so uh I guess the real question now is…what did YOU guys think about this whole…chaotic…chapter? See you next time!


	6. A Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note: ** HELLO PEOPLE OF THE UNIVERSE! IT IS I, SKYCHILD101, WHO HAD RETURNED AFTER DRAGGING HERSELF AWAY FROM YOUNG JUSTICE! Yeap, I decided to watch a few episodes of Young Justice to see what the hype was since I never really saw any of them and…DAMN IT'S PRETTY GOOD! THEY QUIT THAT FOR TEEN TITANS GO!? I'M ASHAMED! *ahem* And…Kid Flash is an idiot. But anyways, today's the day I had finished watching Young Justice and Young Justice Invasion…I'm gonna go at a corner and cry my eyes out. HE'S NOT DEAD! AND I HATE HOW HE (ANOTHER BOY) KNEW THE OTHER DEATH ASDFGHKL BUT HE'S SO HOT 3 *ahem* um…enjoy? *goes to a corner and cries * . . *sobs*

 **Shout outs:** Thanks to Guest for reviewing.

 **Summary:** Today's the day! And Starfire couldn't wait! It was her birthday and she's ecstatic about it! However, once she told her friends, all her friends gave a nice greeting Birthday wishes but they didn't even sound enthusiastic about it. She got upset and disheartened (since she wanted something more such as hanging out with her friends on the special day) and started to question if Earth was truly the place she belonged…

* * *

Chapter 5: A Pleasant Surprise

The night was slowly fading away since the sun was just starting to rise, illuminating the night sky with its bright colors. Soon, it was morning.

An alarm clock rang throughout the room and two eyes opened while a gasp came.

"Today's the day!" Starfire gasped, happily.

Giggling, she quickly zipped out of her room and headed towards the living room where she knew her friends would be there. The moment the door opened, she threw her hands in the air from excitement.

"Today's the day!" she exclaimed. "It's the day of my birth!" she giggled.

The Titans stopped what they were doing and glanced at the giggling Starfire.

"Happy Birthday." came Cy and Beast Boy's response.

"Yeah…Happy Birthday." Raven said before she went back to reading her book.

"Happy Birthday, Starfire." Robin replied.

Starfire blinked as she stared at her friends who went back to what they were doing before. It wasn't like that they had forgotten about her birthday but something seemed off…it was as though their voices didn't held any excitement at all.

Trying not to think about it, the alien flew towards them.

"So uh I was thinking that perhaps we might go to the mall of shopping and do the hanging out."

"Sorry. Can't. I promised Beast Boy I would help cleaning his room." Cy said.

"You did—oof! Yeah you did. Sorry Star." Cy gave a small glare to the green one after he painfully rammed his elbow into Beast Boy's rib.

The green Titan rubbed it.

"And um I also promised Robin to uh help with his combat practice." Raven replied, not taking her eyes of her book.

Robin gave an apology look.

"Oh…so uh…I see." Starfire responded. "Well um I guess I will go do it alone…"

With that, the alien sadly flew out of the room.

Once she was out, everyone put down what they were doing.

"Okay guys. This is the day we all have been waiting for." Robin responded. "You know what to do right?"

"Duh." Beast Boy answered. "You keep on telling us 24/7. Kind of hard to not remember."

"Maybe for some of us have a hard time to remember things considering how small their brain is." Raven remarked, making the green one to scowl. "Anyways, you do know how she is feeling right now, right?"

Robin placed on a sad face. "Yeah…she's gonna have my head…"

"Well, it was _your_ idea after all." Raven replied.

Robin groaned. "Alright Titans. We're gonna make Starfire a one pleasant surprise."

 **TT**

Starfire sighed as she was twirling the straw of her drink. She was currently sitting at one of the stands at the food court. A gloomy face replaced the once cheery expression.

She didn't expect this at all.

She waited for this day to come and when it did, the young alien got so excited and wanted nothing more than to spend the day of her birth with her friends. But when she announced it to them, it felt like they weren't excited about it.

Perhaps she was hinting about it too much?

She didn't know. She still isn't used to the Earth's culture.

Maybe she wasn't supposed to hint about it at all?

The red-head gave out another gloomy sigh but she realized moping about it wouldn't make a difference. So might as well enjoy the day with herself…

And so throughout the day, Starfire went through clothing store after clothing store but it seemed less enjoyable. It _should've_ been fun…Sometimes, she would stop when she would hear a pair of laughter's coming from a group of friends, all of whom were hanging out with each other.

Since the mall of shopping wasn't helping her at the slightest, the alien decided to have a change of surroundings.

Maybe a walk in the park would help or just a walk around the streets…

 **:(/\\):**

Beast Boy sniffed the air.

"Ugh it smells like something died in here." he muttered, frowning upon the food. "Is it even supposed to be like that?" he asked, poking the odd slimy substance.

He shuddered when the substance jiggled to the side.

"Uh…I think? I'm just following the recipe in which I had found it in the internet. I'm not an expert in cooking Tamaranean stuff. Starfire is." Cy responded, staring oddly at the weird alien food.

"Yeah but she's not here."

"Obviously. That was the whole point of this." Raven replied as she used her powers to hang up pink streamers.

"How are the decorations coming?" Robin asked, entering the living room only to pause.

There were multiple of decorations such as light and hot pink balloons, streamers, confetti's and so on. They were hanging everywhere which made the Tower to hardly be recognizable.

"Wow." Robin said with eyes wide. He then tore his gaze to the kitchen, walking towards the two Titans. "And er…the food?"

"Uh…" was all they could say.

"Is it even supposed to look like that?"

"Um sure?" Cy answered, scratching at the back of his head.

A sudden _ding_ came, alerting that something in the oven was done baking.

"And the odd Tamaranean er pie is done." Cy announced, taking out the oven mitts. He then made his way to open the door of the oven.

However, once he did, something that resembled a slime monster suddenly started to come out of the pie. Cyborg gave out a girlish scream, instantly backing away from the oven while the slime monster emerged out of the oven, being bigger by the second.

The three boys screamed while the monster roared.

 **:(/\\):**

The sun was slowly rising down, indicating that today would be almost over. The rays were beating down at Starfire's saddened face. So far, her day wasn't as fun as she would hope to be. She wanted so much to have this day to be perfect…

She didn't mind if it was just going to the movies or just lounging around the Tower.

She just wanted the day to be special.

Seeing that today would be almost over, Starfire got off the bench and flew, her feet nearly touching the ground.

After all, her flying is connected to her emotions. And since she is sad, she will eventually no longer feel the "bridle joy of flight".

"Happy Birthday to me," Star moped, giving out a sigh.

"Aweh, what's the matter dear? Feeling a little gloomy?" a voice replied.

Starfire turned around only to gasp.

 **:(/\\):**

"Cyborg, shoot the beast with your sonic cannon! Beast Boy transform to stegosaurus to smash it with your tail!" Robin commanded before he jumped over the kitchen counter (thank goodness Cy suggested to remove the food to place it in the fridge) only to have the counter to be smashed.

"You guys better take this battle outside. Putting these decorations took me forever and I am _not_ about to let you guys to destroy them!" Raven shouted over the commotion.

"Oof." Beast Boy grunted as soon as he transformed into a human. His back smashed a nearby table, slightly startling Raven. "Well it might help if you help us out."

Raven gave a little glare. "Just as long the battle takes place _outside_ the living room."

Beast Boy gave the half demon one last look before he got up and ran towards the door.

"Hey, slime ball! Think you can catch me? Think again!" he laughed, quickly transforming into a cheetah.

Falling for the trap, the beast gave out another screeching roar before it sluggishly chased after the green one. As it was moving, it left a trail of slime behind.

Cyborg and Robin gave each other a raised eyebrow before all of them took off.

 **:(/\\):**

Starfire created a backwards somersault in the air and landed on her feet to avoid the attack.

"Quick reflexives, I like it." the villainess replied, having a glint in her eyes. She then proceeded to attack the fellow Titan once again, using her long five blades to try and strike the alien.

Starfire dodged it left and right before she flew back in the air and created a starbolt at the side before she unleashed it, striking the villain. The enemy smashed through a pole until it fell to the ground.

Her eyes were slit like a cat before she took out her two blades from the back and went into a fighting position.

The two started to charge at one another but the cat-like opponent was faster since she already struck down at Starfire's chest with her own two feet after creating a backward somersault in the air, having the alien to fall and placed a blade at her neck.

"You know why I like fighting Heroines better?" she asked, pressing the blade further. "It's because they can be way more aggressive than the guys."

Eyes narrowed, Star began to have her eyes to glow green and then the lasers came out of them, hitting the foe who hurdled in the air only to land on her feet.

"You got moxy kid."

Not losing a second, Starfire swiftly got up and made her hands glow green. However, instead of firing the starbolt, she used her hand to give out a powerful punch which knocked the cat-like villain out. She smashed a nearby building with her back.

Instead of being out-cold, the enemy gave a crooked smile before cracking her neck to the side and instantly got out of the spot; the glasses from the broken windows fell of her shoulders the minute she got up.

The minute the enemy reached her, she quickly slashed her blades at her though Starfire kept on dodging them left and right.

Unluckily, Starfire didn't manage to duck the oncoming attack which was having the girl to yank a nearby mailbox out of its spot only to swing it at Star. The mailbox collided with Starfire, sending her to fly back through the air, crashing through a few trees and a bench before she finally tumbled to the ground.

Eyes flashing, the villain dropped the mailbox and walked towards at the fallen Hero.

Star groaned, placing a hand at the side of her head though she noticed that there was shadow on the ground so she looked up only to stare at the smirking villain.

"Time to say goodbye, kid."

With that, the villain raised her blade and brought it down.

 **:(/\\):**

"Waah, oof!" Beast Boy grunted as he got smacked at a wall then fell to his knees. "For a guy who just got out of the oven, he's pretty tough."

"Yeah but a slight problem…he's not a guy! Rargh!" Cy used a piece of the wall that was created from Raven since she used her powers to tear it off.

He then smashed the wall at the slimy creature that surprisingly went back in the air before it made a _splosh_ sound, indicating that it was now a puddle of slime. Cyborg stared at it, unsure to yell out a "boo-yah!" or to keep attacking it.

His question soon got answered when the puddle of slime transformed back into its original state (but it was a bit smaller than its previous form) and lunged at Cyborg, giving him a hit in the chest which caused the half-robot to fly backwards, joining Beast Boy.

The second it was done, it lunged for Raven who quickly produced a shield making the slime monster hitting it. Once it regained back to its original form, the strange beast made a gurgling sound and Robin came into the view by jumping in the air to throw out an explosive disk.

The creature shrieked after its pieces were exploded into bits. Everyone stared at the scattered pieces.

"So uh…did we just win?" Beast Boy asked.

As though it was its "cue", an arm came out of the puddle and struck at Beast Boy. He gave out an exclaim of shout until he tumbled to the ground. After that, the beast reverted back to its normal form.

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" Cyborg replied, giving a little scowl at the fallen Titan.

 **:(/\\):**

"Time to say goodbye, kid." the villain smirked, raising her blade to strike at the Titan.

"It is not my time to say goodbye!" Starfire exclaimed, her eyes turning green before she used one of her powerful punches to smack at the enemy.

Right after that, Starfire performed a kick (while her hands were glowing green) at the foe. The enemy grunted as it skidded down the ground before hitting at the bottom of a pole, hitting her ground.

However, the villain had one more trick up her sleeve. The second she got up, she began to run towards Starfire and jumped in the air. She then threw a disk-like device at her. Star used her starbolt in order to destroy it. But, since the object was close to her, the disk exploded which sent her to fall back down.

There weren't any major damages to the alien. The only damage there was that her hair was out of order but she didn't care about it at the moment.

Since the starbolt struck the object, it also struck the villain because it was in its way. The villain smashed at a nearby building then fell down to the ground, defeated.

Starfire walked up to the dazed villain who then looked up at the hero. None of them spoke while sirens came and soon the police were here. Upon hearing that the police were here, Starfire flew into the air and vanished from sight.

Not a minute ago, the police ran towards the fallen villain to handcuff her.

 **:(/\\):**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven exclaimed, her eyes and hands glowing with black and white.

As though something was inside the creature, Raven first straightened her glowing hand before she curled it into a fist. The odd monster gave out a strangle noise before it exploded, sending its slime everywhere; some of them even hit Raven who got disgusted by it.

However, when the beast exploded, it also threw out the boys.

"Ugh, yuck! I'm covered in goo." Beast Boy complained.

"I got goo in my gears. Do you know how hard it is to take them out?" Cyborg responded, spitting out the slimy substance.

"And you couldn't have it done any faster, could you Raven? I'm going to smell like this for weeks!" Beast Boy muttered as the slime on his hands were drooping and made a disgusted face.

Raven gave a glare. "Well I'm not the _idiot_ who took the false attack, now am I?"

Beast Boy opened and closed his mouth several of times before he crossed his hands, grumbling under his breath.

"Doesn't matter. The important thing is the creature is defeated. Now we need to clean this mess up and resume to what we were doing before." Robin stated, getting up while he was also covered in slime.

Beast Boy gave a little shrug with his hands raised up. "Whatever you say, captain."

"What had happened here?" a voice asked, instantly making the four Titans to freeze in their tracks.

They then turned around only to have their eyes wide.

There was Starfire, who had an um interesting hairdo, and was currently looking at the messy hallway.

"Uh…nice hairdo." Raven replied, eyes wide.

"Compliments will not make it better." Star said. "I have been fighting a villain. What did you do?"

"Uh um…"

There was an awkward pause…until Cyborg had an idea.

"Our green mischievous friend here decided to give us a little prank." Cyborg started, pulling Beast Boy up at the front.

"Uh—yeah!" Robin said next, immediately catching on after Cy gave a look from the corner of his eyes. "You see, we were walking down the hallway until—"

"A huge bucket of slime appeared out of nowhere and tackled us." Raven finished, raising her hands up to show the slime that was hanging down.

"Y-yeah…great prank Beast Boy." Robin punched him in the shoulders, laughing.

Starfire raised one of her eyebrows. "So uh I see…"

"So um…how did your day go?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uh good. But it would've been better if all of my friends were there with me." Starfire responded as she sulkily walked past by them, sniffing.

The Titans gave a sad look at their fellow friend who just turned a corner.

"Let's throw a surprise party, they say." Raven said. "It will be fun, they said. Brilliant idea, _Robin_."

Robin never left his gaze to where Starfire once walked.

 **:(/\\):**

Starfire sniffed. "Perhaps I do not belong here at all." she replied, ready to take off.

"So that's it? No goodbyes. No note. No hugs?" a voice replied who seemed to be walking towards the sad little alien.

Starfire stopped flying and looked to see Robin. She then flew back down to the ground.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Great job.

What's wrong, he says. What a perfect way to start a conversation.

Starfire hugged her shoulders. "Well…I…I was looking forward to this day. My…birthday and everyone did not seem so enthusiastic about it and I thought maybe I did something wrong…but I guess it does not matter anyways."

She then turned around so that her back was facing the sad Robin. Just as she was about to take off, Robin's hand touched her shoulder which caused her to stop.

"It does matter. You matter."

"Then why didn't everyone want to hang out with me? I know they said they were busy but…it seemed as they were trying to avoid me. Is my company bothering them?"

Robin instantly shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. It's not that at all. Starfire, you are my best friend. It's just that…we were…uh…we were doing something important."

"More important than hanging out with your _friend_?"

Robin winced at the slightly cold tone of her voice. "No…uh…I mean…yes…uh I mean no! No! It's—"Robin gave out a sigh, pulling the neck cape as though to let some air in. "It's hard to explain."

 _It's hard to explain without giving it away_ , Robin thought.

"I could show you…" he then extended his hand.

Starfire looked at it before she took it.

 **:(/\\):**

"Ugh, they're taking a long time. They should've been here by now." Beast Boy muttered in a dark room.

"Well obviously Starfire _would_ ask a lot of questions about feeling excluded." Raven replied.

"And by the way, why do you guys always use me for an excuse?" he hissed.

"It's simple. You're easy to blame for." Cyborg answered.

If the lights were still on, they would've seen Beast Boy scowling. On the other hand, Raven was sniggering.

"Hey, I—"

"Wait, shut up. I think they're coming." she hissed, interrupting Beast Boy who was grumbling.

Raven was right.

The door of the room was opened and soon the footsteps were heard. The minute they were heard, the lights instantly flickered to life and everyone jumped out of their hiding spot, shouting out "Surprise!" while different colored of confetti's and streamers were falling.

Starfire gasped with delight. "This…but…You all did this for me?"

"Yeah. So we were hoping you would like." Beast Boy responded.

"I love it! Oh, thank you so much friends!" Star said, hugging Beast Boy.

"But that's not all. We also baked my famous eight-layer cake with three kinds of frosting!"

"And we also baked—well tried to make some of your Tamaranean food." Raven replied, moving to the side to show a table full of exotic food.

Starfire gasped as she zipped over to the table, looking at them.

"This is all so perfect." she then went over to a slimy pie-like food. The minute she looked at it, the flashback of the once slimy-covered hallway came to her mind. She then looked up at the Titans who had expected this.

"The slime…" Starfire responded. "Beast Boy's "prank"."

"Um…" the Titans gave each other a look.

"Look Star…" Cy began.

"There weren't any pranks. I know it seemed something I would do but there wasn't." Beast Boy confessed.

"And I wasn't really going to help Beast Boy to clean his room."

"And I also didn't help Robin with his combat practice." Raven admitted.

"They were all lies…"

"Lies?" Starfire hung her head down.

The Titans were feeling guiltier than before.

"They were lies just to get you out of here so we can…plan this." Robin explained further and Star brought her head up. "I'm sorry that I had hurt your feelings. I wasn't aiming for that."

"We're all sorry." Cyborg replied.

"We just wanted to plan you a surprise birthday party." Raven said, looking down.

"I hope you can forgive us." Beast Boy said.

Starfire's eyes started to water with happiness.

"Oh friends, you truly are the greatest gift I could ever ask for!" Star exclaimed before running to the team to give a group hug.

"Now who wants some cake?!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Presents." Raven said.

"Cake."

"Presents." she argued. "Presents always comes before cake."

Cyborg and Beast Boy blinked.

"Wow Raven. I didn't know you can have fun." the green one commented, blinking.

Raven glared at him.

"While I do agree with Raven but I have to go with cake. Sorry, Rae."

Raven scowled while Beast Boy cheered. "I'll go get the matches!"

"You're sure that's a good idea? I mean…you know…he might catch things on fire." she responded.

"Haha, you're _so_ hilarious." Beast Boy said, sarcastically.

Once Beast Boy lit all of the candles, he brought Starfire in front of the cake.

"Make a wish, Star!"

"Okay, I—"

"Wait, no! You can't say it out loud or otherwise your wish can't come true!" the boys exclaimed.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Boys."

Starfire smiled and closed her eyes. After making a wish, she then reopened them and blew out the candles…

A/N: Ahaha, wow I actually liked how this chapter turned out ^^ go me! Heh, yeah I'm not sure how old they are. To me, they look like around 16ish but I could be wrong. And i'm gonna make you guess what was Starfire's wish :p =D Till then! *grumbles about Young Justice and its second season* Nightwing is too good for his own…Batman trained him well. TOO well…*grumbles*


	7. Evenly Matched

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! *waves* yeah er I meant to update the previous chapter but it took me five days to edit and all of the stuff since I procrastinated…oops…by having a superhero marathon XD and hence Young Justice ah ha. Anyways, once I'm finished with my TT seasons, I'll be making my own season 3 for Young Justice because they are literally unanswered questions that I *and I think I speak out for all others* want to know. So yeah…be on the lookout for that! And, there will be only a season 3 for YJ…unless I think of something else. ANYWAYS! I'm actually excited about this because I'm gonna bring a familiar villain in. Have fun guessing =D Oh! And one thing you guys should know, there WILL be episodes about Cyborg

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Story Teller Of Untold Legends for reviewing. Thanks to harunagoenji19 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Turusa for following and favoring the story. Thanks to Rebelgirl01 for following the story.

 **Summary:** A villain is on the loose and the Titans are on it. However, when the villain captured Raven's friends, Raven starts to look for them. But, when she found them, it appears that Raven had finally met her match.

* * *

Chapter 6: Evenly Matched

"The prisoner had escape! Don't let her reach the exit!" one of the guards replied, readying his weapon.

Several of the prison guards were surrounding the entrance to the prison since they knew the prisoner would come out of there in order to reach the main entrance. There was a bit of tension in the air since they didn't know when the criminal would make its move.

They soon got their answer when the door exploded, causing them to shout while smoke rose.

The smoke eventually faded away only to reveal a person who gave out a scoff.

"Prison securities always were horrible." the unknown person replied. With that, it then took out its two swords that were from the back and raced towards the guards.

 **TT**

The girl ran towards the guards with a charging yell then threw several blade attacks at them. She knocked them out swiftly by sometimes doing a feet sweep that successfully brought down two guards or occasionally, she would flip them over her shoulder whenever her swords were being unavailable since they would either scatter out of her reach or fall out of her hands.

She then performed a side-step twirl in order to avoid the oncoming attack from the guard but she found out that only made it worse since she was now surrounded by four to one.

"Give it up. We have you surrounded." one of them said, pointing his weapon at her.

The girl darted her eyes left and right before she slightly had her eyes widened then reverted her gaze back to the guard who had spoken to her. She smirked.

"Sure. If you can catch me."

With that, she ran towards the guard only to roll between the two guards. She then grabbed her sword while she was on the ground before getting up. The criminal started to use her weapon as a shield in order to block the attacks from the guards' guns.

 _Time to say goodnight_. she thought, having her eyes narrowed.

Just in time, she jumped in the air while she also threw her sword that was aimed at one of the guards. However, the sword was suddenly encased with black magic halting it a few inches in front of the wide-eyed guard. As soon as the girl landed on her feet, the sword was automatically thrown back at her, forcing her to swiftly perform a twirl in the air to avoid the sword.

Instead of the sword hitting her, the weapon struck a wall.

Eyes narrowed, the bad guy moved to the right only to see several of silhouettes.

"Show's over." the front newcomer stated.

"I don't think so." the girl responded.

Then, with a charging yell, the girl brought out two extra swords and started to run towards the group.

"Titans, go!"

But, instead of attacking them, the minute she got close to them, the girl instantly flipped over Robin who started to attack but missed. She then avoided the punch from Cyborg, the blasts from Raven and Star and the lunging from the familiar green tiger.

She then threw her two swords at the wall and used them as handles to jump on them before creating back flip (while she gripped the swords' hilts) then vanished over the wall.

The Titans stared at the spot where the criminal was once were.

"Dude, we got snubbed." Beast Boy replied after changing back to his humanoid form.

"But…who was she?" Star asked.

 **:(/\\):**

Lights were coming out from a room, indicating that there were people inside. It was Raven and Robin who seemed to be wearing their signature smirks as they looked at one another while being in their fighting positions.

Robin made the first move by throwing out punches and had Raven to swiftly avoid them by ducking left and right or sometimes down. She then aimed to strike at his chest but Robin was aware of it and quickly held her wrists to flip her over his shoulder.

Seeing that she was going to land, the leader quickly performed a foot-sweep to knock her off.

"Oof." Raven grunted as she fell to the ground.

Noticing that a shadow was casted over her, she looked up to see Robin who glanced down at her before he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"Aw, don't give up. You weren't _that_ bad." Robin replied while extending his arm to help her up.

Raven quirked an eyebrow.

 _Perfect._

Using this opportunity, Raven grabbed his hand (which took him by surprise) and flipped him over, making him land on the ground with a thud.

Robin groaned. "Okay, you're good."

"Dude…you just got your butt-kicked from a girl." Beast Boy responded.

Robin pushed himself up and gave a small glare at the fellow Titan.

"And especially from a not-so-experienced girl."

Raven shot him a look before she mentally made Beast Boy levitate off the ground then threw him to the side so that he crashed into some of the weights. Cyborg flinched.

"Ugh," the green one said, being dazed. He then shook himself to be in order. "Was it something I said?"

Cyborg groaned. "Forget him. He's a hopeless case."

"Hey!"

"Better luck next time… _Boy wonder._ " Raven replied as she glided beside past by him.

Robin frowned when she said "boy wonder" while Beast Boy (who had shortly joined Cyborg) and Cyborg were sniggering.

"Fear not Robin. You have been made a worthy opponent." Star responded, trying to cheer Robin who was sulking. "You should be proud at how much you had accomplished."

Feeling a bit better, Robin spoke. "Yeah I guess. It's just winning is the only thing that matters."

Just then, the alarm went off which alerted the Titans.

"It's her." Beast Boy announced.

 **:(/\\):**

An unknown person walked the ground of the fields. The feet crunched under its gravel as quietly as possible as though it didn't want anyone to know that someone was there.

The mysterious individual stopped walking once it reached its destination. It then gazed down upon the object that looked like a lock. Smirking, it crouched down and began to study it.

Just as it was about to nit-pick it, a voice came.

"If you wanted to come quietly, then you should've done it better." the voice announced, halting the being.

Eyes narrowed, the person dropped the lock and got up.

"Well, if it isn't the Teen Titans." it smirked. "I thought I would never see you again."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "If you wanted a fair fight, then you got one."

She threw a laugh. "A _fair_ fight? I hardly think five against _one_ is a fair fight. But…" she then took out her blade. "Since you want to die so eagerly, I can easily grant you that!"

With that, she gave out a charged yell and raced towards them. Everyone got out of the way but Robin didn't. He quickly took out the staff to block out the girl's blade so that the two were now clashing.

"Since we're fighting, I think it's fair that you tell us your name. I mean, you do know us." Robin replied, giving a crooked smile.

"Well since you are about to die, I may as well. The name's Ravager." she stated before she pushed Robin back then did a side sweep so that Robin fell to the ground.

Quickly, Robin too performed a kick so that he managed to kick her in the chest. Instead of falling down, she made a back flip and landed on her own two feet like a cat. Cyborg and a green rhino came next but they came from the side. So seeing this, the white-haired girl jumped in the air when it was the right time, causing the two Titans to crash one another.

Multiple of raining starbolts came and it only made the girl move out of the way by dodging this way and that. She then swiftly took out a rope and released it at her which ended up having the alien to be tied and was pulled to the ground, hard.

Just as soon as Starfire was down, a medium size boulder was thrown at the girl but she moved to the side though she was slightly leaning back, allowing the rock to pass her by a few centimeters. It then struck the wall, making the girl to get up.

Ravager turned to the front and saw that it was Raven who had narrowed her eyes, glaring at the enemy. The breeze brushed past by them, making Raven's cape and Ravager's hair to blow at the side.

"Raven." she sneered.

"Ravager."

"Freak."

"Demon."

The two raced towards each other and once close, Ravager brought her blade in attempt to strike the fellow Titan but Raven quickly produced a shield just in time. The two kept on going; Raven using her powers to block the attacks from the blade that were thrown at her from the fighter.

"The girls are scarier when they get mad." Beast Boy commented, watching the scene with eyes wide.

Starfire gave a small glare with a growl.

"Uh b-but that's a good thing, heh." he laughed, sheepishly.

Raven gasped when the bad fighter successfully attempted to trip her underneath but as she was falling to the ground, the enemy instantly performed a kick in the chest which caused the empath to fly backwards a bit before skidding on the ground.

Cyborg then started to run towards the enemy and shouted the oncoming attack in which Raven hadn't saw.

"Raven, look out!" he called out.

Eyes wide, Raven (who was still on the ground) turned to face the enemy. As soon as she did, she made her hand glow black only to have a side sweep from the arm. Ravager fell but as she did, she threw something towards Cyborg (and to the rest of the Titans who were running to help) but didn't saw but the object let out its attack which was zapping Cyborg who gave out a yell while something blue shot out from the device that landed in front of the other Titans just as Ravager fell to the ground along with Cyborg who too had fallen down.

 _Ha. Right into my trap._ Ravager thought though she darted her eyes at the fallen second in command leader. _Well, almost._

Placing on a smirk, the girl got up and walked in order to join the out-cold Titan.

"No!" Raven exclaimed, getting up but she felt that she couldn't. Feeling that something was holding her back, she turned around and saw that a sword was pinning down her cape.

Ravager smirked. "Better luck next time."

With that, she started to drag the half-robot before shortly joining the caged Titans.

"NO!" Raven who had taken off her cape ran towards the fighter.

As though there was an invisible button, Ravager used her fist to press it. The elevator then started to go down.

"Raven, it'll be okay!" Beast Boy called out as they were sinking down to the ground.

Raven then lunged forwards as though she was trying to stop the elevator-like machine from going down but she was too late. The machine that held her friends captive disappeared, leaving Raven to grab nothing but dirt.

She patted the ground as if to try and feel if they were really there but they weren't.

They were gone.

Her eyes that were once wide were now shut closed.

"No…"

 **:(/\\):**

A grunt came, indicating that something was trying to get out of whatever it got captured from. This annoyed Ravager greatly and rolled her eyes.

"Quit it, will you?" she snapped.

Beast Boy stopped what he was doing and glared at the villain.

Robin sighed, obviously being bored since he had nothing to do other than to pray that Raven would come and kick the villain's butt.

"It's a force field, Beast Boy. You can't break out." Robin replied.

"Yeah, man. Besides, I'm getting kind of dizzy and getting a headache." Cyborg muttered.

"And you will tirelessly tire yourself out." Star replied.

The green one sighed. "I just hope that Raven would come."

Upon hearing this, it made the fighter to laugh.

"You honestly _think_ she would _come_?" she laughed. "Oh please."

This angered Beast Boy since he burst out. "You don't know what you're talking about! Raven is strong! She can take anyone down! Raven _will_ find us!"

 **:(/\\):**

 _Get it together, Raven. Focus. Concentrate._ Raven thought

Raven was still currently being in the field where her friends got captured. She was floating in mid-air with cross-legged. Her blue cloak draping over her, covering her.

 _Starfire…can you read me?_

It was a while before the familiar voice of the alien spoke.

 _Friend Raven? Is it you?_

Raven mentally sighed with relief.

 _Yes it's me. How are you holding up?_

 _Uh we are okay. I think that Beast Boy may be trying to get on villain's nerves._

Raven sighed. _Don't let him do anything stupid. Where are you guys located?_

 _We appear to be in some kind of an old abandoned mine—_

 _Mine? What Mines? Starfire? Starfire?!_

Raven cursed under her breath when the connection was broken. Did Ravager figured it out? This made the empath to be in a thinking mode. She was worried about her.

If Ravager hurt any of friends, then she _will_ pay.

On the other hand, the half-demon didn't know what mines Starfire was talking about. There are many old abandoned mines but the enemy _wouldn't_ take her friends too far so she started to narrow the ones that were closer.

But wait…

Raven widened her eyes in realization.

 _Raven then lunged forwards as though she was trying to stop the elevator-like machine from going down but she was too late. The machine that held her friends captive disappeared, leaving Raven to grab nothing but dirt_.

Of course! How could she have missed it?

Ravager _wanted_ her to think that she held her friends in a far captive place but she didn't.

It was here all along.

She got out of her position and stared at the ground before making her eyes to go white…

 **:(/\\):**

Ravager laughed at the green one.

"Even if she did found us, she would be having trouble getting to _here_." she sneered.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you."

"Aw defending for your friend? How sweet! But that doesn't matter. By the time she comes in here, it will be already too late. She will be known as the girl who was too late to save her friends. In a matter of minutes, this entire place will be going dow—"

"Wanna bet?"

A huge slab of boulder suddenly rushed towards the enemy. Using her quick reflexives, Ravager saw it coming and at the last minute, she walked up a nearby wall to perform a backflip so that she was passing over the slab of boulder.

It looked like it was close to actually hitting her but it didn't. As soon as she passed it over, she swiftly landed on her feet and let the boulder hitting the wall instead.

Curiously (even though they knew who it was), the Titans turned around and gasped.

"Raven!" Starfire exclaimed as she saw her half-demon glowing friend.

"So you did manage to find me." she replied, with a crooked smile.

"If you ever hurt one of my friends, you'll be sorry." Raven threatened, raising one of her glowing hands.

Ravager laughed. "Such talk. But are you all action?"

At once, the girl leaped into the air while she got out her two katana swords. With a charging yell, she brought it down in attempt to strike down Raven but since she was also fast. Raven quickly moved to the side letting the sword to past by her by an inch.

The sword struck at the hard ground and using it for support, Ravager held onto the hilt before she did a side-kick so that she struck Raven. Raven flew back and grunted once she fell on the floor but she quickly got up.

The half-demon then threw several small rocks. Seeing this, the fighter started to run towards the flying rocks and would jump from rock to rock until she came off the last one and threw the sword towards Raven.

Just in time, Raven swiftly moved to the side, letting the sword to pass by her; the sword struck the wall. Ravager then raced towards the Titan and soon it broke into a hand-to-hand combat.

The enemy would throw punches while Raven blocks them. However, to end this, Raven already formed a plan in order to bring her down. So, she ducked down from the oncoming punch only to bring herself up and her knee as well. Raven used her knee to strike Ravager's chin before she grabbed at the scruff of her shirt so that the foe was thrown away.

As Ravager got thrown, she quickly threw some small bombs in the air before she collided with the wall. Just as she struck the wall, the bombs exploded which made Raven give an exclaim of shout and she shielded her face from the bright light before the empath too got thrown back, falling to the ground.

The rest of the Titans had also blocked their faces from the bright light then turned their attention to the fallen friend.

"Raven!" Star exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Ravager lifted her head up and gave out a cold grin.

"Heh. You're not that bad, kid." she replied then pushed herself out of the spot only to crack her neck.

She walked towards Raven and stopped.

"But you're not strong enough to outmatch me." she sneered.

"No, you're right." Raven responded. "But that doesn't mean I don't have a one last trick up my sleeve."

Confused, the girl spoke. "What?"

And then, Raven turned around and grabbed her by the wrist to fling over her. Once she collided with the floor, Raven quickly acted by sending two medium rocks from both sides so that it smashed the girl.

It was a while before the rocks fell off her and there, it revealed Ravager who seemed to be strong but at the last minute, Ravager fell to her knees being defeated.

The Titans cheered.

"Alright, Raven!" Cy shouted.

 **:(/\\):**

"You know, usually, it takes me a while to be impressed but I must say, kid, you impressed me." Ravager said.

Raven, who had an expressionless face, spoke. "Well then. I should feel honored."

"How'd you do it? What's your secret?" Ravager smirked.

Raven smirked back. "No secrets." she then walked towards Robin. "I've just been taught by the best."

A small rare smile was formed. With that, the prison guard gave her a push and she started to move. Once she was in the prison truck, the vehicle drove off.

A/N: …believe it or not, I actually had trouble making up the action near the end :3 so that was the long wait, my apologies. I just hope that I didn't make/exaggerate the battle too much *scratches head* till then!


	8. Girls' Nightout

**Author's Note:** Woah another update? Yup! Due to the long wait, you guys are gonna get another update! Yay! And, yesterday, I was supposed to update it but my internet was down and didn't got it back up till later in the evening :3 it was being dumn -_-' let's get going since I'm excited for this chapter =D

 **Summary:** The boys are on a mission that takes place outside of Jump City but they need someone to watch over the Tower and the city so the girls are left to be in charge.

* * *

Chapter 8: Girls' Nightout

An unknown identifier was running in the dark, panting heavily. It looked like it was trying to get away but the thing which it seemed to be running away from, appeared to have caught up.

The girl gave out a yell when a bomb exploded which caused her to fall down. She groaned, pushing herself up only to gasp when she saw an attack coming towards her.

Just then, before she could even get the hit, something appeared in front of her blocking the attack with its own weapon. The girl raised one of her hands in front of her face and turned around to avoid the bright light.

Once the light died down, the girl squinted her eyes and saw who it was. The savior walked towards her and extended his hand out.

"You okay?" he asked, pulling her up.

She nodded. "Yeah, I am. Thanks Black Hawk."

The person, Black Hawk, nodded.

"How are the other two holding up?"

"Iron Steel is injured and Blue Bandit is still trying to fight." she replied.

Black Hawk nodded. As though as he sensed it, Black Hawk turned around and quickly reacted. He grabbed Huntress by the waist and moved out of the way right when the attack struck at the spot they once stood. Black Hawk's cape (which was covering the girl) flew to the side from the explosion.

Just as the explosion came, something else flew into the air and rushed towards the enemy. It latched itself against the machine and a beep came from it. It then exploded, making the machine give out a roar.

Seeing the familiar style, the two heroes turned around and out of the shadow, another one of them came out.

"At least we came here in time." the newcomer responded.

"Blue Bandit." Black Hawk acknowledged.

However, the guy also noticed that she was holding something—or rather someone by her side. It seemed to be a young boy who appeared to be no longer than twelve. However, to the naked's eye, he looked to be a normal boy but to everyone who knew him, he seemed not.

"He's been gravely injured." Blue Bandit replied, clearly having concern in her tone.

"We need to get him out of here." Huntress said, getting up.

As soon as she said that, a loud terrifying roar came which alerted them. Black Hawk and Huntress turned around only to gasp when they saw that the machine came back to life.

The machine took a few threatening steps then roared.

"We need help." Blue Bandit stated as they walked backwards.

 **TT**

"So you guys sure you don't need any help? I mean the Titans' East are avail—"

"Robin, we're sure. Besides, the Titans East have their own battles to fight. We can handle this." Raven responded to the screen which showed the boys who were in the T-ship.

"Yes, please do not fret over us. We will take good care of the Tower and the city. The people who need your help are far more important." Star said.

"Yeah, man. In other words, chill." Cy responded. "Besides Jump City has Raven."

Raven scowled. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Uh er…nothing! Nothing!" Cy gave a sheepish grin.

Raven crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright. I suppose I shouldn't worry so much." Robin muttered.

"Yes! If anything is terrorizing Jump City, we will triumph over them and be victorious!" Star giggled.

"…"

"Uh anyways, go and save the people in Iron City." Raven said.

"But what if—"

"Raven out."

With that, Raven pressed the button and the screen went off.

 **:(/\\):**

Robin stared at the black screen from his communicator. He sighed.

"Dude, trust us. They will be fine. Don't worry so much. Besides, it's not like they're going to cause a major destruction in Jump city." Beast Boy responded.

Robin quirked an eyebrow. " _That's_ what I'm worried about…"

 **:(/\\):**

"So uh what do we do now?" Star asked.

"Uh, monitor the city?" Raven suggested.

And, the alarm rang out.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence?" Raven said before the two flew off.

 **:(/\\):**

People screamed from fear, trying to get away from the destruction. The chaos seemed to be caused from a person that looked like it had on a silver metal suit while in the middle an M was implanted.

"That's right! Run, you weaklings. This city belongs to Mutant Man! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And that's when a bus came towards him, colliding against him so that he struck the wall.

"Not when we're here."

Using his super strength, he removed the bus with a simple punch.

"The girls of Teen Titans." he replied. He paused. "Wait, where are the rest of the team?"

"Out." Star said.

"Hmm well this should be interesting."

"Uh are we gonna talk all day or are we gonna do our battle?" Raven asked.

The Mutant Man raised an eyebrow. "My, you're certainly impatient." he then gave out a roar. "And now you should feel the wrath of Mutant Man!"

"…is this the part where we're supposed to be scared?" Raven quizzed.

"No…THIS IS!" he then stuck his hand out and a beam of crackling energy was shot, rushing towards a dog that was nearby. The beam hit the animal and it started to twitch oddly, snarling and growling until it was completed.

Instead of its cute usual form, it was now in a mutant form and the mutant dog gave out a loud roar. The owner stared at it before he gave out a scream and ran off.

The dog took a few steps before it threw its head in the air and gave its final roar of bark.

The girls gasped, taking two steps back.

"You handle the man and I handle the dog?" Raven said, stepping back.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Star answered, making her hand glow green along with her eyes.

The foe laughed, enjoying the chaos that was ahead of him.

"Laugh at this! HAH!" Star used her glowing hand and made a powerful punch. The Mutant Man flew back, smashing through a streetlight before tumbling down to the ground.

"Of course. There would always be a girl who would be stronger than she looks." he said, cracking his jaw. "I can easily arrange that though."

The same beam from before collided with a nearby car and it transformed the vehicle into a mutant version of itself. He then grabbed the car from the sides and spun around until he threw it which raced towards Starfire who got hit from it.

Meanwhile, Raven (who was flying) turned around a corner but the mutant dog was still chasing after her.

Her eyes were darting from left and right as though she was searching for something.

 _If I can get something big then I could bring him down…_ she thought.

She turned around and gasped when she saw the dog leaping into the air. Raven dove for the ground and once she was close enough, she swerved out of the way which made the creature hit the ground instead.

The half demon wore a triumph smirk then started to form up a plan as she eyed the streetlights.

 _If he wants to play, then fine. It'll be playtime._

Soon, several of streetlights were encased with black magic and Raven found herself flying left and right, avoiding the falling streetlights. The dog had also have the same plan such as going from left to right to dodge them. However, on the third last streetlight, the pole fell and it managed to strike the creature, pinning it down.

The creature struggled furiously which made it harder for Raven hold the streetlight. She then brought down another pole so that it could pin down the dog better. At last, the animal finally stopped struggling which indicated that it was now defeated.

Raven breathed out a sigh of relief but before she could move, a squeak came.

"Eeep!" the voice exclaimed.

Raising an eyebrow, Raven turned around but as soon as she did, something collided with her and it brought the two down to the ground.

"Oof." they grunted once they reached the ground, tumbling a bit.

"For having a most unusual villain, he is quite strong." Star said, pushing herself from an awkward angle.

"Agreed. So…any plans on how to take him down?" Raven asked.

"As of now, none comes to mind."

Raven then turned her head to the side and acting quickly, she produced a shield which avoided the oncoming beam. The beam eventually died down, making Raven bring down the shield that was surrounding her and Starfire.

The Mutant Man gave out a small growl, clearly being annoyed by these two but he became even angrier when he saw his mutant animal was defeated.

He needed a plan.

"If you girls want me so bad, then see if you can race me." he grinned.

He stuck out his hand and the familiar beam hit a nearby motorcycle. Instead of its usual color (which was black), it was now a silver one. His "M" mark was placed to the side.

He laughed and drove off once he got on it, leaving the girls in their dust. They coughed from the dust but they instantly flew into the air.

However, being aware of this, the Mutant Man increased the speed, making it harder for the girls catch up.

"See you later maybe never." he laughed over the loud noise.

 **:(/\\):**

"Ugh. He is proving to be quite persistent." Star muttered, trying to straighten her hair.

The door to the garage got opened and they walked in, eyeing the two available vehicles.

Raven sighed. "We need to catch him before he causes even more chaos."

Star then saw the vehicles. "So…we take the car and cycle of the motor? Or do we take the car?"

"I would take both…you know, just in case if something happens to the other, the other one can still catch up to him."

"Sounds good."

Raven paused. "Do you even know how to drive any of them?"

"Uh well Cyborg did somewhat taught me how when we are not doing the kicking off the butt."

"I suppose that's good enough…" she took out her communicator and a red dot was flashing. "I got a lock on him."

 **:(/\\):**

"Bam. Bam! Ahahaha! No one can stop me!"

A blue streak nearly zapped him at the tire but it still made him somewhat lose control of his motorcycle. He then stopped, making a swerve at the side and halted.

Wearing a surprised and shocked look, he shook himself to be back to normal and sneered.

"Heehee I have figured how to use the blasters!" Star giggled.

"So you two came back. I thought you wouldn't."

"We don't stop until every criminal is placed in jail." Raven responded.

"Ha. Rubbish. Catch me if you can!" he laughed, bringing the engine back to life and zoomed off which left Raven to twitch.

The two went back in action by chasing after him. Raven took out her communicator to study their fellow bad guy.

"Starfire, you take the left and I will go straight."

"Okay."

Instantly seeing a corner, Starfire created a sharp turn.

"Oh and watch out for the—"

Raven cringed when she heard a smash followed by a screech then a roar from the engine.

"Stop sign…" shaking her head, she placed the device back to its proper place and took off.

 **:(/\\):**

Star grunted when she hit a rocky road though that was soon over. She still wasn't a good driver even with Cyborg's lesson. Star moved her eyes to the side and widened them to create yet another sharp turn.

"Whew." she breathed out a sigh of relief. She then gave out a gasp but her timing came out a bit too late since she had already hit a nearby fire hydrant.

But because water came out, the car slipped on it making her spin around, giving out a shriek. Just in time, she just managed to create a turn in order to avoid to not hit a person.

However, the person saw this and automatically jumped out of the way and shouted.

"Hey, watch out lil' lady!"

"Uh, I am sorry!" she called out of the open window.

When it was clear, Star breathed out another sigh of relief but then saw the Mutant Man's vehicle passing by from ahead followed by Raven.

"Hello friend Raven! I have caught up with you!" Star exclaimed through the communicator.

An expressionless Raven appeared on the screen.

"Uh…hi?" she said. "So are you by any chance close to getting him?"

"No unfortunately but I do see a corner which I must turn."

She did just that.

 **:(/\\):**

"No unfortunately but I do see a corner which I must turn."

Raven saw the movement from the screen that was made from Star.

"It appears to be I am getting close after all."

"Okay, that's gre—"

She stopped in mid-sentence and turned around with eyes wide. There, beside her was none other than the T-car with Starfire waving at her.

"What did you do to the car?" Raven asked, studying the dent at the side.

"Um I might have collided with the hydrant." she said, rubbing her neck sheepishly.

Raven shook her head. "Cyborg is not going to like this."

Starfire lifted her head from the screen and gasped. "Raven, look out!" she cried out.

Upon hearing the cry, Raven looked up and gasped. Just in time, she leaped into the air and flew for a bit. The beam struck the R-cycle which smashed it to bits but there was another attack, striking the flying Titan. Unfortunately, it hit her though before she could even fly back, Starfire stuck her upper body out of the window and turned sideways.

She then released the grappling hook, letting the string to tie around Raven and with a yank, Raven gave out an exclaim before she finally hit the rooftop of the car.

"Are you okay?" Star asked.

"Ughhh…" she groaned. "And I'm guessing you stole the grapple hook from Robin's room?"

The sheepish grin was all Raven needed for an answer.

Raven turned her head back and stared at the spot where the R-cycle was once were.

"We are so doomed." she then diverted her attention back to Starfire. "I take wheel, you aim."

"That is most welcoming."

And they swapped places right after Raven got inside. Once in, Raven started to chant.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

"What are you—aaahhh!" Star screamed at the sudden speed increase.

The bad guy craned his head back so that he could see what was going on but when he saw that they were gaining speed, he knew he need another change of strategy.

Seeing an old building, he quickly swerved sharply to a corner and straight into the building.

"I do not think that going into a building was a good idea." Starfire shouted over the noise.

"I know." Raven yelled back.

The two grunted when they were going up the rough stairs before they entered another hallway. They could tell that they were either on the fourth or fifth floor.

Growling, the Mutant Man saw a window and headed towards that direction. He picked up speed and at the right he jumped through the window, shattering the glass. The girls followed suit.

They screamed as they were flying in the air and as though by some luck, the Mutant Man managed to get to the ground rather smoothly while the girls were screaming.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven screamed.

The car was once again being covered in dark magic and when it was closely reaching the ground, the car gave a small bump making them grunt from the rough impact before the vehicle spun around until it screeched to a halt. The girls had their eyes wide from the event that just happened; their heartbeats increased by a lot.

"Whew."

But their short break was interrupted when the criminal raced past by them and that made them put in action.

Seeing another streetlight, Raven suddenly had an idea and started to scold herself for not thinking about it earlier.

Perhaps all the hectic made her forget it since after all, she had to focus her energy and mind on the car when they were increasing the speed.

"We need some kind of a hook." Raven told Starfire. "Do we have an extra in the car?"

"No we do not—"she paused. "What does this button do?"

Raven raised an eyebrow as she stared at the blue button and Starfire pressed it. A _chonk_ sound was heard and the two had their eyes wide. At the front of the car, a grey hook came out of the car's front and it latched at the back of the guy's motorcycle.

Starfire blinked.

"Well that was convenient." Raven said.

"What the—"the foe looked back and saw that there was a hook. "Ugh great."

Before he could even do anything, Raven immediately stepped on the speed brake and abruptly turned towards the streetlight. She then spun around several of times until the whole rope (minus the hook) was tied around the pole. The bad guy growled, trying to break himself free from the grasp but he was unsuccessful and acting quickly, Raven used her powers to encase the opponent.

The girls breathed out a sigh of relief and gave each other a grin before they got out, walking towards the guy.

 **:(/):**

"Flying through buildings, a Mutant Man and CAR RACING? What on earth did you girls do?!" Robin shouted over the communicator.

"Uh…capturing a bad guy?"

"A race car? A RACE CAR?!" Cy exclaimed, blocking Robin (who gave a look) out of the way. "YOU GUYS BETTER DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO MY CAR!"

"And to my R-cycle!" Robin said, as soon as Cyborg reminded him.

The girls tensed and started to feel awkward. The boys noticed this and Robin just _had_ to ask.

"Raven…" he said. "You guys didn't do _anything_ to our vehicles, right?"

"Uhm…" the half-demon started.

"About that…" Star rubbed her neck. The two girls gave each other a look.

"You know your R-cycle, right? Well uh it kinda got destroyed."

Silence.

…

"DESTROYED!?" Robin screeched. The two cringed.

"And Cyborg…about your car…well it kind of has a um dent on it." Star responded.

"A DENT! YOU GIRLS BETTER BE PREPARED FOR ONE OF THOSE TALKS!" Cy exclaimed. "My car! My beautiful car has a dent on it." he complained.

"At least it wasn't _destroyed_!" Robin shot back.

"So um how did your mission go?" Star asked, hoping to change the subject.

"It all went good." Beast Boy replied. "We totally kicked the bad guy's butt!"

"And don't think just by asking that will change our minds, Star and Rae! We're still not done talking!" Cy shouted.

Raven sighed and the two prepared for a very long talk…

A/N: This was fun to write XD and poor Cy and Robin…haha see you next time!


	9. Valley of the Fortresses

**Author's Note:** Can you believe we are almost done Season seven? LIKE WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR CONTINOUS SUPPORT! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME! Now, here's the thing. Once I'm completely done with the Titans season arc, I'll be making a Season 3 of Young Justice Invasion. I mean like there are so many unanswered questions so I wanted to explore them and stuff like that. And once that is done, I'll be making yet another season arc for none other than Starfire and it will be ONLY for her. NOW, this Starfire season won't be connected to the rest of my own Titans arc so keep that in mind. Anyways, off we go! Wait, wait. So you guys *hopefully* remember those red eyes from Possession in season six, right? Well, I decided to continue with those "red eyes" and you shall find out whose those belong to! And no, it's not Trigon. He's dead so he STAYS dead. Okay? Okay. WAIT! And this chapter is kind of inspired by one of the Young Justice's episodes…ah I believe it's called Bereft heh. AND SEASON 2 OF THE FLASH IS COMING AT OCTOBOR SIXTH! IT'S SOOO LOONGGG T_T

 **Shout Outs: ** Thanks to Dixxy for following and reviewing. Thanks to afraidofspiders for following me and favoring me as an author and for favoring and following the story.

 **Summary:** The Team wakes up only to realize they have no idea what they are doing here. It wasn't until Raven remembered what their purpose was and it was only then that the team could move on with their mission.

* * *

Chapter 9: Valley of the Fortresses

 **Sahara Desert, approximately 12:00 AM**

A groan came which interrupted the silence that spread over the now cool desert.

 _Ugh, okay. I'm gonna have the headache for at least a week._ Raven muttered.

She then paused as though she felt that something wasn't right.

 _That's strange…I feel as if there's something blocking my mind…how…how did we end up here?_

Raven narrowed her eyes, looking at the sandy path that was ahead of her. Noticing that this wouldn't work, Raven got into her mediating form and spoke her familiar chant.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" she recited.

Tons of flashbacks zoomed into her mind, making Raven feel uncomfortable at the sudden burst of speed.

 _A T-ship flying but then there was a sudden explosion which caused them separated._

 _A desert much like this one…_

 _A black void that opened like curtains zoomed in only to reveal a man with an Anubis mask then red eyes appeared…_

Raven gasped as she opened her eyes, suddenly realizing something.

 _I need to find the others and fast._

If she had forgotten her memories then chances are that the others have forgotten memories too. But Robin had once lost his memories, he wouldn't lose them again…

Would he?

With that, Raven flew into the air in hope to find the others. However, it wasn't a few steps since something came at her way. Sensing it, Raven turned around but her timing came a bit off. She produced a shield at the wrong moment so she ended up taking the hit since the empath crashed down at the sandy ground.

"Oof," she grunted.

Groaning a bit, Raven pushed herself up and rubbed at the side of her head. Curiously as to who attacked her, she scanned the dark area and slowly but surely a silhouette emerged out of the darkness. However, green glowing hands and eyes stood out in the dark.

Realizing who it was, Raven widened her eyes slightly. "Starfire?"

"She who trespass will pay the price." she said then raised her glowing hand and fired at Raven who gasped.

 **TT**

Cyborg groaned as though he just got up from bed. He blankly stared into space before shaking himself to be in order.

"Whoo headache." he announced.

He looked into the distance.

"Where am I?"

He honestly didn't know. He doesn't even _remember_ how he got here in the first place. However, something deep within him told him that he had a purpose of being here but he just doesn't know what it is…

 **:(/\\):**

"Starfire, it's me!" Raven called out, dodging the starbolt.

But the alien didn't listen. She kept on firing her alien powers at the fellow Titan who doesn't want to hurt her friend. So, Raven tried to find another way on how to talk her out of it.

Raven gave out a sharp gasp since she got hit in the chest and smashed down at the ground, having a rough fall. Seeing that there was simply no other way, Raven told herself that she had to attack her…

Unless…

Yes, that's it!

She would use that plan instead of the one she currently had.

Noticing that Starfire was about to attack, Raven hurriedly got up and armed herself by having her hands glowing black. The two charged at one another and just in time, Raven raised her hand while Starfire did as well at the same time. However, Raven placed her hand at her forehead and then everything went hazy as though they were being taken to another world…

" _Starfire…?"_

" _Raven! How are you—how are we—"_

" _I used my powers to get us here…well kind of. I didn't expect something like this to happen. I was aiming to reach your mind and well here we are." Raven explained. "But that doesn't matter now. I need to show you some memories…of how we got here…our mission…"_

" _Mission? Where are our friends?"_

" _Let me explain." she told her. When Star was silent, Raven took this answer indicating that she could continue. "We all have been separated and we somehow seemed to lose our memories. However, I believe that there was a man…a man who seemed to be responsible for this mishap. So, we need to find our other friends and get back on track."_

" _Agreed. Let us proceed."_

 _And then the smoky blue smoke swirled around them, making them vanish._

Instead of attacking one another, the two girls fell down with a thud, giving out a grunt.

"Starfire?" Raven said, unsurely.

"It is I, friend Raven. I am back to the way I used to be." Star responded.

Raven breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That's good…that's great, actually!" Raven then pushed herself, climbing off from Starfire.

"Let us now go on the hunt for our friends so we can resume to our mission." she paused. "But uh how do we find them?"

"Hmmm…" Raven then got out her communicator and to her luck, a red dot was flashing on the screen. "I got Cyborg's lock."

"Let us go."

 **:(/\\):**

Cyborg raised an eyebrow while he was clicking away on his scanner. As of right now, he had found out that he is at Sahara Desert. But why? Why was he doing at the desert?

"Aw man," he muttered, rubbing his head.

And it looks like that's the only thing he could find out now. He dropped his scanner and stared into the endless sand.

Well, he might as well start walking if he wants answer but he doesn't even know if walking around aimlessly would even give him the answers he needs.

Noticing that this was his only lead, Cyborg started to walk. However, it wasn't even an inch since he thought he heard a noise that sounded like a _swoosh_.

Being on alert, the half-robot turned around having his sonic cannon ready.

"I know you're out there and I'm warning you that I'm armed." he announced. He narrowed his eyes when he heard no answer. "Don't make me use it."

It was a while until at last, something slowly started to emerge out of the darkness. Cyborg raised an eyebrow as he saw the shadow forming into a shape that looked like a raven.

Another silhouette came out of the form and it appeared to be a girl with red hair.

Raven lowered her arms, letting her cape to once again cover her body.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The girls seemed unfazed by his strong voice since they knew that was to be expected.

"Cyborg, we are your friends." Star said, coming towards him.

Raven simply placed an arm in front of her to block her path since she saw that Cy was obviously not believing her and readied his weapon even more. The empath walked towards him but not too close.

"What she says is true. You all have lost memories and I can return them to you but you have to trust me." she said.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know you won't trick me?"

"The only way I can do it is to show you. I need to enter your mind to restore those lost memories. But like I said, I need you to trust me."

There was a long hesitation. No one spoke which made it intense. What it seemed for like hours, Cyborg started to lower his arm since something in his gut told him that she was speaking the truth.

"Do what you must."

Raven nodded, relieved that he was trusting her. She then sat cross-legged in mid-air.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." she said, eerily and her eyes glow white.

Cyborg gave an uneasy glance at the half-demon but the minute he looked into her white eyes, his own eyes widened slightly and an invisible force started to pull him in.

Flashbacks of his previous battles were shown along with his friends. Everything was shown up to now…to the current state. Cyborg squirmed under the force and at once everything was speeding at the speed of light.

 _His friends._

 _Betrayal._

 _Fighting evil._

 _Hurt._

 _Titans East being controlled._

 _Him being in a horrible accident._

 _Red eyes…_

 _A man in an Anubis mask._

Just like that, the force which pulled him in finally made him snapped out of the flashbacks. He gave out a gasp, collapsing to his knees being overwhelmed from the many images.

No one spoke. Raven and Starfire was staring at him as though they were waiting for an answer.

"…Cyborg?" Star asked, unsure.

"You would have to be crazy enough to not trust you." Cy responded.

Star giggled while Raven smiled, knowing that their friend was back.

"Welcome back." Raven responded.

"Ugh, now I'm gonna have a headache. You really know how to take a toll on a guy." he muttered.

"Uh sorry."

Cyborg got up only to stare at the two. "So I'm guessing you haven't found the other two?"

They shook their heads.

Cyborg gave out a sigh. "Whoever did this to us, they really did a good job." he muttered.

"We need to find where the others are…and fast." Raven said.

"Yes. I do not wish to think that our friends perhaps might be kidnapped or injured." Star said.

"Don't worry. Everything would be fine. We always come up fine…" the half-robot said, bringing his scanner up.

"If I can just connect to—"

Cyborg didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence since there was something coming. A noise that sounded like a high pitch whistle was coming to them. Cy turned around and had his eyes wide.

"Hit the deck!" he shouted, bringing Starfire down.

Right on time, Raven produced a black shield which made the missile strike it. When the protection was lowered, Cyborg craned his neck slightly to see what had attacked them. He squinted his eyes until eventually several large tanks started to show up making his eyes go wide.

"Uh oh." Raven responded.

"So I am guessing we are doing the kicking of the butt?" Star asked once she got up.

"Teen Titans, go!" Cy commanded.

At once, everyone flew into action. Cyborg kept on using his sonic cannon in hopes to destroy the barrel of the tank. Starfire used her starbolts while Raven used her chanting words to try and break the top of the tank.

She closed her eyes, bringing down her finger. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The top of the tank got covered by dark magic and Raven struggled a bit. At last, she managed to destroy the top which was hanging in mid-air. She then turned her head to the side, looking at Cyborg.

"Cyborg, catch!"

Upon hearing his voice, Cyborg looked and caught the flying top that was headed towards him.

"Brace yourself. Things are about to come heavy." he shouted before throwing the object.

He was able to demolish three tanks (the one in front, the one beside and the one behind them) and smoke came out. The battle took quite a while. There were some narrow misses from the projectiles. Starfire (who flew in the air to avoid the blasts) would zig-zag around in order to avoid the three missiles that were launched from the machines.

The alien looked back a bit to see the weaponries still being hot on her tail. However, the minute she looked at the front she gave out an _eep_ sound since three more were flying towards her. She then got an idea and still continued to fly towards the three new missiles. At the right time, Starfire flew into the air, letting the weapons to explode into one another, creating a one huge blast.

"Whew," she gave out a sigh of relief. "Aaah!" she exclaimed when a nearby rocket nearly struck her but flew past by her.

The missile swerved to the side then headed straight to the girl once again.

"Ugh, there's too many." Raven announced, joining Cyborg who was still fighting.

Cyborg stopped what he was doing and narrowed his eyes at the tanks. "We can still beat them. Raven, you tear them apart and give the top parts to me. Starfire,"

"Yes?" Star asked once she landed.

"You distract the missiles."

"Titans, go!"

Raven made her eyes glow white then encased the top parts of the machine. She threw it at Cy who caught it then chucked the turret from the side. The top collided with one after another kind of like dominoes. Meanwhile, Starfire was still flying in the air and struggled a bit too loose sight of the flying weapons.

Occasionally, she would use her starbolts to annihilate them but mainly, the whole flying would be somewhat repetitive. However, she would sometimes use the three flying weapons to smash at the tank.

At last, Cyborg and Raven finally defeated the last few of the armored cars and they were just waiting for Starfire.

Starfire narrowed her eyes at the last vehicle that seemed to be either just appeared or it was still there but the two missed it due to all of the explosions and such.

Grinning, she zoomed towards the armored vehicle and at what she thought it was the right time, Starfire flew into the air and let the missile attack the tank. However, apparently she was still in the range since the shockwave of the explosion still reached her.

"Oof," she grunted, being collided with the shockwave. She flew back but somewhere in the middle, she managed to create a backwards somersault then landed on her own two feet, skidding back a little but it was enough to join the group.

The Titans didn't move but once the smoke was clear, they cheered.

"We are victorious!" Star shouted.

"Alright, team! Nice work!" Cy exclaimed.

Raven, however, turned her head to the side only to squint them. Sure enough, out of the darkness, more tanks came out which made Raven's eyes go wide. Seeing that something wasn't right, Cyborg stopped cheering only to gasp with shock.

"You got to be kidding me." Cy responded. "Well let's get some butt-kicking!"

"Yes, let's!" Star exclaimed.

The two started to charge forward but Raven sensed something else. Curiously, she didn't move and kept on listening to that strange sound.

 _Where is it coming from_?

She looked around until she looked up at the dark sky; it was hard to see. She wasn't sure what it was but she didn't take any chances.

"Wait!" Raven called out, using her powers to summon the two Titans and brought them back. They grunted when they fell to the ground. "Do you hear that?"

"What? The sound of us falling to the ground or the loud tremors coming from the tank?" Cy remarked.

Raven twitched, giving him a slight glare. He laughed sheepishly. "No. _That_."

At last, the sounds that came from the strange objects started to reveal themselves but they end up being airplanes.

Cyborg had his eyes wide. "This can't be good."

"We are outnumbered. We cannot possibly defeat all of them." Starfire pointed it out.

The three started to back up but suddenly something flew in the air and it latched itself at the side of the tanks. The devices beeped, indicating that it was about to blow; it did just that. Something also flew into the air but yet again it was hard to see. But then, another silhouette form came down from the sky and it smashed several of the deathly machines, creating dust to arise.

Curiously, the Titans turned behind and two shadows were in the view.

"Don't think the party is over."

"Because it's just getting started!"

The three heroes gasped, recognizing the voices.

"Robin!" Star exclaimed, happily flying towards the leader.

"Yo, BB!" Cy shouted. "I thought I would never see you again!" he said, giving him a bone-metal hug.

After the hugs, Raven just simply stood there and gave a narrowed look at the two.

"Um…heh, hey there Rae." Beast Boy said, gulping.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?" she raged. "NO SIGNS OF YOU TWO! YOU COULDN'T HAVE GIVEN US A SIGNAL OR ANYTHING! I HAD TROUBLE SENSING YOU TWO!"

The group had their eyes wide.

"Yeah about that…" Robin said, rubbing his neck. "We had to cut off any form of communications. We found out that we were in a part of our enemy's territory. We luckily took a shelter from them."

"And let me guess…it was _your_ bright idea to do all of that?" Raven peeved, crossing her arms. But the sheepish movement from Robin was all Raven needed to know. "Some _leader_."

"Hey! You would've done the same thing!"

Raven waved her hand in the air. "I suppose…" she paused. "And you didn't had any trouble giving his lost memories to him?" she motioned to Beast Boy.

"It was…rough. I didn't lose any memories."

 _Thought so_. Raven thought then paused. _But wait…how come he didn't lose his memories—despite the fact he lost them in the first place—but we did? Unless…of course. He somehow must've escaped the attack at the last second. That damn bastard._ Raven fumed in thought.

"So now since we are all united, how do we stop these things?" Star asked.

"Yeah. We already took out the first bunch of the tanks but apparently more were coming." Cy said.

Robin glanced up at the sky to see the flying airplanes though he made a small gasp after he realized (a moment later) what type of those airplanes were.

"You guys didn't realize what types of those airplanes are, did you?" he asked.

"Uh…I don't know about you, Robin, but some of us don't have Bat eyes." Cy said.

"Well…technically, Beast Boy _could've_ had bat eyes by simply transforming into a Bat himself." Raven pointed it out.

"Oh you know what I mean."

Robin gave a little sneer. "Well…they're Kamikaze airplanes."

The group minus Starfire gasped.

"Please, what is the kaze of the kami?" she quizzed.

"Kamikaze," Robin corrected.

"They're pilots that fly an airplane and crash into enemy ships. Otherwise known as a suicide bomber." Cy answered, walking back a few steps.

"But why? Do they not value their life?" Star questioned.

"It's their jobs, Starfire…" Robin spoke.

"So…anyone got a plan?" Raven announced.

"Well we got two choices here. Attack from above or attack from below." Beast Boy said.

Picking up from Beast Boy, Robin spoke. "Raven and Starfire. You two attack from above. Us three will attack from below."

"Uh shouldn't I attack from above as well?" Beast Boy pointed it out.

Robin shook his head. "No. It's better if you stay below. You will be more useful."

"Yeah and besides, I know you love to smash things." Cy grinned.

"Titans, go!"

And so the battle again.

At the beginning, it went pretty smooth but later, things started to get worse. More tanks would come and go making it harder for the Titans.

Raven grunted when she fell to the ground. Groaning, she got up and quickly saved a flying turret that was about to hit Cyborg. She then used the weapon to chuck it at the machines.

"There's too many. We can't hold them for long." Raven said, joining Cyborg.

"We have to keep trying."

"If we keep on trying, we could die." Raven responded, a bit sternly.

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Starfire was frantically trying to avoid the many airplanes that were coming at her. She would often do zig-zags in order to try to make them collide against each other.

Seeing that she was trap (four airplanes came from each side), Starfire made her hands glow green and with a charging yell, she released it just as the airplanes fired theirs.

Cyborg twitched a bit and looked up to see where those big explosions came.

"STARFIRE!" he yelled.

The group united by having each other's back touching the others and they all looked at the threatening machine contraptions that were coming at them…

 **:(/\\):**

"Hmmm these Titans put up a good fight. I'll give them credit for that." a mysterious person spoke in the shadows. The only light that was shown was from the screens.

The character gave a little smirk followed by a sneer after he saw an explosion that caused in the air.

"But how unfortunate that their little _friend_ had an accident, hm? But no matter. This is where the real game begins." he slightly turned his head back and behind him, it seemed that there were bars indicating that there was a prison cell.

But, the light shone at the bottom corner and it was enough to see what it looked like the lower part of a body…

A/N: YAYAYAYAY! I FINALLY FINSIHED! *confetti's, streamers, balloons…* UGH THIS TOOK ME DAYS *SOBS* I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER FINISH IT BUT I DID AND THAT'S ALL IT MATTERS! BUT…BUT! Who's the mysterious uh…person in the cell? Have fun guessing! See you!


	10. Master of Disguises Part 1

**Author's Note:** Hello there! Here's an update that hopefully won't take a while…*ahem*this is probably gonna be a short A/N soo let's get started!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Guest for reviewing. Thanks to Raymesiris for reviewing.

 **Summary:** Having the team captured, Beast Boy must help to save his friends but the only clue he has is the word _spáthi_ _̱_ but he isn't alone. Another one is also doing the same mission but with different objective. The two must put their differences aside if they truly want to make it out alive.

* * *

Chapter 10: Master of Disguises Part 1

 _Tell me that didn't just happen. I should've done something…anything…_

A small form that took a shape of a mouse scurried the halls of cold-stoned path but then stopped. Its small beady eyes looked up only to spot a security camera so it started to form up a plan. As swiftly as a bat, the mouse was up at the top of the camera within seconds and it took out the cable with its tiny paw so that it went blank.

The mouse then transformed back into a human. Beast Boy gave a quick glance before he moved forwards.

 _So much for having good security—aaah!_

He gave a sudden inside shriek since his foot slipped down due to the fact that the ground gave out. At the last minute, he quickly changed into a hawk and flew to the safety zone. Beast Boy slightly moved back since he was at the edge of the ground, having small rocks to fall at the trap that was full of sharp pointy spikes.

He then regained his balance.

 _Okay, never mind…pretend I didn't say anything._

It was a quiet walk down the halls which slightly unnerved Beast Boy but he shrugged it off. It wasn't until then that his ears started to twitch as though he had sensed something. The green Titan stopped, trying to figure out what the sound was.

However, if someone was trying to make a sneak attack on him they didn't do a good job since he spotted a moving shadow across the wall before it disappeared.

He narrowed his eyes and pretended he didn't notice it since he resumed his walking.

The footsteps began to be loud and at the right time, Beast Boy jumped in the air to avoid an explosive device and he quickly transformed into a tiger. He lunged at the mysterious attacker, pinning the person down.

The person struggled under his strong grip.

"Ugh, let me…go!" the individual replied.

Upon recognizing the voice, Beast Boy changed back into his human form but his grip didn't loosen up.

"Huntress?"

The individual being stopped what she was doing only to look up. She blinked.

"Beast Boy?"

The changeling gave an odd look before he let go of her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, extending his hand.

Huntress slightly glared at the hand before she dismissed it. Beast Boy noticed the gesture but didn't pay much attention to it. He always knew that Huntress has a grudge against him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she snapped.

The changeling blinked and started to follow the girl. "Hey, if we're here and doing the same mission, we may as well start working together."

Huntress stopped, making Beast Boy slightly bump into her.

"Listen here, _kid_. This mission is my own mission. Besides, what your purpose of the mission is _entirely_ different from mine."

With that, she walked off. But as she walked past by Beast Boy, he grabbed her wrist.

"Okay, look. I don't know why you have a grudge against me but you need to put it aside. I can help you if you only _let_ me. You can't do this alone. You need me…we _both_ need each other if we want to make it out alive. Something tells me that your team had also been captured." he felt her hand curling into a fist. He knew he was right.

"My team had also been captured. I just managed to escape. We're not as different as you think. We both felt that we should've done _something_ — _anything._ " he said but then went silent while hoping for some kind of response.

"You know…you're not bad for a wise guy." she responded. Beast Boy gave a smile and she turned around. "Alright…let's work as a team…"

 **:(/\\):**

"All clear," Huntress said after she finished peeking out of her hiding spot.

"Good oh," Beast Boy paused. "Try to keep up." he smirked. He altered himself into a cheetah and started to run down the path carefully.

Huntress chuckled at his antics before she too went after him.

 _This is gonna be a piece of cake._

Huntress ran at full speed while jumping from wall to wall. Within seconds, the girl caught up to him and they both reached the "finish line".

"Not bad for a rookie." he smirked, grinning playfully at the same time.

"Same goes for you."

"Alright, let's go—oof!"

All of a sudden, Huntress grabbed his wrist and yanked him back so that he somewhat slammed against the wall, face first. She then slowly shuffled to the edge of the wall and peeked out to see a couple of shadows that were soon revealed to be the enemies—possibly night guards.

"Next time if you want me to get smacked to a wall, give me a heads up." the changeling hissed.

"Sorry," she replied with a crooked grin.

"All clear."

They then started to move out of their hiding spot as quietly as possible so that they wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. Sometimes, they would stop when they reach the intersection of the paths so that they could look to see if everything was clear.

"Is it just me or is this getting easy?" Huntress asked, having her back leaning against the cold wall.

"Yeah I mean. Where are all the guards?" the green one questioned.

Just then, a noise that sounded like a sword or a spear had just been unsheathed was heard. Feeling the hair standing up, Beast Boy stiffened and turned around only to meet face to face with a masked face.

He gave a sudden exclaim of shout and fell to the ground from the loss of balance.

"Um heh, how is it going?" he said.

"Surrender."

The two heroes gave each other a look before they flashed a smirk.

"As if!"

At once, the two went into action. Huntress pulled out her two katana swords while Beast Boy changed into a tiger. The girl fighter swung her two weapons in the air in a threatening matter before she performed a horizontal slice. The soldiers—or rather ninjas—put up a good fight much to their surprise but in the end, the two took out all of them except for one.

After he morphed back into a human, Beast Boy walked towards the last man standing and grabbed at the scruff of his shirt and brought him to the wall.

"Tell me who you're working for!" he demanded.

"No…no…I won't!"

" _Tell me_! Where have you put our friends? _Where_?!"

"Beast Boy!"

The sudden voice from Huntress made him stop and he looked at her.

"He's dead." she said.

Eyes wide, the green one turned his attention back to the ninja and checked for his pulse. He gently let go of his grip, letting the unmoving body to fall to the ground before the Titan crouched down to examine him.

"He gassed himself…" Beast Boy said.

"Another Kamikaze one." she stated.

The boy clenched his fist. "This is horrible."

"Beast Boy, it's their job."

"It still doesn't make it right."

Huntress sighed as she followed the upset Titan. However, as soon as they turned a corner, they gasped at the sight that was in front of them. More ninjas were blocking their path but when they were taking a few small backward steps, a weapon being unsheathed was heard, making them look back.

They were blocked.

"Ah, the boss is always right. You cannot hope to defeat all of us with only the two of you. You are outnumbered."

The two looked back and front and seeing that they have no choice, Huntress dropped her weapons and they raised their hands in surrender…

 **:(/\\):**

"Just our luck." Huntress muttered, trying to break loose from the tight rope that was tied around their hands; they're backs touching one another.

"Well at least we're not going to be burned alive." Beast Boy remarked.

Huntress growled.

"Welcome, young warriors. I am impressed that you have made it this far."

The two stopped what they were doing and tried to search for the new voice. Huntress narrowed her eyes when they fell upon a curtain of shadows so she nudged Beast Boy at his back.

There, a silhouette emerged out of it making them have their eyes go wide. Beast Boy gasped at the familiar person—or rather the mask—since small quick flashbacks entered his mind.

It all clicked.

"It was you. You were the one who erased my team's memories."

Huntress raised one of her eyebrows. "Memories?"

"Yes I was, young one. I had hoped that it would make you forget what your purpose was so that you wouldn't even remember your team and would lead a normal life. But it seems that plan had failed."

"Well yeah because you clearly didn't get _all_ of us." he sneered. But then he gave a small grunt when Huntress elbowed him in the back, warning him to not make him mad.

"Yes that masked boy…he has good reflexives…" he muttered. "And I can tell that he is a good leader."

"Yeah probably a better leader than you are." the Titan muttered.

Apparently, the man had heard him and he simply gave a look to his guard. Puzzled, Huntress looked at the guard but her question was answered when a shock of electricity had zapped them.

It was then that both of them realized that they were hooked to an electric machine but…where was the hook that's supposed to be connected to the device?

Unless…

Huntress quirked an eyebrow and looked down at her hands.

Oh of course.

The bloody ropes that was tied to their hands.

"Watch it, Beast Boy." she hissed.

"Admiring my device, I see?" the main enemy responded. The two gave angry glares.

"Cut to the chase, hot shot. Where is my team?" she said.

"And mine."

"Tsk, you two are impatient. I thought we could talk some more while I wait for you warriors to die."

"Not interested." the green one spoke.

The masked man sighed. "Very well." he then made his right arm stand out so that he was showing them where they were located.

And then, the lights flickered on the shadows which made the two Heroes gasp…

A/N: Argh…this was short T_T but I honestly had writer's block for this chapter :/ but yay! You finally get to figure out who the figures were in my last chappy =D See you then!


	11. Master of Disguises Part 2

**Author's Note:** Hey guys *waves* what's up? Well, we officially have only two (well three kinda) more episodes to go and we will be done season seven! Woah! So yeah…I'm expecting to finish season seven either this Friday (which is tomorrow) or Saturday…or Sunday so I guess we'll see how it goes. Now, let us continue!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Doctorwho9101112 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Tea Mutou for favoring and following the story.

 **Summary:** After rescuing both of the teams, the teams must now figure out what the real plan of Master of Disguise is. But during the battle and the saving, the Master of Disguise escaped and has now fled. The team must find the villain before it's too late.

* * *

Chapter 11: Master of Disguises Part 2

Huntress and Beast Boy gasped at the prisoners that were just revealed to them.

"No way…" Beast Boy breathed.

Huntress widened her eyes even more when she found out the state of the group. Angered, she shouted.

"What did you do to him!?" she shouted. "He's just a _boy_!"

If the man doesn't have the mask, she would've seen a cold expressionless face.

"Just a _boy_? I think you and I both know that he isn't just a _boy_. It is true, however. Right now you see him as a normal twelve-looking boy to a human eye. But in reality, he has another secret identity otherwise known as Iron Steel." the man spoke.

"You still had no right to treat him like that!" the girl growled.

Sensing that some trouble was going to come, Beast Boy whispered. "Cool it."

Huntress gave a deathly stare at the evil man, her breathing became heavy and her blood was starting to boil with anger. Eventually, though, she took Beast Boy's advice and calmed down.

As Beast Boy was staring into the cell of his friends, he couldn't help but to stare at the shadow that was casting down at something. It looked like it was covering…but what?

"What's in the shadow part?" Beast Boy asked, motioning his head to the uncovered part. "You revealed everything but that."

The man sighed. "For a Titan, you sure do ask a lot of questions."

The green one narrowed his eyes.

"But if you insist. I think you might find this one very interesting."

Just like that, the shadow vanished and as the shadow was being uncovered, Beast Boy's eyes widened even more.

"No…" he gasped with shock.

It can't be…

Quick flashes of images of the explosions and the smoke were implanted into his mind.

"Starfire?" he whispered.

Indeed it was.

Except she didn't looked like how she used to be. She was torn and battered and there were some scratches here and there—probably from the flying pieces of the airplane which she destroyed.

"Starfire!" he shouted.

He started to get up but he found it difficult.

"Hey genius, we're tied up. Remember?" Huntress reminded him.

"But how…?" he trailed off, unable to speak.

"It seems as though when she attacked our airplanes, she just managed to escape the blow in time. However, us being clever, one of our men captured her and towed her away, hence faking her death. Unfortunately, in that process though, we did lose a few of our men."

Beast Boy closed his eyes. He still couldn't believe that she was actually here…alive…tied up but alive nonetheless.

But there was one thing which the green boy was still curious about.

What was his real plan?

"There's something you're not telling us." he replied. "What's your _real_ plan?"

As soon as he asked that, it felt as though time had stopped. The air suddenly became intense and the silence was deadly.

The man sighed. "Well, since you are about to die, I suppose telling the plan wouldn't hurt…You see, young green one, my plan is to create a massive nuclear bomb…massive enough that would destroy the whole planet."

The two gasped.

"And how are you supposed to do that?" Huntress growled.

"Since I didn't want anyone—but my men—to know, we agreed to use upon a word…like a secret code that goes by the name of _spáthi._ In order to move on with the plan, we set out to Sahara Desert since we had a lair but who would've thought that we would be discovered by a bunch of meddlesome insects?"

Beast Boy gave out a sneer. "Guess your so called lair isn't so secret."

"No it wasn't. And so I had to act fast if I wanted my plan to succeed. I used my powers—which I'm sure you know what it does by now—and had my men to send you fools far away from the lair. Even though, what I thought you all had your memories lost, I still couldn't risk it. We had to move out and set our path to this old castle-like building." the man gave out another deep sigh. "When I thought it was safe, I began to set out my plan. However, when one of my men told me that there was an intruder, needless to say, I was shocked."

He then looked at Huntress who narrowed her eyes.

"And that was when _you_ came in. I thought I had captured every single one of you but I didn't. It looks like I had underestimated you."

"Yeah, _clearly_." Huntress spoke.

The man shook his head. "I should've double-checked but it is all in the past. So, I sent my men to have your team to be in prison…which is where they are right now as you can see." he paused. "However, they did put up a good fight. Since I thought all my troubles are gone, I went back to my work. And well…I suppose you can figure it out the rest."

As he was talking, the guard started to walk around which made Beast Boy notice it.

Beast Boy smirked. "Guess your secret code isn't a secret as you thought it was."

The man glared at the boy under his mask. "I had the code to be all hushed up." he walked in a half circle and paused. "But did you know what I found after? I found _you_!" he snarled, his face leaning closer to him.

"It must've been tough to think that everything was going so smoothly only to be ruined." he smirked. He eyed the guard who slowly took out his blade while he also felt the rope starting to become loose. The enemy glared but Beast Boy felt it. "But if there's anything I had learned…is that you guys aren't so bright. Huntress, now!"

The minute he shouted out, Huntress broke free of the rope and performed a kick, striking the ninja upwards. The foe flew backwards, making his back hit a wall. Beast Boy acted quickly by swiftly making a punch in attempt to hit the masked man but the enemy moved to the side, letting the fist (which nearly brushed past by him an inch) to move away.

He then grabbed Beast Boy's arm and made a kick at his stomach, causing him collide against the wall. The two rejoined, having both of their backs touching each other. Just then, the room was suddenly filled with more ninjas who were holding sharp looking weapons.

"Yeah, there's no way we can beat them." Beast Boy said with eyes wide.

Huntress gave a glance at him. "Try to be a little positive."

"Alright, we're positive that we're going to be defeated."

Huntress rolled her eyes.

"Hey well take a look at this way…at least they don't have any weapons that aren't more deadly than what they currently have." he replied, giving a sheepish laugh.

And as if to make things worse, some of the ninjas pulled out scary-looking dangerous weapons, making the two be slightly paled.

"You just _had_ to say it, didn't you?" Huntress asked.

"So…fight?"

She smirked. "Fight."

And the two gave out a charging yell.

It was chaos.

There were sounds of clashing swords or roars from a tiger or a lion, all attacking the enemies that surrounded the room. However, as the chaos ensued, this made the perfect opportunity for the Master of Disguise to move out. So, he waited for a perfect chance and when he saw it, he walked towards the exit and vanished out of sight.

Huntress pushed back the enemy with her two swords before she kicked him in the stomach. She then swung her swords this way and that, blocking the darts or the ninja stars that were headed her way. As she was fighting off the flying weapons, she didn't see the oncoming weapon.

So, the ninja waited for a perfect time and when that time came, he threw the stars that were heading directly to her wrists.

"Argh!" she exclaimed, feeling her two swords falling out of her grip.

Because of that, more opponents came in and started to surround her. It wasn't until then that a green tiger came into the view and took out some of the foes. He snarled at them but the more they fought back, the more it began to be futile.

Eventually, the two found themselves touching each other's back once again. Beast Boy looked at the villains before he blinked. Curiously, he turned his head to the side and gave a dumb-founded look.

Huntress narrowed her eyes, having her weapons ready and she stared at the ninjas. Noticing that someone was giving her a look—minus the ninjas—she found out that Beast Boy was looking at her, dumb-founded.

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're going to fight the enemies with…a pair of hand-made _fans_?" he exclaimed.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Hey, things aren't always what they seem, y'know!"

Beast Boy gave out an exasperated sigh. "We are so doomed."

And they charged once again.

After a few grunts, being collided with the wall three times in a row, and a lot of fighting with the "hand-made fans" (Beast Boy was actually impressed with it but didn't showed it), the two found themselves in the middle of the battlefield in their fighting stances.

But something was different.

At last, they had won.

Every single bad guy were knocked out-cold, being scattered all over the room. The two didn't move a muscle to make sure that it was actually clear. Once it was, they both breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Way to stay alive out there," she grinned.

"You too." he said. "Now let's unfree our friends."

Nodding, Huntress walked towards a wall and started to move her hands against it…only to have Beast Boy staring oddly at her.

"What?" she questioned.

"Uh…what exactly are you doing?"

"Freeing our friends." she told him.

"Riiighttt…"

She gave out a puff of sigh. As she was talking, her hand still glided across the smooth cold wall. "Look, if the enemy had captured our friends, he wouldn't make this easy, now would he? He would have to make it hard…by probably implanting a button switch somewhere hidden against these walls…ah ha!"

After feeling a lump in the wall, there was a sudden click followed by a _clang_. Beast Boy looked to the prison cells and saw that the doors were opening. As soon as the doors were wide opened, the chains that were on their friends were suddenly let loose, making the prisoners fall down at the ground.

Beast Boy ran towards the out-cold Robin and started to shake him.

"Robin…Robin, wake up!" he exclaimed, shaking him. "Robin, come on!"

After a few shakes, the boy wonder gave out a groan much to Beast Boy's delight. Eventually, his eyes started to flicker open but at first, his vision was a bit hazy and slowly but surely, it began to clear up.

Giving out another groan, Robin pushed himself up while placing a hand at his forehead.

"Beast Boy…?" he gave out a wince as though he felt a headache coming in. The minute he looked up, sudden flashbacks zoomed into his mind. At once, he got up. "Where is he?"

Knowing who he was talking about, Beast Boy got up and looked at the fierce-looking face before he looked away.

"He…got away."

 **TT**

Robin's eyes widened.

"…Got away?" he echoed. "How!?"

Beast Boy, who currently had his arms across his chest and never left his gaze from the floor, spoke.

"I don't know!" he slightly shouted.

However, he widened his eyes slightly and looked back at the out-cold enemies.

Everything started to make sense.

"Of course…" he muttered. "Ugh, how could I been so stupid?!"

"Hey…take it easy. We didn't know." Huntress replied, carrying a twelve year old boy who still seemed to be unconscious.

Robin raised one of his eyebrows. "Didn't know what?"

Beast Boy gave a glance at Huntress who gave a slight nod. He sighed, extending his hand out so that Robin could see the knocked out ninjas.

"They were merely distractions…the Master of Disguise made us fight them so that he can use that time to escape." he told him.

Robin was silent for a while but he in the end spoke.

"Alright. Let's help the others."

"Wait…" his voice stopped the leader. "There's something else you should know."

Robin turned to the side and stared at him. "What?"

Beast Boy bit his lip. "It's Starfire…she…uh…she's alive."

Robin widened his eyes with shock and disbelief.

"What? Are you serious? How?"

"I know you're probably thinking I'm crazy but you know how there was the explosion in the sky, right?" a nod. "Well, when she attacked the airplanes, she just managed to escape the blow in time. But one of the Kamikaze soldiers captured her and took her, hence faking her death." as if to prove his point, Beast Boy extended his hand out to show what it looked like a person who was laying on the ground.

Robin's eyes dilated even more. "Star…fire?" he croaked.

Swiftly, he ran towards her and dropped on his knees once he reached beside her. Since Robin went to Starfire, Beast Boy went towards Raven and Cy.

"Cy?" he gently shook him. "Raven?"

It was a while before there was any kind of sudden movements. In the end, a groan came from the empath and she flickered her eyes open before she pushed herself up. She placed a hand at the side of her forehead.

"Ugh…that hurts…" she muttered.

Sensing that something was near her, she turned around and saw Beast Boy.

"Raven!" the green one exclaimed, jumping on her to give a hug.

Raven quirked an eyebrow and gave out a sigh. "Quit it."

"Ugh…I felt like I got hit by a bus." Cy announced.

Beast Boy let go of her and grinned. "Welcome back, buddy."

The empath took a look at her surroundings until she spoke.

"Where's Robin?"

"Uh…well…he's kinda with Starfire." he answered.

The two dilated their eyes.

"What? Star's alive? How? Are you sure?" Cy bombarded the green Titan with questions.

"Yes I'm sure. She's alive. I'm telling the truth." he then turned to face Raven. "You know I'm telling the truth and I can prove it."

Beast Boy jerked his head back, indicating to have them look behind him. It was a bit hard to see since there were still shadows covering the part so the two squinted their eyes until they saw a _red_ piece of hair on the ground.

"No way…" Cy said. "Oh man."

"But I thought the explosion…well…"

"Yeah about that." he rubbed his neck. "How about I just tell everyone as soon as we rejoin as a group?"

Going with that idea, the three Titans (Huntress went back to her team) walked towards their leader. Noting the shadows, Robin looked up and saw them.

"Welcome back." he said, noticing Raven and Cy.

"Same goes for you." Rave then looked down at Star. "How is she?"

"I don't know. It's kind of hard to tell. She may be out-cold still but…"

Without a word, Raven went down to her knees and removed Robin's hands. She then made her hands glow a bluish white and placed them on Starfire.

"I managed to reduce the cuts with my healing powers. She may wake up soon." she told him after a while.

He nodded. "Thanks Rae…"

After a few minutes of rejoining the group, Beast Boy had also mentioned that he was here with another friend of theirs. He introduced Huntress to Raven since she doesn't know her that well.

Eventually, Huntress's team all woke up from being unconscious including the little boy. Noticing that he, too, was injured, Raven started to heal him. Eventually, Starfire woke up and everyone came jumping on her.

"I can't believe you let a small boy join your team…" Raven said.

"Hey! I'm not as small as you think I am!" the boy protested.

Huntress gave out a sheepish look. "It's true. When he gets mad, he gets all scary-like by having glowy eyes and just yeah…heh, in other words, all hell breaks loose."

"So…now since we all rejoined, any idea on how to take down the bad guy?" a slightly deep voice announced.

Raven slightly shivered from the unexpected voice and turned around to see a man who wore a silver-gray suit with a black belt followed by a cape. The hood was in a shape of a hawk; Raven blinked.

"The name's Black Hawk." he replied, extending his hand out.

"Uh, nice to meet you." Raven said, shaking his hand while blushing.

"Since we got the introductions out of the way, we need to focus on what the man's real plan is and how we stop him." Robin responded.

"Well, you guys were his prisoners for a while. Surely, you had heard something." Beast Boy said.

"No, we were all unconscious." Star said.

"Well actually…" Robin started, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "I kinda er…wasn't out-cold. Well, I mean I was then I woke up only to go back being unconscious…"

"Just tell us what you heard…" Raven said.

"Uh, right." he cleared his throat. "According to him, there's a secret word name—"

" _Spáthi."_ Beast Boy said.

Noticing the looks, he spoke. "What? That's how I found out about this lair."

"Yeah…that word…" Robin said, giving him a raised eyebrow. "Anyone know what that means?"

Cy lifted his scanner and got to work. "According to the scanner, _spáthi_ is just a translated Greek name. In English translation, it's real name means Damocles—"

"Which is a high-performance pod that has a long-range laser designator." Black Hawk stated. "It is capable of guiding laser weapons to their extreme range. Now if we are going to find the enemy's new lair, I suggest we head to North." Black Hawk said as he was walking out of the room.

The Titans stared dumb-founded.

"Uh, he knows this because?" Beast Boy asked.

"He used to be an assassin." Blue Bandit replied before following the rest.

The group gave out a gasp.

"I always knew there was something off about him." Beast Boy commented.

Raven gave him a look before she moved forward. "Sure you did."

 **:(/\\):**

"Looks like you're right." Robin said, peering out from his hiding spot which was a medium-size rock but it was large enough to cover the whole group.

Huntress looked at the huge fortress-like building and eyed the guards.

"We need to get in the fortress but it's guarded. We need some sort of a disguise." Huntress responded.

Blue Bandit stared before she too peeked out of the spot. She carefully studied the scene until a group of camels with riders had arrived. They all seemed to be going towards the gate.

"And I know just how to get in." she grinned.

 **:(/\\):**

The sound of the hooves was heard and the camels were moving in forward. At the back, there were still a couple of camel riders but abruptly, they were being taken out one by one until the camels were without its riders…only to be replaced by the riders. However, they somehow look different…

As soon as they reached the gate, the guard suddenly stopped them. After a long hard stare, the guard finally let them pass and they quietly let out a sigh of relief.

Once safe, the group of riders got off the camels and started to move away from the rest of the riders.

"Whew, I thought that guard would've caught us." Blue Bandit replied.

"Yeah it was a close call. Now, since we're in here, we need to find where he is and stop him." Robin responded.

"Uh, well that's great and all but there's a slight problem…we don't know what his plan is!" Cy said.

Huntress and Beast Boy fidgeted a bit.

"Um actually…" Huntress started.

"We kinda do…"

The group dilated their pupils.

"You _what_!?" Robin nearly yelled only to have Raven's hands to cover his mouth. She gave him a glare and told him to shut up.

"I'm sorry! It just sort of slipped my mind from all of the stuff that had been happening." Beast Boy replied.

The group minus Huntress shook their heads.

Robin paused. "Wait…how _did_ you know what his plan is?"

"Oh that…well, he kinda told us." seeing the looks, Beast Boy started to explain. "When Huntress and I were being captured, he told us since we were about to die and all, he might as well tell us. But anyways, his plan is to create a massive nuclear bomb that will destroy this whole planet."

"And how is he going to do that?" Starfire quizzed.

"I'm guessing he's going to use a some sort of satellite to do it…" he scratched his head. "Um he didn't exactly told us the "how part"."

"But there is just one problem," Raven started.

Knowing where this was going in, Cyborg jumped in.

"If he's planning to destroy the whole planet with a simple satellite, wouldn't he die in the explosion as well?"

Beast Boy stared at him. "Hey, I only told you what he told us. But if I were him—which I'm not—I would probably have another back up plan to get away from the explosion on time. Probably like a secret hide out in space or something."

"And suddenly everything got a whole lot complicated." Raven spoke.

"That doesn't matter for now. Right now, we need to figure out how to stop him." Robin said.

"Well why don't we all split up? My group can go to the bottom of the fortress to see if we can dig up something while your group can follow the riders and see what is the meeting about." the small boy pointed it out.

Silence.

"You know…that actually sounds a great idea." Black Hawk stated.

"Right. Now come on…"

As soon as they started to walk, a sudden voice spoke.

"Hey you!"

The group gave out a gasp and paused. Beast Boy gulped and turned around to face one of the guards.

"Uh…m-me?"

"Yeah. Where do you think you're going? You and your cronies are supposed to be heading out towards the main square. There's a meeting being held there." he told them.

"Uh…right! Right. Of course. We will uh get going."

The guard gave a one last look at him before he took off, giving the group a chance to breath out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close call."

 **:(/\\):**

"My friends…we are all here to be gathered for a very special meeting. Today is the day where we will blow this planet up and end our misery. For many years, we have been out casted for what we were and now we can finally have our revenge on these _humans_."

The crowd cheered.

Just as he was about to speak, a guard unexpectedly came up to him and he whispered in his ear. The Titans all stared at the guard while Robin studied the man who had his eyes narrowed. As though he felt that someone was staring at him (minus his men), the man looked up and stared right through the group.

After the stare, the man said something inaudible.

"You think he knows?" Beast Boy replied, quietly.

Robin didn't say anything.

The dangerous man closed his eyes and spoke out.

"Friends…we just received a message telling us that there are intruders within these walls that disguise as one of us."

There were gasps and murmurs.

"If anyone had seen them, report to me…now."

The crowd suddenly went quiet. The man raised one of his eyebrows and extended his hand out in a dramatic way.

"You _five_!"

The group widened their eyes.

"Uh…yes?" Robin said after getting the nudges.

"Come down… _now_!"

He hesitated but if they wanted to still at least try to keep a low profile then they might as well do it. Robin nudged Starfire who slightly pushed Cyborg to indicate to get a move on.

Once at the main ground, the man continued his talking.

"Tell me…have you seen anything unusual within these walls?" he asked, holding a dangerous tone in his voice. His back was facing them.

"Uh…no…there wasn't anything unusual…sir."

The man gave a soft chuckle. "Trust can be so easily gained but yet it can be so easily be broken. It takes a while for a person to have that _trust_ …isn't that right… _Robin_?"

At once, the crowd in the stand got into their fighting position and noises that sounded like guns being activated were heard. The whole place was surrounded with guards.

Because of this, the team instantly got into their fighting position.

"You may be wise enough to _fool_ one of my men but you can't fool me. I am Iwao Takahashi, the Master of Disguises."

Just then, the door that leads to the main square—which they are in right now—got opened only to reveal several of shadows. The four guards roughly shoved the other intruders to their knees.

"Your plan failed."

A/N: Alright…I think I'm going to end it here…14 pages is long enough, eh? It was supposed to be into two parts but now it ended up being 3. I mean I could go on and on and on but I fear that I may lose you so yeah! And as for the word _Damocles_ , if you're still confused about that, I suggest you search it up. See you!


	12. Master of Disguises Part 3

**Author's Note:** In a few weeks, I'll be going to Hawaii though =D so I'm definitely excited for that even though I had already been there ah ha. And once again sorry for the new lame team name…you'll see who I'm talking about it...So yet another short A/N and now let's get going!

 **Shout outs:** Thanks to Dixxy for reviewing!

 **Summary:** Since their plan had failed, the team has to now fight that is quite possibly the ultimate showdown. However, they must also defeat Iwao, the Master of Disguise, if they want to stop the satellite from destroying the planet.

* * *

Chapter 12: Master of Disguises Part 3

The army of soldiers moved in closer, each of them holding their weapons in a more secured way. The other team who fell on the ground soon joined the Titans who were being in their fighting position but you and I both know that you won't be able to take out hundreds of my men."

It seemed as though everything around was going in circles though that only made them have their eyes narrowed.

"I think we can take them." Robin said. "Titans…"

"Iron Force…"

"Go!"

"Attack!

Everyone went into action. Huntress flung her two swords in the air, going around in circles. She then brought them down in a criss-cross manner before she made a slice.

Up at the higher stands, the guard replied.

"They seem to put up a good fight." the guard told him.

"Yes…but they cannot hold it for long."

As if on cue, Starfire got blasted down to the ground from a small explosive device. She grunted as she hit the ground but took off like a missile and resumed fighting. Meanwhile, Raven who had her hands glowing black had encased several of the ninjas and threw them out, making them unconscious. As if like a wave, Raven began to sweep one side to the next until her path was cleared.

She stared at the now empty path until she looked to her right and reacted quickly.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Several men (who were sneaking up on the small boy) were now covered in dark magic and were pulled away. Even though Raven had saved the boy, she didn't saw the attack that came from behind her. The minute she rescued him, she automatically got struck from behind.

Raven grunted once she hit the ground and skidded until she reached Cyborg who just finished blasting a group of warriors.

After seeing another shadow, Cyborg looked down.

"Nice of you to drop by." he remarked before he extended his hand out to help her out.

So, the two of them worked together to take out the baddies. Just then, as soon as Raven finished her pile, she turned to the side and in a split second, something collided with her which in result made her fall down at the ground once again.

The empath groaned, blowing out a puff of sigh.

"Ugh, sorry there Rae." Robin responded.

And slowly but surely, the teams (some of them were either split in two or three) were surrounded by the many soldiers. Huntress had shortly joined Robin, Raven and Cyborg and none of them dropped their guards down.

"Well this is just great." Huntress muttered, her eyes darting from one ninja to the next.

Raven studied their enemies and sure enough, a plan was formed in her mind. Could she pull it off…? She didn't know but it was worth a try. It was a trick which she wanted to perform.

At once, Raven got to work which made the enemies react. However, everything seemed to be going in a slow motion when Raven did several side-steps twirl in order to avoid the attacks. She didn't use her "new attack" until the right moment came which was now.

Once she saw the many opponents being all lined up from both sides, the half-demon performed a last twirl—this time, a full one—and then, her hands were brought into a criss-cross pattern till she released them.

A huge blast of dark magic was fired out of her hands and like a gigantic wave, the magic swept the foes from both sides, making now a clear path.

Robin, Huntress and Cyborg stared at her with a dumbfounded look. Sensing the stare, she turned around while raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"When did you learn how to do that?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh…since just now?"

Huntress slightly opened her eyes more as though she had sensed something. She darted her eyes and at her side, something slid down her hand. Meanwhile, Robin just finished taking out a few of the ninjas. But as soon as he turned around, he saw that there was ninja that was sneaking up behind Huntress (who seemed to be unaware) so he swiftly took out his birdarang.

When Huntress saw that the enemy was about to make a move, she quickly ran towards it and threw the small dagger that was hidden in her sleeve. Just as she threw it, something else had brushed past by her and out of sight. A sudden grunt caught her attention so she turned around and saw a knocked out foe.

She then whirled back again only to see Robin catching the birdarang. As soon as he did, the blade which Huntress threw made the opponent fall down, unmoving.

"Uh thanks for the save?" Huntress responded.

"No worries." Robin said. "Oh and thanks for the save."

With that, he got back to work such as taking out a few enemies who were about to attack Starfire who just finished knocking several of the warriors with her starbolts. Huntress gave a glance up at Iwao who was staring down at the battle. So, her weapons slid down her hand and went towards his direction.

 **:(/\\):**

A sudden roar was heard, using its claw to scratch at the foe; the opponent fell back. The green tiger changed back into a human being and he narrowed his eyes, scanning if there were any more coming to his way. When there weren't, Beast Boy was about to go to help the others until a sudden movement caught at the corner of his eye.

Curiously, he turned his head to the side and saw Huntress jumping from one stand to the next.

 _What she's up to?_ he thought.

But before he even moved, he also saw that Iwao was talking to the guard who nodded at whatever he had said to him and took off. Going with that, he took off after her.

 **:(/\\):**

Cyborg grunted when his back was slammed against something hard. He groaned then gave out a small growl before his sonic cannon slammed to the ground. A huge blast of sand erupted upwards, sweeping the bad guys off the path.

Just as he got up, another grunt came causing him turn at the side to see who got hurt.

It was Starfire who just got up and performed a huge green streak after she brought her hands close. It wiped out most of the guys but it nearly hit another person who stared at the sudden move with wide eyes.

"Uh…hello to you to…" she replied, blinking.

Starfire glanced at the side to see Blue Bandit.

"Sorry, friend. You are okay?"

"Peachy."

"And how come we just notice that the timer on the machine went off?" Cy pointed it out.

Indeed it did.

On the black screen, red numbers that read _3:00_ were shown. The minute he said that, another person got banged into a nearby wall before he used his attack to strike the enemy down.

"We need to find a way to stop it." Black Hawk responded.

Cyborg studied the machine. "Well the machine is connected to the satellite. I could hack into the machine and shut it down."

"That might just work."

"But I need time. It's going to take a long time."

"Currently, time isn't our friend right now so you would have to hurry." Black Hawk replied.

"I'll try my best. Right now, I could use some distractions…you know to make sure no one comes at my way while I'm doing it."

Black Hawk nodded. "Alright—"

"Starfire and I could stay and take out any baddies that comes here." Blue Bandit suggested.

"Yes indeed!" Star exclaimed.

"Okay. Sounds like a good idea."

With that, Black Hawk went out of sight.

 **:(/\\):**

Huntress grunted when her balance gave out so she just managed to grab hold at the edge of the stand only using her forearms. She struggled a bit but she eventually heaved herself up and was now on the firm ground.

She looked up to see that she was coming close to Iwao. In the end, she did and so she got out her weapon and was ready to strike after she found her aim. When her aim was true, Huntress fired it but just as she did, something collided against her which caused for her weapon lose the aim.

The fighter grunted as she fell to the ground. Wondering who it was that pushed her, she looked up.

"Beast Boy? What…what did you do that for?" she snapped.

"Stopping you from becoming a killer." he responded, transforming back to a human.

Huntress narrowed her eyes.

"Why, Huntress? Why?"

The girl stared at the Titan for a long time until she tore her gaze away, looking down.

"I have to."

"That's not good enough. You're not a killer, Huntress. I know you. You don't have do this."

"Well apparently, you don't know me enough!" she snapped.

"You still didn't really answer my real question. _Why_?" he repeated.

Thick air hung between the two and silence fell.

"He murdered my mom and took my dad away!" she growled.

" _Besides, what your purpose of the mission is entirely different from mine."_

"You came here for revenge, didn't you?" Beast Boy suddenly said.

"Congratulations wise guy. You deserve a medal."

"Don't get smart with me here. I'm telling you that this isn't the right way. I know how much it hurts to lose your loved one—I lost my parents too. But you _don't_ have to go this way. It isn't the right path."

Huntress narrowed her eyes and closed them for a bit. "I'm sorry, Beast Boy."

He widened his eyes and all of a sudden, he felt himself being flipped over her and hit the ground. As he was about to get up, Beast Boy felt that his sleeves were being pinned down. He struggled to get loose from them but that did little. The fighter stared down at the Titan before she walked away.

The green Titan continued to struggle—even if that still seemed futile—he did it nonetheless. That was until he felt the strength of a Gorilla coursing through his body and he was able to release himself from the daggers that pinned him down.

 **:(/\\):**

Iwao breathed out as he was watching the never-ending battle. He must say that both of the teams were holding up greatly. But he knew it wouldn't last long. Eventually, they both will succumb and he _will_ win.

However, his thoughts were disturbed since he had sensed that someone was coming towards him—trying to do in a sneaky kind of way. He glanced down to the side since he knew he would see a shadow.

And he did.

Smirking, an object slid down his sleeve and he waited for the shadow to come close to him so that he can strike at the perfect moment. However, he went back to stare at the battle so that he can make his "attacker" pretend that he didn't notice them coming.

When that time came, Huntress threw her blade just as Iwao decided to strike. Instead of Iwao's blade striking Huntress, it hit someone else who was Beast Boy. He pushed her out of the way, making Iwao's blade create a cut in the shoulder and the two was sent tumbling down.

Huntress gasped when they reached the ground, both of them having the wind knocked out of them.

She then looked up only to see that her blade merely struck down beside Iwao's feet.

"What did you do that for?!" she exclaimed, furiously.

Beast Boy groaned at the stinging pain but he tried to ignore it nonetheless.

"Saving you from regret."

 **:(/\\):**

"Come on…come on…" Cyborg muttered, clicking away at his small computer on his arm. "I'm almost there—"

Just then, an object was thrown in the air which was headed towards Cyborg. It sliced the rope that was connected to the machine and it also took down Cyborg.

"No!"

He glanced up to see the ninja who caught his flying stars. Angered, Cyborg blasted the opponent down, knocking him out.

Just as he did that, Blue Bandit came into the view since she was sliding back on her feet as she was blocking the attack.

"So how's it coming?"

"The damn ninja broke my connection. If I get back on again, it's going to take me another while to get back where I was." Cy answered.

"Ugh this is not good." she replied. "We need a new plan. Where's Black Hawk?"

"Uh up there fighting Iwao." Cy jerked his head towards the two people who happened to be Iwao and Hawk. Both of them were using their blades to fight.

All of a sudden, Iron Steel came into the view but his back crashed into the machine making them flinch but he resumed back into fighting as though that impact had never happened. However, when his back crashed into the machine, small crackling electricity showed up which caught Blue Bandit's interest but just from looking at that, it sparked an idea.

Blue Bandit got out an explosive disk. "Then we just have to create fireworks."

 **:(/\\):**

Up at the stands, Black Hawk and Iwao were fighting. One of them would move backwards due to the person who kept on throwing sword attacks.

Seeing that there was a chance which Iwao could bring down Black Hawk, he used that opportunity. He swung his blade in the air for a distraction before he got down to perform a foot sweep.

But, Black Hawk already saw this and he created a backflip which avoided the foot-sweep, making Iwao twirl upwards.

"You're not as bad as I thought you would be, young warrior." Iwao replied as soon as the two were clashing.

"I guess you underestimated me." the fighter responded.

"It seems I have…which is another commonly mistake for all villains."

The two twirled but only to resume clashing once again.

Black Hawk was about to speak but a sudden loud explosion came which shook the place, causing the two fighters lose their balance and they were sent tumbling down.

But they instantly got up.

Wanting to know where that explosion came from, Iwao turned to the side only to gasp.

"NO!" he shouted.

The machine which had the countdown was now blown up. He looked furious.

"You meddlesome brats will _pay_! Mark my word!" he spat angrily.

He then made his hand go into his sleeve but a gleam of a blade got into his face which halted him from doing whatever he was going to do. He glanced up to see the stern look from Black Hawk. It was then that every team came, surrounding Iwao.

"It's over, Iwao." Black Hawk responded.

If looks could kill, Black Hawk would already be dead. But the raging look was soon vanished when the enemy slightly glanced into the sky and saw something. It looked like a helicopter…

He smirked. "Over for _you_ , maybe."

Black Hawk slightly widened his eyes and just like that, Iwao threw an object in the air which caused a smoke explosion. The teams coughed and the minute it cleared, all they heard was Iwao's maniac laughing.

They saw that he was on ladder of a helicopter. Eyes narrowed, Beast Boy started to run and transformed into a hawk and flew after them. One of Iwao's men saw this and he threw a net at him which caught him, causing him fly off-course. Raven then used her powers to free him but Blue Bandit held him back.

"But we could still—"

She shook her head. "It's too late. He already escaped."

 **:(/\\):**

"Well uh thanks for your help." Black Hawk replied, shaking Robin's hand.

"Don't mention it."

"So now that Iwao is gone, what will happen next?" Iron Steel asked.

"I guess…we will wait. If he makes a move then so will we." Huntress answered.

Beast Boy darted his eyes towards her. "You will be okay?"

She nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah I will be."

"Aw you are the most adorable little boy I ever saw." Star exclaimed, giving Iron Steel a bone-crushing hug.

"Uh Starfire…I think you're choking him." Raven replied, blinking.

"Oh uh sorry." she let go of him.

"Thanks." he replied, rubbing his pained neck.

"So I guess this is the part where we departure?" Blue Bandit asked.

"Yeah."

Black Hawk gave a glance. "So do you need a lift?"

"Nah man. It's cool. We got our own." Cyborg responded.

Black Hawk nodded. "Alright." and he lifted his gloved hand to press a button.

A sudden roar of engine was heard and soon, it revealed to be a black vehicle. It was a very snazzy vehicle that took the form of a jet and just from the seeing the jet made the Titans stare at it.

The team walked towards it and hopped on. Once everyone was in, the jet took off into the evening sky…

A/N: WAHOO! I finally finished it! I would say that this wasn't a bad chappie but at the same time I still felt that I could've done better :/ but that is the question though isn't it? What will happen to Iwao? Eh…I'll let you guys decide on that =D see you soon!


	13. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:** Don't be surprised when you see another update…heh, I'm trying to finish the season by Monday…which is tomorrow :3 soo…I can focus on my other never-ending stories =D and I'm also excited to write about this one ^^ and I do apologize if the beginning seems…harsh…and I just hope that I didn't…over exaggerate I guess is the word over Raven's personality and her character and such.

 **Summary:** After having yet another one of arguments, Raven had just enough about the Titans and wished that they didn't exist.

* * *

Chapter 13: Be Careful What You Wish For

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" came the chanting voice of Raven.

She was currently levitating in mid-air in the living room.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

A sudden loud booming noise interrupted the once quiet living room and because of the noise, it startled Raven which caused her lose her concentration. She fell to the ground and growled.

"HEY RAVEN!" came the two voices that were shouting over the music.

"Do you mind turning off the music?!" Raven yelled over the noise.

"What?!" Beast Boy shouted.

"We can't hear you!"

"Turn off the music!"

The two boys gave a look at each other. "WHAT?!"

"UGH NEVERMIND!" she screamed, storming off.

 **:(/\\):**

"Hey, Raven…do you—"

"No." Raven replied, instantly cutting off Robin.

He blinked. "Ookay…"

It was then that he realized she was in a bad mood.

"Friend Raven! Do you wish to—"

" _No_."

"Oh…"

"WHOSE READY FOR SOME STANKBALL!?"

Raven twitched from the loud yell.

"Only if I'm not the target this time." Robin replied.

"Oh yes! The ball of the stank is truly a delightful game. I will join you!"

"…until you get hit from the stankball then it's not so fun." Beast Boy responded. He then looked over at Raven who seemed to be walking away from them.

"Hey, Raven—"

" _ **No.**_ " Raven said, still walking down the hallway. She needed to get away from them.

"Aweh but come on. We need a referee!" Beast Boy pleaded, dragging himself towards her. "It'll be fun. I promise that you won't get hit from the stankball."

"I said _no_!"

"But it won't be fun without you. The team needs to be complete and—"

"What part of _no_ do you not understand?!" Raven snapped furiously, making the green one shut up. "I am _not_ in the mood to play anything! So leave me _alone_!" she empathize the word _alone_. "Ugh, I just wish you didn't exist."

She then walked away and turned at a corner. At last, she found her room and entered in, walking towards her bed. She sighed before laying down and stared into nothingness for a while until she closed her eyes…

 **TT**

Raven squirmed her eyes a little but soon, she opened her eyes and gave out a stretch. Surprisingly, she actually had a nice good night sleep.

Wanting to know what was going on for today, Raven got up and exited out of her room and headed towards the living room where she knew that was where the gang would be.

She entered the room only to find it empty.

That's odd…

Usually, the living room would be loud and noisy…and sometimes, Cyborg and Beast Boy would have their usual useless arguments.

She then decided that she should check the whole Tower…

 **:(/\\):**

"Ugh, where are they?" Raven replied, pacing back and forth.

She searched the whole place—even the unusual places—but no. The Tower was completely empty minus her.

 _I've searched everywhere…where could they have gone?_

Raven widened her eyes a little as she went back to her last conversation with Beast Boy.

" _Ugh, I just wish you didn't exist."_

Could that…?

No…

There was no way that simple sentence is connected to the sudden empty Tower…Shrugging it off (even though she did felt a little uneasy), she decided to check Jump City.

 **:(/\\):**

…only to find out that they weren't here as well. Raven stared at the table while subconsciously twirling the straw with her mind.

She was now starting to become really worried as to where they might be.

Maybe they went to an outer space mission and she somehow missed it?

No. Even so, they would at least alert her.

Realizing that throwing in ideas was futile, Raven got into her meditation form. Maybe this way she could be able to sense where they are.

She inhaled and exhaled with her eyes being closed.

It took a while and at last, the empath opened her eyes and gave out a sigh.

She felt nothing _but_ she did felt a rather faint heartbeat.

Maybe it was Beast Boy?

She doubt it. After what she said to him, he probably won't speak to her.

"Ugh this is getting on my nerve." she replied, placing her elbows on the table so that she threw her head in between her hands.

Just then, a sudden explosion interrupted her train of thoughts and she got up while it had also alerted the citizens since they wanted to know what was going on.

Eyes narrowed, Raven flew into the air and headed towards the explosion.

Once there, she landed on the ground and took a look at the surrounding. It wasn't much. There was a huge hole at the front of the store with smoke rising out and small fires were crackling inside.

" _Stop_!

Raven turned around to where the voice was coming from but as soon as she did, something rammed into her, having them fall.

"Oof."

"Hey, watch it lady." the bad guy responded and he quickly got up.

 _Well maybe if you looked better…_

But just as she took a small step to go after that guy, she also saw another person running after the criminal. For a moment, the chaser looked familiar but she shrugged it off and began to run—or rather fly—after the robber.

 **:(/\\):**

Two objects were covered in dark magic and were thrown towards the thief. Unluckily, he dodged by jumping to the right or to the left. Seeing a medium-size dumpster, Raven used her powers to haul it towards the criminal.

It crashed into him, causing him fly off course but just as he was about to fall, the robber threw a small object at the last second. Raven widened her eyes and had little time to avoid it.

It wasn't until then that something pushed Raven out of the way and he also threw an object that looked like a rope. It tied the criminal's feet, catching him.

The half-demon grunted when they hit the ground.

"You okay?" the mysterious helper asked.

"Yeah…" Raven narrowed her eyes. "Do I know you?"

"Perhaps…"

The struggling sound caught their attention and they walked towards the captured thief. The saviour grabbed the guy at the scruff of his shirt.

"Heh, how about we call it a truce by giving back what had been stolen and you let go of me?" the bad guy said.

"You can have the truce when you're spending your time in jail."

He then roughly threw the guy back down.

"Nice catch, by the way." he complimented.

"Uh thanks. But mind telling me who you are?"

Raven could tell that he smiled even though he was in the shadows.

"Call me…" he then walked out of the shadows. "Nightwing."

 **:(/\\):**

The footsteps echoed, indicating two people were coming in.

"Uh nice place." Raven commented.

"Thanks."

They soon reached the main level of the cave-like hideout. Well, it isn't really a hideout but more like a secret headquarters…

Nightwing then stopped. "You have a lot of questions don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Shoot."

"Okay, what the hell happened here? Why are you Nightwing? Where are the others?"

He smirked a little. "From top to the beginning?"

"Yes."

"Well, it all started at the Titans Tower. If I recall, each of us were doing something different. But then a some sort of argument broke out in the halls and you kind of said that you wished Beast Boy didn't exist…" Nightwing's tone suddenly changed to a depressed one. "The others aren't here as you know…each of them went their own way. Cyborg went to Los Angeles, Starfire went back to Tamaran…and as for me? I still fight crime whenever…" he started to trail off. "And well you're here."

Raven realized that he mentioned everyone. Everyone _except_ Beast Boy.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Raven asked, stopping him.

An unwelcoming silence hung in the air. Seeing the hesitation, Raven repeated.

"Where. Is. Beast Boy?"

Nightwing looked down but then he looked up only to have his expression change drastically.

"Raven…he's _dead_."

 **:(/\\):**

"How did this happen?" Raven spoke softly. Her eyes never left the grave that read _In the memory of Beast Boy._ "I don't understand." she collapsed to her knees, gently laying down a red rose.

"I don't understand. Why is everything like this? _Why_?!"

Even though she kept on asking the question, she knew the answer.

" _Ugh, I just wish you didn't exist."_

Raven closed her eyes even tighter.

"It's all my fault."

"So you finally admit it." a sudden voice said.

Raven perked up and looked from left to right. She wasn't imagining things, right? She definitely heard it.

"Hey, up here."

Following the voice's order, Raven looked up and in a puff of smoke a small form that looked like a spirit appeared. Raven raised an eyebrow as she studied the newcomer. When nothing came up, she asked.

"Uh who are you?"

"I'm well…I'm you! Well, actually your spirit self but I'm still you!" the spirit spoke.

"Right…you're here because?"

"You obviously need help."

"No I don't."

"Yes. Yes you do."

Silence.

"How did this happen?" Raven repeated.

The spirit frowned. "You already know the answer so asking the same question over and over again is pretty pointless."

Raven rolled her eyes. "You're kinda annoying me…"

"That's okay!" she chirped. "I'm not going away until you have accepted."

"Accept what?"

"You will have to figure that on your own."

Raven groaned. "I forgot. Never ask questions to a spirit…because they never give you a straight answer." she muttered.

"I'm still here, y'know…"

Silence.

Raven thought on about what she said. _"I'm not going away until you have accepted."_

 _Until you have accepted…_

That simple sentence seemed to be repeating over and over until Raven couldn't take it anymore.

"But I already _did_!" she cried out. "I already said that it was my fault."

"Do you really mean that?"

Raven shot her a look. "I…I…Of _course_ I mean it! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. I didn't mean _any_ of this. I'm sorry."

Flashes back came in. The time where she and Beast Boy were hanging out or the time when they were fighting a useless arguments or the time where they would just talk.

"I miss you. I didn't know how much I would miss you but I _do_. I miss the useless arguments. I miss the hang outs and heck, I even miss you getting on my nerve. I _miss_ everything of it." by now, Raven didn't even realize that tears were starting to form at the corner of her eyes. "I'm _sorry_. I want everything the way it was. I want everything back."

She never realized how much she needed her friends…how much she needed _him_.

"I want my friends back." she sniffed. "I want _him_ back."

Raven closed her eyes and eventually the tears started to fall. The spirit looked down at the depressed Titan and she flew towards her, resting her tiny hands at the side of her forehead as though she was giving out a hug even though Raven couldn't feel it. Just like that, a bright white flash came and then…

Nothing.

 **:(/\\):**

Raven opened her eyes and stared into nothingness for a while. It was then that she gave out a stretch only to catch something interesting.

Wait a minute…

 _This_ was exactly how she got wakened…

Then does that mean…?

Not wasting any second, Raven practically zoomed out of her room and headed straight towards the living room. The door swung wide open only to reveal…her friends.

Her _friends_.

The rest of the Titans stopped what they were doing and looked up at Raven.

Robin gave a glance at Cyborg and looked back at Raven who seemed as though she was searching for someone.

"Uh hey Raven…" Robin started.

"Where's Beast Boy?" she interrupted.

She saw everyone exchanged looks and that got her worried. She started to panic mentally, hoping that he wasn't…

 _Dead_.

"Where is _he_?"

"In his room…but he—"

And without waiting for Robin to finish his sentence, Raven exited out of the room.

"Did we miss something?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg shrugged.

 **:(/\\):**

In the room, there was Beast Boy who was sulking (and wore a depressed look) while his arms were thrown over a shelf. The door swung opened but he shrugged it off.

"You know there's something called knocking on the door instead of barging." he announced, not looking to see who it was.

Raven widened her eyes, feeling that Beast Boy was greatly upset. Even his tone held sadness.

Not making a sound, Raven walked backwards to let the door closed and then knocked.

"Come in."

And the door opened.

"Beast Boy…"

Beast Boy froze but didn't say anything.

"I…I…" Raven breathed in a sigh then let it out. "I'm sorry. I know what I said was wrong and hurtful. I didn't mean any harm."

The flashback of Beast Boy's grave went back into her mind, causing her squirm from the painful image.

"I'm sorry what I said. If you can forgive, then that would mean _a lot_ to me. But if not…I completely understand. I just want to say that I'm sorry."

With that, Raven left.

Beast Boy blinked. Did he heard it right? Did Raven actually… _apologize_?

"I must be dreaming." he muttered.

But even he, himself, didn't believe that…

 **:(/\\):**

Raven gave out a sigh. That was probably one of the lamest "sorry speech" she ever made but she admitted. She kind of froze when she entered his room, not knowing what to say. But she had to congratulate herself. She rarely apologizes to anything…or to _anyone_.

But this…

She actually means it.

She looked up and almost lost her balance but regained it quickly. She blinked when she saw Beast Boy standing in front of her.

How did he get here…?

Oh right.

Animal-shifting.

None of them moved which made Raven paranoid. She wanted to know if Beast Boy truly accepted her apology or forgave her for what she said.

She hated herself for even saying that in the first place. As she thought back to the horrible image, she didn't even realize how much she needed everyone else. How much she needed _him_.

And then…Beast Boy all of a sudden grabbed her and hugged her which startled her but she returned the hug, feeling the tight grip from Beast Boy while Raven tightened her grip as well.

She was afraid to lose him…

She was thankful that he forgave him but truthfully, Raven felt that she didn't deserve his forgiveness.

And they just stood there in the halls, doing nothing other than hugging…

A/N: Aweh this one actually teared me up…*tears up* and I actually liked how this chapter turned out 3 but…THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED, REVIEWED AND FAVORED THE STORY! IT REALLY REALLY _REALLY_ MEANS A LOT TO ME! And you know what's coming…my "break" just like before when I had ended TT: season six, I will be on my "break" and will return to update my other stories…and like before with the same reason, I also want other people to have a chance to catch up before I start season eight…damn I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO BE ON SEASON 8 SOON! GAHHH! ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR STICKING AROUND WITH ME AND I PROMISE I'M NOT YELLING…I'M JUST…JUST…tearing up a little…*sniff* SEE YOU SOON!


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys!

Wow, I can't believe I had finished season seven. That is just wow.

I just want to thank each and every one of you for your constant review, the follows and favors. They really do mean a lot to me and thank you for your support. I didn't actually think that I would finish this. Just wow.

On the other hand, season eight is now up. If you're interested to continue reading my episodes of the continuation of Teen Titans, you may do so now that the next season is up.

Once again, I thank you for your continuous support and I had much fun writing it. I'm sure it will be a blast in writing all of the seasons.

See you soon,

Skychild101


End file.
